Unstoppable Couples
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the fourth story to the Helping Jamie Saga! With Jamie's pregnancy on the way, an unexpected wedding and much more drama, what other stuff will happen to this crazy family? Rated M for language and sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by One Direction. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie (R.I.P.), Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Unstoppable Couples**

**Chapter 1:**** Figuring Things Out**

Santana came downstairs and saw them hugging. Santana opened the front door to get the mail, and was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Alex. "Santana!" Dani screamed. "I told you Jamie, I wasn't done with you… This is just the beginning!" Alex shouted. Jamie immediately started chasing Alex down the street. "San!" Dani cried. Jane came running down the stairs immediately. "What happened?" Jane asked. "Alex stabbed Santana! Jamie ran after her!" Dani sobbed. "Jamie? The baby!" Jane gasped. Jane ran out the door and after the two crazy women. Jane looked down the street and saw Jamie and Alex wrestling and fighting in someone's yard. Jane ran towards them and tore them apart. "Jamie! Are you insane?! You can't fight like that!" Jane screamed. Alex stood there with the knife in her hand, catching her breath and glaring at Jamie. "I was protecting the people I love, and putting Alex in her place after stabbing my sister-in-law!" Jamie replied. "You can't do that right now Jamie! You could've gotten hurt! You could've killed our baby!" Jane cried. Jamie looked at Jane's face and felt awful. "I'm so sorry, I had forgotten in that moment about it, I just… I had to do something, because Dani is so emotional right now…" Jamie whispered to her. "How can you forget about our own baby? We lost a baby already, I can't lose another one, Jamie…" Jane cried into her.

Alex stood there with her jaw dropped. "We won't, I'll make sure our baby is safe from harm. I promise you that Jane…" Jamie said, hugging her wife while glaring at Alex. An ambulance came to the house and got Santana. Dani, Jamie and Jane waited in the hospital for the results of Santana's life. Dani hugged Jamie and cried. "I can't raise the kids without her, Jamie! I just can't!" Dani sobbed. "You won't have to, Dani! Jane, Sky, Brittany, Grandpa and I will all be here to help you,_**if**_ that happens. But it won't so, don't worry…" Jamie told her. The doctor came out from the ER doors. "Mrs. Lopez? I'm ready to talk to you now…" He announced. Dani followed him into Santana's room and sat her down. "Mrs. Lopez, I want you to know that Santana will be just fine… She did have a moment where we almost lost her, but she pulled through…" The doctor told her. "Oh thank God!" Dani said, relieved. "The stabbing was near her heart, but luckily the stabber didn't kill her, because she would've killed two people…" The doctor said. "I know! I would've felt dead without Santana!" Dani said with a smile. "I'm sorry Dani, but I didn't mean you, I meant the baby…" The doctor said, confused. "Oh… DJ and Arianna both would have been devastated!" Dani told him. "Dani, I take it Santana didn't tell you…" The doctor said.

"Tell me what?" Dani asked. "Santana is pregnant…" The doctor told her. Meanwhile in the waiting room, Jamie and Jane waited patiently for Dani. "I hope Santana is alright..." Jamie said. "I am sure she is, honey. Santana is a fighter, she wouldn't just leave her family behind…" Jane assured her wife. "You know, you saved our lives…" Jamie told her. "Saved whose lives?" Jane asked. "Mine and the baby's… When you pulled us apart, Alex was about to stab my stomach… She almost murdered our baby…" Jamie admitted. "I know, I saw the knife… Jamie, promise me you will let Sky do all the fighting from now on, okay?" Jane asked. "Sky? But I'm tough! I can handle it!" Jamie whined. "Because Sky can't get pregnant! Besides, you are carrying our child now. I won't let you put you and our baby in any type of harm. No more fighting for you!" Jane said with a grin. "Fine, just for you…" Jamie grinned, kissing Jane softly. Sky and Brittany were keeping the kids occupied at home. "Uncle Sky, where is everybody?" Ari asked. "Mama?" DJ asked. "Well, everyone is out and about! They had… Some things to do! They'll be back later… Don't worry, princess!" Sky assured her.

DJ walked over to Sky and hugged him. "What's up buddy?" Sky asked with a smile. "He just wants attention…" Ari said, rolling her eyes. "Well that's 'cause there are so many girls around here, he doesn't get any boy time! Come on bud, let's go play with your cars!" Sky said, picking him up and taking him into the playroom. "Boys are so icky!" Ari said. Brittany laughed a little. "Boys can be, but they also can be sweet and handsome!" Brittany told her. "I don't think so! Boys have cooties! That's why Mama and Mommy are together!" Ari told Brittany. "That's exactly right, sweetheart…" Brittany told her. _Why haven't Dani and Santana explained their relationship to her yet? She's old enough!_ Brittany thought to herself. "P—Pregnant? Santana can't be pregnant! And if she is, I don't think it's mine… I mean unless she froze more of our stuff, but she would've told me! Did she tell you anything?" Dani asked, panicking. "No, Santana wouldn't have told me, she would've told the OBGYN doctor, and she's out of town for a few weeks. The only one who could tell us what's going on is Santana." The doctor told Dani, walking out of the room. "Yeah, she's the only one to tell us anything, and she's not even awake yet…" Dani mumbled.

Jamie and Jane walked into the room quietly. "Hey… How is she?" Jamie asked. "The doctor said she will be fine…" Dani said, still puzzled. "Dani? What's wrong?" Jamie asked. "Santana is pregnant…" Dani blurted out. "What? That's not possible! I mean it is, but seriously? Is it yours?" Jamie asked. "I don't know, the only one who knows all the information we need to know is Santana… And she won't wake up until tomorrow…" Dani said, with a worried tone. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing! Everything will be fine, I promise!" Jamie said, hugging her sister. Minutes later, the group decided to go back home for the night. When the three girls walked in, they saw Ari chasing Sky and DJ cutely chasing after Brittany. "COOTIES! I'm going to get you Uncle Sky!" Ari shouted. "Ahh! No! Not the cootie fairy!" Sky lightly screamed. "I'll get you Britty!" DJ giggled. "Oh no you, won't DJ! 'Cause I got you!" Brittany said, picking DJ up and swinging him around. "No!" DJ giggled more. "I'm going to give you all my girly cooties!" Brittany said, kissing DJ's face. "Hey guys! Looks like you're having fun tonight!" Dani said with a smile. "Mommy!" Ari and DJ said at the same time. Both ran over and hugged Dani.

"Where's Mama?" DJ asked. "Mama is having a sleep-over at the hospital! So we can visit her tomorrow, okay? It's past your bedtime, so let's get you two to bed!" Dani said taking both kids upstairs. Both Brittany and Sky flopped on the couch and caught their breath for a moment. "Looks like you guys got a pretty good work-out tonight!" Jamie said. "Yeah we did! Those kids can run for hours!" Brittany replied. "So how's Santana?" Sky asked. "She's alright, doctor said she will be just fine." Jamie said, looking around at the floor. "There's something else, isn't there?" Sky asked. "It's not my place to tell you, Sky. It's Dani's and only if she wants to…" Jamie said going upstairs. Brittany placed her head on Sky's shoulder and smiled at him. "What?" Sky asked. "Care to have another work-out upstairs?" Brittany asked seductively. "Let's go!" Sky said, picking her up bridal style and running upstairs. Sky was waiting for Brittany in his bed. "Britt, what are you doing in the closet? Didn't you already come out?" Sky asked with a grin. "Ha ha! Very funny! I'm putting something on for you!" Brittany replied. Seconds later Brittany came out with a short black dress that was mainly lingerie. "Whoa…" Sky said drooling. Then the song _Little Black Dress_ by One Direction started to play.

**Little black dress  
>Just walked into the room<br>Makin' heads turn  
>Can't stop looking at you<br>It's alright  
>It's alright<br>It's alright, you know**

**Little black dress  
>Did you come here alone?<br>It's too late  
>It's too late<br>It's too late to go home**

**It's alright  
>It's alright<br>It's alright, you know  
>It's alright<br>It's alright  
>It's alright you know<strong>

**I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
>I wanna see the way you move for me, baby<br>I wanna see the way you move for me**

**Whoa**

**Little black dress  
>Who you doin' it for?<br>Little black dress  
>I can't take anymore<br>It's not right  
>It's not right<br>It's not right, you know**

**Little black dress  
>What's your favourite song?<br>Little black dress  
>I won't do you no harm<strong>

**It's alright  
>It's alright<br>It's alright, you know  
>It's alright<br>It's alright  
>'Cause I'll take you home<strong>

**I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
>I wanna see the way you move for me, baby<br>I wanna see the way you move for me**

**Whoa oh**

**I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
>I wanna see the way you move for me, baby<br>I wanna see the way you move for me**

**I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
>I wanna see the way you move for me, baby<br>I wanna see the way you move for me**

**Ooh **

Meanwhile, Dani was sleeping in her bed. DJ snuck out of his crib and crawled into bed next to Dani. He cutely snuggled against her, shivering in fear. "What the—DJ what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Dani groaned. "Had scary dream, Mommy! Make it go away!" DJ cried into Dani. Dani sighed and hugged him. "It's alright, buddy… What happened in your bad dream, hmm?" Dani asked. "The cootie fairy got me!" DJ said, sniffling. "Honey, there is no such thing as a cootie fairy… Your uncle was just being silly…" Dani said, kissing his forehead. "Wait a minute, how did you get out of your crib?" Dani asked, confused. "I climbed out…" DJ told her. Suddenly, Ari ran in and hid under Dani's bed. Dani groaned loudly. "Arianna come out from out of the bed…" Dani commanded. "No! I'm scared! I wanted to talk to Uncle Sky about something and he was hurting Brittany!" Ari cried. "Hurting Brittany? How was he—Ohhhh! Oh no… Okay, come here…" Dani called. Ari climbed up and sat next to the two. "Alright, you watch your brother while I go talk to your uncle, okay?" Dani asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes. Ari nodded and Dani went up to the attic.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When no response came she opened the door and waited for Sky to say something. "Ari, go ask your Mommy…" Sky groaned. "Do I look like your niece, Sky?" Dani snapped. Sky jumped and covered him and Brittany. "What the hell Dani?" Sky yelled. "Don't do that! You made my daughter scared! She thought you were hurting Brittany! Now I have to explain to my 4-year-old what sex is without the help of Santana. So thank-you!" Dani said, going back to Ari and DJ. When Dani entered the room, both kids were fast asleep in her bed. Dani smiled and crawled in next to them. The next morning Dani woke-up to both kids jumping on the bed and giggling. "What are you two doing?" Dani asked sleepily. "Jumping!" DJ said cutely. "Oh yeah? How about you guys go into the kitchen and I'll make pancakes for breakfast, okay?" Dani asked with a grin. "Yay!" Both kids ran downstairs. About an hour later, everyone was downstairs eating together. "So Jamie, I need you to watch the kids at the hospital when I'm visiting Santana… Is that okay?" Dani asked. "No, sorry Dani we can't… I have an ultrasound today, and Jane is going with me…" Jamie said, feeling guilty. "Hey, don't worry about it! Just make sure my little niece or nephew is on the right track!" Dani said with a smile.

Jamie put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs for a shower. "What about you, Sky? Think you could watch the kids for me today?" Dani asked. "I'm sorry Dani, but Brittany and I are meeting our wedding planner today…" Sky told her. "Ugh! Sky can't you reschedule or something? I really need you to watch them!" Dani groaned. "I'm sorry, but we can't! Have Grandpa do it!" Sky replied. "I can't, because he's in Florida looking for an apartment! I guess there's only one more person left to call…" Dani told herself. Once everyone but Dani and the kids were left, Dani decided it was time to call. "Hello? Asked a familiar voice. "Hey Rachel, it's Dani… Listen I'm sorry if you're busy with Quinn, but I need you to do me a favor…" Dani told her. "Sure what's up Dani?" Rachel asked. "I'm taking the kids to visit Santana at the hospital and—" "Whoa, wait. Santana is in the hospital? What happened?" Rachel asked, concerned. "I'll tell you when we meet there, but I need some time alone with Santana first before I have the kids come and see her. Do you think you and Quinn could keep an eye on them for me?" Dani asked.

"Of course we can! We absolutely love your kids! We'll be there in about 10 minutes! See you there!" Rachel said, hanging up. Dani sighed in relief. "Thank God we're friends with them! Okay guys, let's go visit Mama!" Dani called. 10 minutes later Dani met Quinn and Rachel at the hospital. "Quinn! Rachel!" Ari shouted excitedly. "Hey sweetheart! Oh my Gosh you have grown up so much!" Rachel squealed. Dani was carrying DJ and smiled at the two girls. "Oh my God DJ is the cutest thing in the whole world!" Quinn said with a smile. "Say thank you to Quinn, DJ." Dani told him. DJ blushed and hid into Dani's chest. "He's shy for some reason today!" Dani said grinning. DJ came out from his hiding spot and cutely jumped into Quinn's arms. "Alright, you two be good for Rachel and Quinn, okay? I'm going to go visit Mama for a bit! Thanks again guys!" Dani called walking away. Dani entered Santana's room and she was still sleeping. "Well, should sing her something… Always puts a smile on her face…" Dani said, rubbing Santana's cheek. Dani took her guitar off of her back and started to play _Don't Forget Where You Belong_ By One Direction.

**Been a lot of places.  
>I've been all around the world.<br>Seen a lot of faces.  
>Never knowing where I was.<strong>

**On the horizon.  
>Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising<br>Back home.**

**Living out of cases,  
>Packing up and taking off.<br>Made a lot of changes  
>But not forgetting who I was.<strong>

**On the horizon.  
>Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising<br>Back home.**

**Don't forget where you belong–home.  
>Don't forget where you belong–home.<br>If you ever feel alone–don't.  
>You were never on your own.<br>And the proof is in this song.**

**I've been away for ages  
>But I've got everything I need.<br>I'm flicking through the pages.  
>I've written in my memory.<strong>

**I feel like I'm dreaming.  
>Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving.<br>No, I won't go.**

**Don't forget where you belong–home.  
>Don't forget where you belong–home.<br>If you ever feel alone–don't.  
>You were never on your own.<br>And the proof is in this song.**

**Lights off when they should be on.  
>Even stars in the skies, they're wrong.<br>Short days when the nights are long  
>When I think of the things I've done<br>Don't matter how far I've gone–  
>I'm always feeling at home.<br>Oh.**

**Don't forget where you belong–home.  
>Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home.<br>If you ever feel alone–don't.  
>You were never on your own.<br>Never, never, never.**

**Don't forget where you belong–home.  
>Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home.<br>If you ever feel alone–don't.  
>You were never on your own (you were never).<br>And the proof is in this song.**

**Home.  
>Don't forget it.<br>Home.  
>If you ever feel alone–don't.<br>You were never on your own (you were never).  
>And the proof is in this song.<strong>

**Never forget it.  
>This song.<br>Don't forget it!  
>No, I never forget it.<br>This song.  
>You were never... <strong>

Dani sighed and smiled at Santana. "Even when you're sleeping, you are gorgeous…" Dani told her. Dani turned to put her guitar away still smiling to herself. "You know, you're a beautiful singer, even though you don't think you are…" Dani turned suddenly and saw Santana smiling at her. "San!" Dani said, with tears running down her face. "Hey Dani…" Santana grinned. Dani went up to her and hugged her tightly. Santana winced in pain from the tight hug. "Oh! Sorry!" Dani said, blushing a bit. "It's okay, you didn't know… Dani, what happened? I was just getting the mail and then I blacked out…" Santana asked. "Alex stabbed you to get back at Jamie…" Dani told her. "Wow… Am I going to be okay?" Santana asked. "Yes, the doctor said you will be fine… He said they almost lost you, though…" Dani said. "Yeah, I remember seeing the light and when my body was moving up to heaven, I saw your Grandma… And you know what she told me?" Santana asked with a grin. "What?" Dani replied. "She told me that it wasn't nearly my time to leave you and our children… She reminded me that I have to watch over her family and she knows that you and I will always be together… And then the next thing I knew, I heard you singing to me…" Santana told her.

"Grandma always knew best…" Dani said, wiping away her tears. "Hey… Don't be so sad, things are looking bright from here…" Santana told her. "Well, not everything… Ari accidentally walked in on Sky and Brittany… You know and she was so scared… So now we have to explain to her about all that stuff…" Dani said. "There's something you're not telling me… What are you hiding?" Santana asked. Dani sighed. "Alright, I wasn't going to tell you until the doctor came in and talked to you, but since you asked… Santana, the doctor said that… You are pregnant…" Dani told her wife. Meanwhile in the hospital, Jamie and Jane were having their first ultrasound of their baby. The nurse squirted the cold gel onto Jamie's stomach and started to move the camera around on her stomach. "Alright well… There's the foot and the other foot, and a hand, and oh my!" The nurse exclaimed with joy. "What? What's wrong with our baby?" Jane asked. "Nothing's wrong with your babies, ma'am! It's not just one anymore, you're having twins!" The nurse exclaimed. Jamie's mouth dropped and she looked over at Jane. "T—Twins? We're having twins?" Jane asked. "Well, it does run in the family…" Jamie said with a smile.

**Well? What did you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it! What will Dani's reaction to hearing Jamie's having twins? How will Santana react to her surprise pregnancy? Are Sky and Brittany really going to get married? Will Santana and Dani actually explain sex to Arianna? Read on to find out! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Sixpence None The Richer or Hot Chocolate. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 2:**** So Many Babies**

"Santana, the doctor said that… you're pregnant…" Dani told her wife. "I know…" Santana said with a small smile. "You know? Well that's great! So happy for you! So who's is it Santana?" Dani asked angrily. "Who's what Dani?" Santana asked, confused. "Who's the father of your baby?" Dani asked. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane sat in the room waiting for the nurse to come clean the gel off of Jamie's stomach. "Jane? Are you alright?" Jamie asked. "I just can't believe we're having twins!" Jane replied. "I know! A—Are you alright with that?" Jamie asked, worried. "Am I alright with that? Jamie I am thrilled! We are having two children of our own right off the bat! That is the coolest thing ever!" Jane exclaimed. Minutes later Jamie's stomach was cleaned and they got the okay to leave. Jamie and Jane walked hand in hand into the waiting room where they knew the kids would be.

"Aunt Jamie!" Ari exclaimed happily. "Hey sweetheart!" Jamie smiled. "Where were you? Mommy said you were getting your tummy checked! What's wrong with your tummy?" Ari asked. DJ ran up to Jamie, who at the moment was squatted down next to Ari and raspberries her stomach. "Aw…" Jamie said tickling him lightly. "Nothing is wrong with my tummy, it's actually a good thing!" Jamie told her. "What is it?" Ari asked. "I'll tell you in a minute, I'm going to talk to Quinn and Rachel, sweetheart." Jamie replied. Jamie walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys, thank you so much for watching them! They can be a handful sometimes!" Jamie said with a smile. "No, they were absolutely perfect!" Rachel replied. "If you guys have other things to do, Jane and I can take-over!" Jamie offered. "No it's alright! We wanted to see Santana anyways!" Quinn told her. "Okay, do you mind if Jane and I sit with you guys?" Jamie asked. "No go ahead!" Rachel said. Jamie sat next to Ari who was coloring in a coloring book. "Okay, so what was your question, Ari?" Jamie asked as she watched Jane play racecars with DJ on the floor. "What's so good about your tummy?" Ari asked again. "Well, you see you and DJ are going to get cousins! Your Aunt Jane and I are having babies!" Jamie told her. "Wow! Where do you get them from?" Ari asked. "Well… You can ask your Mommy that question, but our babies are in my tummy, come feel them." Jamie said, putting Ari's hands on her stomach. "Whoa… What's moving around in there?" Ari asked with a grin.

"Those are your cousins! They're saying hi to you because they know that their big cousin is going to help take care of them…." Jamie , Santana looked into Dani's hurt-looked eyes and felt her heart break. "Dani, my baby doesn't have a father…" Santana told her. "Oh really? Then who's the mother? Huh? Who's the other parent that you cheated on me with to have this child, Santana?" Dani asked angrily. "Okay, first of all, I did not cheat on you. I would never do that to you—Or the least I'd do if I did cheat on you is to tell you about it! Second of all, the baby has no other parent, but you!" Santana told her. "Yeah, well isn't she lucky—Wait, the baby's… The baby's mine?" Dani asked. "Of course it is! Who else's would it be?" Santana asked her. Dani walked away from her a minute and felt guilty. "Dani, sweetheart I was going to tell you when the time was right… Because I know a lot is going on right now… I mean Jamie is pregnant, Sky's getting married, you grandma died, we have two kids already! I mean I know you have a lot on your plate…" Santana told her.

"San, I am so sorry! I just assumed that—" "Dani it's alright, come here…" Santana said, patting a spot for her on her bed. Dani lied down next to Santana and tried to relax. "Dani, I know that having another baby was a risk because of how busy we are, but I felt it was the right time! Member that night I collected more of our stuff?" Santana asked. Dani nodded in response. "I immediately took to the doctor's and had it injected. I was going to surprise you when the time was right, and I'm so sorry you had to find out like this! Oh my God… Is the baby alright?" Santana asked. "Yes, the baby is going to be fine…" Dani assured her wife. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Santana called. Jamie walked in and waved to the two girls. "Hey! I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I had to tell you something before I went home to take a nap!" Jamie explained. "It's fine, Jamie! Is the baby alright?" Dani asked. "Yes, of course! Everything is great in fact!" Jamie said with a big grin. "What's up Squirt? Normally don't smile that big unless your hiding something…" Santana asked.

"I'm not just having a baby… I'm having two! They're twins!" Jamie exclaimed. Dani gasped and jumped up. "I am so excited!" Dani exclaimed hugging her sister. "Way to go Squirt!" Santana smiled. "Thanks guys! Rachel and Quinn are still out there with the kids, just so you know!" Jamie told them. "You can tell them that they can come in!" Dani replied. "Alright! See you guys later!" Jamie said, walking out. Then Rachel and Quinn came in with the kids. "Mama!" Both kids shrieked. "Hey ninos!" Santana said laughing. Both hopped on Santana's bed and hugged her. "Mommy, I think Aunt Jamie ate those babies! I mean, how else did they get in her tummy?" Ari said to Dani. "We'll explain that to you when your older, sweetheart…" Dani said, trying not to smile at DJ. He was cutely snuggling with Santana. "Hey S…" Quinn called. "Hey Q! Man hands…" Santana replied. "You shouldn't call me man hands because we watched your children!" Rachel said sassily. "Fine, just because you watched my lovely children, I'll call you something else… Rachel…" Santana grinned. "So S, what happened? How did you end up here?" Quinn asked. Ari looked at Santana with fear in her eyes when she noticed the huge bandage on her chest. "Mama… What happened?" Ari asked. "You know what sweetheart? Why don't we get something to eat from the cafeteria? Come on…" Dani said, grabbing DJ and Ari. "We'll be back soon, San! Try and rest!" Dani called.

Quinn and Rachel sat down in the chairs and waited for them to leave. "Alright, spill Santana… What's going on? Dani sounded horrified and distracted on the phone?" Rachel asked. "Well, my sister-in-law Jamie was in a love triangle with her wife and another woman… And her wife decided to get back together with Jamie, and dump the other woman… That woman was determined to get back at Jamie for stealing Jane away from her, that she planned revenge. So she came to the house expecting to stab Jamie or Jane in revenge, but instead she stabbed me… And almost killed Jamie's twins, not knowing she was pregnant when she almost stabbed her… Also, when Dani came to visit after my surgery, the doctor revealed to her that I was pregnant, and she thought I had cheated on her, which I didn't… And it just caused a lot of drama…" Santana explained. "So, are you or are you not pregnant Santana?" Quinn asked. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane went back to the house and found Sky and Brittany on the couch covered with just a blanket. "Oh God! Sky! What the hell? I already experienced this with Dani, I didn't need you to as well!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well sorry! Didn't know you'd be home so soon!" Sky replied, putting on his pants. Jane put her and Jamie's coats and things away, leaving Sky, Brittany and Jamie alone. "So, how's the baby?" Sky eventually asked. "It's not just a baby anymore…" Jamie told him.

"What do you mean? Did it—" Brittany was about to ask, but then stopped herself. "Oh no! It's a good thing! We're having twins!" Jamie said cheerfully. "Twins? Wow! That's great, Jamie!" Sky said hugging her. "Yeah, I suppose it runs in the family…" Jamie said with a grin. "What do you mean? We're not twins, Jamie… Dani said that you two were adopted…" Sky reminded her. "Then why do we look exactly the same?" Jamie asked. "I don't know! Maybe I'm adopted too! I don't know!" Sky said angrily. Brittany took that as her cue to go upstairs, and left the two alone. "Well, I'm sorry! But don't take your anger out on me! I was just asking, Sky!" Jamie exclaimed. "Why do you ask me things that I don't know? Why do you always make me out to be the bad guy?" Sky yelled. "I never did any of that! What's your problem, Sky?" Jamie replied angrily. "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, Jamie! My problem is that you can't keep a stable relationship with anyone! If you had grown up, Santana wouldn't have gotten stabbed! She wouldn't have moved out and left Dani in her time of need! If you had just talked to Jane, the whole affair with Alex would not have happened! If you had just been a normal person, things wouldn't be so screwed up right now! Why can't you do anything right?" Sky screamed. Jamie looked at her with deep pain in her eyes. Jamie painfully slapped Sky on the face and ran upstairs crying. Not knowing it, Dani was in the doorway watching the whole time with the kids sleeping in her arms.

Sky turned and saw Dani with tears flowing down her face as well. "Dani, I can explain—" Sky tried to say but Dani walked past him with no words and went upstairs. Sky sighed and placed his face in his hands and screamed. Brittany looked down from the railings and was angry with him. Back at the hospital, Santana was still sitting with Quinn and Rachel. "Of course I'm pregnant! I knew it before I was stabbed, I was just going to surprise Dani, but at the right time! Her life is a rollercoaster right now…" Santana told them. "Okay, how far along are you?" Quinn asked. "About 3-4 months, I believe…" Santana replied. Quinn and Rachel nodded, taking everything Santana had said in. "Look guys, I know you were scared, but I'm fine! I really am! I mean my family is there to support me, and we may be going a bit crazy right now, but it will all work out in the end!" Santana told them. "Santana, I'm worried that all of those people in that house will put stress on you and Dani! I mean the whole house is gaining not one child, but three! How is that going to work out?" Rachel asked.

"We always have ways to work things out with the kids! It will be a full house, yeah, but we've been through worse!" Santana reminded them. "S, you and Dani have a hard time as it is with the two kids you have… Are you sure you can handle one more? I mean you are gaining two nieces or nephews or a niece and a nephew! One of those combinations!" Quinn told her. Santana looked at Quinn and really took in every word that she had said. Meanwhile, Jamie's walls were completely broken down. Jamie was sitting on her bed with Jane, balling her eyes out. "He hates me!" Jamie sobbed. "No sweetheart, he doesn't hate you, he's just stressed about the wedding, you and Santana!" Jane told her. "No! He hates me! He told me this is all my fault!" Jamie denied. Dani then knocked on the door. "Hey, how is she?" Dani asked. "Upset… Really upset…" Jane told her. "Why don't you go get her a cookie from the kitchen? Those always cure cravings, and plus, they're Jamie's favorite…" Dani told Jane. Jane nodded and went into the kitchen. Jamie however, continued to sob into her pillow. Dani sat next to her sister and rubbed her back. Jamie hugged Dani tightly and cried more.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry Sky said those things to you… Maybe my memories are wrong, maybe Grandpa was lying to protect our evil father, I don't know what's happening to my memories, but I do know that you and Sky are my siblings, blood or not. I love you, no matter what…" Dani told her. "I love you too, Dani… W—Will you help me raise my kids? I'm scared, Dani…" Jamie replied. "Of course I will! I know you're scared, but it will be okay! I will be with you every step of the way…" Dani told her. Suddenly an alarm beeped on Dani's phone. "Time for me to go back to the hospital… If you need anything, text me okay? I will handle Sky later, you just rest and think about those cute babies in there!" Dani said, kissing her forehead. Dani left the house without another word to Sky. Jane came back with a few cookies for Jamie and smiled. "I got your favorite cookie!" Jane smiled. "Thanks…" Jamie said breaking it in half and giving the other half to Jane. "You know, I love you very much?" Jane told her. "I know, and I love you too…" Jamie replied. "Can I show you how much I love you?" Jane asked seductively. Jamie grinned and nodded in response. While the two got started, the song by _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None The Richer played.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**  
><strong>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<strong>  
><strong>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step<strong>  
><strong>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.<strong>

**Brittany walked down the stairs with a suitcase. "Britt, where are you going? We're in the middle of planning our wedding!" Sky asked.**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
><strong>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<strong>  
><strong>Lift your open hand<strong>  
><strong>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<strong>  
><strong>Silver moon's sparkling<strong>  
><strong>So kiss me<strong>

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**  
><strong>Swing me upon its hanging tire<strong>  
><strong>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat<strong>  
><strong>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<strong>

**"Sky, you clearly are not the man I wanted to marry. Anyone who treats his sister like that is a jerk; no he is an asshole. I will not marry a childish boy like that… I will be staying at the local motel. When you decide to grow-up, give me a call." Brittany told him, leaving the house. Sky sat on the couch and immediately screamed into his pillow.**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
><strong>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<strong>  
><strong>Lift your open hand<strong>  
><strong>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<strong>  
><strong>Silver moon's sparkling<strong>  
><strong>So kiss me<strong>

Santana felt her jaw drop when she realize Quinn's question. "A—Are you asking me to get an abortion?" Santana asked, offended. "Santana, it's not to offend you, it's out of concern!" Rachel told her. "Out of concern? You guys, thank you for the suggestion, but aborting my baby is not going to solve my problems. I think it's time for you two to go…" Santana told them. "Santana, we—" Quinn tried to say, but Rachel stopped her. Quinn nodded and the two left. Minutes after the two friends left, Dani came in. "Hey sweetheart!" Dani said cheerfully. "Hey! How are the kids?" Santana asked. "Sleeping! Probably dreaming about ponies and racecars!" Dani said with a smile. Santana smiled lightly and tried not to show her sadness. "San? What's wrong?" Dani asked. Santana sighed. "Quinn and Rachel were just asking me some harsh questions, it's nothing you should be concerned about…" Santana told her wife. "Santana, it does matter… What did they ask you?" Dani asked. "They asked me if I was thinking about… About aborting our baby because of all of our stress and the kids we have..." Santana replied. "What? Why would they ask such a thing? Just because we're cramped and stressed—" "Dani, they're just worried about us, that's all… No need to be offended!" Santana told her. "Yes there is a reason to be offend, Santana! I'm not giving up on our baby!" Dani replied.

"I'm not either! I'm just saying they were suggesting what they thought might be best for us!" Santana said. "Well, it's not!" Dani said angrily. "I know, and I politely asked them to leave! I can handle these types of situations on my own, you know!" Santana reminded her wife. "Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, I'm just stressed because Jamie is at home crying, because Sky was being a total asshole to her…" Dani sighed. "What happened?" Santana asked. "Well, Jamie asked a simple question and Sky kind of blew up in her face… Telling her that everything that's happened is her fault and that she's not normal… Things like that, and Jamie completely broke down…" Dani explained. "Oh my God! How could he say things like that to his own sister?" Santana asked, shocked. "I know San, but you have to understand that Sky is going through a rough time right now as well! He's planning his wedding…" Dani reminded her. "You know what I don't understand?" Santana asked. "What?" Dani replied. "Why all of a sudden are they getting married? Why so soon and why our of the blue?" Santana asked. "I don't know! They're two crazy kids in love!" Dani told her. "Just like us…" Santana grinned. "Santana, you know you are still healing…" Dani reminded her. "I'm perfectly fine, Dani… Just craving a little love is all…" Santana said seductively. "Santana, haven't I made it clear that we can't keep having sex in this hospital? It's bad enough that they know all of our names when we walk in!" Dani said. Santana was tired of Dani turning her down and decided to sing _You Sexy Thing_ by Hot Chocolate.

**I believe in miracles**  
><strong>Where you from, you sexy thing?<strong>  
><strong>Sexy thing, you<strong>  
><strong>I believe in miracles<strong>  
><strong>Since you came along, you sexy thing<strong>

**Where did you come from, baby?**  
><strong>How did you know I needed you?<strong>  
><strong>How did you know I needed you so badly?<strong>  
><strong>How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?<strong>  
><strong>Yesterday I was one of the lonely people<strong>  
><strong>Now you're lying close to me, making love to me<strong>

**I believe in miracles**  
><strong>Where you from, you sexy thing?<strong>  
><strong>Sexy thing, you<strong>  
><strong>I believe in miracles<strong>  
><strong>Since you came along, you sexy thing<strong>

**Where did you come from, angel?**  
><strong>How did you know I'd be the one?<strong>  
><strong>Did you know you're everything I prayed for?<strong>  
><strong>Did you know, every night and day for?<strong>  
><strong>Every day, needing love as satisfaction<strong>  
><strong>Now you're lying next to me, giving it to me<strong>

**I believe in miracles**  
><strong>Where you from, you sexy thing?<strong>  
><strong>Sexy thing, you<strong>  
><strong>I believe in miracles<strong>  
><strong>Since you came along, you sexy thing<strong>

**Oh, kiss me, you sexy thing**  
><strong>Touch me, baby, you sexy thing<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you touch me, darling, you sexy thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh, it's ecstasy, you sexy thing<strong>

**Yesterday I was one of the lonely people**  
><strong>Now you're lying close to me, giving it to me<strong>

**I believe in miracles**  
><strong>Where you from, you sexy thing?<strong>  
><strong>Sexy thing, you<strong>  
><strong>I believe in miracles<strong>  
><strong>Since you came along, you sexy thing<strong>

**Oh, touch me**  
><strong>Kiss me, darling<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you hold me, baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, it's ecstasy<strong>

**Oh, it's ecstasy (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
><strong>Kiss me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you kiss me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>  
><strong>Love the way you hold me (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>  
><strong>Keep on lovin' me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>  
><strong>Keep on lovin' me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)<strong>

Dani watched her wife move and groove her way into her heart. "Alright, fine! Just this once!" Dani mumbled while kissing her wife. _And many more!_ Santana thought to herself. Back at the house, Sky was still lying on the couch, feeling sorry for himself. Jane came downstairs to get something when Sky jumped up and pretended nothing was wrong. "Jane, how's Jamie doing?" Sky asked. Jane ignored him and started cleaning the kitchen. "Jane, please don't ignore me! Come on!" Sky pleaded. Continuing on however, Jane started washing dishes. Sky rolled his eyes and pulled Jane closely to him. Jane gave him an offended look, trying to pull away. "No, no, no… See, that's not how this game works… You see I asked you a question, and you didn't respond." Sky told her. Jane had a terrified look on her face. "Sky, please… I'm not talking to you because you verbally abused my wife! Let me go!" Jane told him. "I didn't mean to! Jeez! Why are girls so emotional?" Sky asked angrily. "Don't ask me!" Jane replied. Sky suddenly turned to Jane and kissed her. Jane's eyes widened and pushed him away. Back at the hospital, Santana was snuggled against Dani's chest. "You know, we have to try not to have sex everywhere we go, San…" Dani grinned. "But isn't that the ultimate goal of any couple?" Santana grinned back. "I don't think so!" Dani replied. "I can't wait to get out of here and back home to you and the kids…" Santana told her. "Speaking of the kids, I should be getting back to them! Probably getting up from their naps by now! DJ can climb out of his crib now, so I have to be always be aware!" Dani smiled.

Dani and Santana got dressed once again. Dani kissed her wife's forehead and smiled. "I'll call you tonight, and let you know how everything is, okay?" Dani told her. "Okay, I love you, Dani…" Santana said. "I love you too, San…" Dani replied, leaving the hospital. Meanwhile Jane was freaking out back at the house. "Please don't hit me! I've been hit already today!" Sky said hiding his face away from Jane. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "I don't know!" Sky replied. "You're engaged! And I'm married! With two kids on the way!" Jane exclaimed. "I said I was sorry!" Sky told her. "Well sorry isn't good enough! I literally just got back together with your sister!" Jane reminded him. "Yeah well at least Jamie didn't leave you!" Sky snapped. "Serves you right after the way you treated your sister! Did you see how much you hurt her, Sky? I wouldn't doubt it if she never talked to you again!" Jane said, walking back upstairs. Sky sat in the kitchen, taking shots, and watched Dani come into the house. "Why are you drinking? Aren't you still underage?" Dani asked. "Jamie and I are twins, member? So we're the same age." Sky snapped. Dani took the alcohol away from him and put it back in the upper cabinets. "Hey! What gives, Dani?" Sky asked. "It doesn't matter if you and Jamie are twins or not. You don't deserve the good alcohol!" Dani replied. "What did I ever do to you?" Sky asked. "You hurt Jamie! Her emotional walls are completely broken down! Why would you tell her that? I don't blame Brittany for leaving such a jerk!" Dani told him.

Sky stood up and got in Dani's face. "What are you going to do, Sky? I'm the eldest adult in this house, so I can call the cops and tell them about your past stripping gig…" Dani warned. "You wouldn't dare…" Sky growled. "I would, if you lay one finger on me… I don't screw around with this kind of behavior, Sky…" Dani said sternly. Hiding behind the wall watching them was DJ. All of a sudden DJ started crying in fear, watching his beloved uncle threaten his mother. Sky turned and saw him. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Sky said, trying to pick him up. DJ screamed and kicked away from Sky. DJ ran into Dani's arms and cried. "DJ, it's me… I would never…" Sky then realized he scared his only nephew away from him. Sky immediately ran out of the house. Dani tried calming DJ down after what he witnessed. "It's okay baby… He won't hurt anyone here again, I promise…" Dani told her son.

**Well! This has been a long chapter! What did you think? What will Dani and Santana decide to do about their baby? Will DJ ever trust Sky again? Will Sky and Brittany get married? Will Jane tell Jamie about Sky kissing her or keep it a secret? How will the relationship between Sky, Dani and Jamie stand in the next chapter? Read on to find out! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the songs by American Authors, Jesse McCartney or from the movie Frozen (Which I also do not own, although I wish I did!). I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 3:**** Sky's Revenge**

It's been two days since Sky left the house, and Jamie started to worry. "Jane, I'm really worried about Sky… We haven't heard from him in two days…" Jamie said. "Don't worry about him, Jamie… He deserves to feel bad about what he did to you…" Jane mumbled her pillow. Jamie nodded and opened a book that was on her nightstand. _This is Dad's journal he wrote in every night when I was growing up… Maybe there's something in here that will lead Dani and I to the truth of who we are…_ Jamie thought to herself. Meanwhile, Santana got discharged from the hospital, and made her way back home to surprise Dani. Santana snuck into the house, and quietly crept into their bedroom upstairs. Santana quietly snuck into their bed next to Dani, who was asleep. Santana grinned at her beautiful wife, and lightly kissed her cheek, down her neck and to her chest.

"Mmm… That feels nice… You really know how to please a woman…" Dani mumbled in her sleep. "Aww... That's cute that you're dreaming of me!" Santana whispered. "Huh? W—What? Santana? What are you doing here?" Dani asked sleepily. "I got discharged from the hospital, and I thought I'd surprise you…" Santana grinned. "You did surprise me, that's for sure!" Dani said, hugging her wife. Santana grabbed a magazine from her nightstand. "Go back to sleep, mi amore… I know you're exhausted…" Santana told her. "I am extremely tired… DJ refused to go to sleep last night until you came home, so I stayed there in his room until he fell asleep… And Jamie's been worrying about Sky being gone, and things like that…" Dani mumbled as she fell asleep. Hours later, Dani and Santana came downstairs to see Jamie and Jane building legos with the kids. "Aunt Jamie!" Ari whined. "Ari I warned you not to challenge your Aunt Jamie to a lego tower battle… Your Aunt is very competitive…" Jane told her. Jamie was intensely building her huge lego tower next to Ari. DJ was pretending that the bigger lego bricks were farm animals. "Look how much fun DJ's having, Ari! You can do that too, and let Aunt Jamie win…" Jane suggested. Ari got angry and kicked Jamie's tower down. "Arianna Danielle Lopez! That was very rude!" Dani scolded. All the heads turned towards Dani, who was very angry.

"But Mommy, she—" "No buts, young lady! That wasn't very nice! Now Aunt Jane warned you about this, and you continued to challenge Aunt Jamie… Even though she should've been a little bit more considerate!" Dani said, nudging Jamie. "You're Mom is right, Ari… Apologize to your Aunt…" Santana said, supporting Dani. "But she—" "Arianna… This is your last warning…" Dani said sternly. "It's not my fault that she made Uncle Sky leave!" Ari snapped. Santana picked Ari up and took her upstairs and into her room without another word. "Is Santana kind of moody this morning or something?" Jamie asked. "No, she's just irritated with Ari's behavior… And I'm sorry she did that Jamie, but you do know you were up against a 4-year-old, right?" Dani asked. "I know, but being competitive is suppose to be fun!" Jamie replied. "Not when they're my offspring it's not!" Santana said coming down the stairs. "It's true, San hates when she loses…" Dani agreed. "I'm sorry I ticked Ari off, I'm just trying to not think about Sky… I'm really worried about him, Dani…" Jamie told her sister. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it… There's something else, though, isn't there?" Dani asked. Jamie nodded and took Dani upstairs.

"Jamie why did you drag me up here?" Dani asked. "Because, I found something at Grandpa's apartment…" Jamie said, digging through a secret stash. "What did you find that's secretive?" Dani asked. "Okay… You may get mad at me, but I found Dad's journal! From when we were growing up! He wrote a lot of stuff in here, Dani! Stuff that will answer all of our questions!" Jamie said, showing her the journal. "What? How in the hell did you find this?" Dani asked, looking at it. "Grandpa had it hidden well, but I still managed to find it! I was looking for something to answer our questions, and I found it! Dani, look at this!" Jamie said, turning it to a certain page. The page stated:

_**February 2**__**nd**__**, 1997**_

_**I don't know how much longer I can handle not telling the Dani and Jamie' the truth… I love them, but they need to know what's going on… I mean, Maureen keeps reminding of the reason why, but the girls' deserve better… I have to transfer their memories from the past somewhere... But how can I do that to my girls? I love them so much, and I don't want to hurt them… Why has my life done this to me?**_

"Well? What does this mean?" Dani asked. "I don't know, but it seems that 'Dad' really loved us… But there's something that no one is telling us…" Jamie told her. "Jamie, our father never truly loved us, you have to know that!" Dani reminded her sister. "But what about these entries? Dani, they mean something!" Jamie replied. "Of course they mean something, but we have to read further to get to what we want!" Dani said, taking the journal. "What are you doing with that?" Jamie asked. "I'm going to read it tonight, to see if I can manage to keep Santana distracted long enough…" Dani said going into her room. "But Dani! We should be doing this together! Just like we should be, looking for Sky!" Jamie yelled. "Ugh! Fine Jamie let's go look for Sky… If that will shut you up!" Dani groaned. The two made there to the strip club to see if Sky was there. "No I haven't seen Sky since yesterday… He might be across at that karaoke bar across the street… Saw him go there last night!" The manager told Jamie. Jamie sighed at Dani and they walked across the street to the bar. As they entered, they saw Sky with his guitar about to sing a song. "Alright, this song goes to the people that made me turn my life around!" Said a slightly drunk Sky. He was going to sing _Best Day of My Life_ by American Authors.

**I had a dream so big and loud  
>I jumped so high I touched the clouds<br>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I stretched my hands out to the sky<br>We danced with monsters through the night  
>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh<strong>

**I'm never gonna look back  
>Woah, never gonna give it up<br>No, please don't wake me now**

**Oo-o-o-o-oo  
>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
>Oo-o-o-o-oo<br>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ife<strong>

**I howled at the moon with friends  
>And then the sun came crashing in<br>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh **_**[x2]**_**  
>But all the possibilities<br>No limits just epiphanies  
>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh<strong>

**I'm never gonna look back  
>Woah, never gonna give it up<br>No, just don't wake me now**

**Oo-o-o-o-oo  
>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
>Oo-o-o-o-oo<br>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ife<strong>

**I hear it calling outside my window  
>I feel it in my soul (soul)<br>The stars were burning so bright  
>The sun was out 'til midnight<br>I say we lose control (control)**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ife<br>Oo-o-o-o-o  
>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
>This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be<br>The best day of my life  
>Everything is looking up, everybody up now<br>This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ife <strong>

"Should we be concerned?" Jamie asked Dani. "Maybe a little… I'll go talk to him. Go outside of the bar area and wait there for me." Dani told her. "Why?" Jamie replied. "Because drunk guys often have bar fights, and you could get hurt! You and your babies could get killed, Jamie! You promised Jane no more fighting, remember?" Dani reminded her. "Yeah, but Dani I can defend myself—" "Jamie please… For my sake will you for once do what I ask of you?" Dani asked sternly. Jamie gave Dani an angry look and went outside. Dani tried to hide her stress about Jamie and went up to Sky. "Sky? Sky its Dani! What are you doing and how much have you been drinking?" Dani asked, pulling him aside. "N—Not much… Just a few shots…" Sky slurred. "Uh huh… Why haven't you come back home? We were all worried about you…" Dani told him. "Well, I needed some time away… I scared the people I care about most away from me… DJ hates me, Dani…" Sky said, trying not to cry. "No, Sky! He doesn't hate you! DJ absolutely adores you! He was just scared…" Dani assured him. "What about Jamie?" Sky asked after another shot. "She came here with me, but I insisted that she waited outside just in case of a fight…" Dani said. "How is she?" Sky asked. "She's fine… She's been the most worried about you, actually." Dani admitted. "R—Really? Even after everything I said to her? Wow… That's too bad…" Sky said. "Why is that?" Dani asked, confused. "It's too bad that she feels concerned about me, because I'm going to ruin her life, like she ruined mine…" Sky told Dani.

"W—Why? Sky, Jamie is your sister! She didn't ruin your life, you did it all on your own! But you can fix it!" Dani said convincingly. "No, it's too late for that… I already started the ultimate plan." Sky said. "And what plan is that, Sky?" Dani asked. "I'm taking Jane away from Jamie, like she took Brittany away from me…" Sky growled. "Y—You can't! Sky Jamie needs Jane now more than ever! She's having her children!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, I already kissed Jane, so part 1 is complete… All I have to do is wait, until Jane is aching for more…" Sky said with an evil grin. "You are not the brother I thought you were, and you will certainly not see my children ever again with that attitude. Looks like your back on the streets…" Dani growled as she walked out of the bar. "Dani, what happened?" Jamie asked. "Come on, I'll tell you at home." Dani said, getting in the car. Meanwhile, Sky sighed and hated the way this hurt his sister, but he knew Jamie deserved this. Sky got back on the stage for his next song. "Alright guys, this next song is for the girl that got away!" Sky cheered. He decided to sing _Right Back in the Water_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
>Maybe I'm just another one of her lies<br>'Cause I know we've been through this so many times  
>Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside<br>**

Brittany and her friends from work walked into the bar. Immediately, the two made eye contact.

**And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
>She's the one for me<br>'Cause her love is so contagious  
>It keeps pulling me in<br>We were meant to be  
>And I can't leave her<br>We're right back in the water  
><strong>

Sky could feel his heart starting to beat again, letting all the good and love he felt for Brittany sink in.

**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
>All my friends keep telling me now's the time<br>But I know  
>Just the notion of saying goodbye<br>Breaks my heart it tears me up inside**

**And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
>She's the one for me<br>'Cause her love is so contagious  
>It keeps pulling me in<br>We were meant to be  
>And I can't leave her<br>We're right back in the water**

**So we're right back singing  
>Ooh, Ooh c'mon, ooh, ooh c'mon<br>I wanna walk but there is something that won't let me  
>Ooh, ooh c'mon, ooh, ooh c'mon<br>She's the one that's always there  
>I could tell by the look in her eyes<br>Maybe I'm just another one of her lies  
><strong>

He knew he had to made things right with Brittany, but he had to destroy Jamie's life… And maybe Dani's as well.

**And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
>She's the one for me<br>'Cause her love is so contagious  
>It keeps pulling me in<br>We were meant to be  
>And I can't leave her<br>We're right back in the water**

Jane and Santana were sitting and watching TV in the living room when Jamie and Dani came in. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Jamie asked angrily. "I said when we got home, Jamie!" Dani replied, annoyed. "We are home! What are you hiding from me, Dani?" Jamie asked. "Nothing you need to worry about, Jamie! You focus on your pregnancy. You, need to come with me, because we need to talk!" Dani said, grabbing Jane and going upstairs. Once the door shut, Jamie and Santana both looked at each and wobbled upstairs to spy and listen in on the conversation. Meanwhile, Sky came off of the stage and immediately went to the bar for a drink. Brittany went up to the bar and sat next to him. "You haven't texted or called me in a while. Is there something I should know, Sky?" Brittany asked. Sky sighed. "DJ saw Dani and I fighting and he was scared of me… So I ran off to the strip club, and then I ended up here… I convinced myself that I needed to ruin Jamie's life because she ruined mine… And then Dani tried to stop me, but that just made me want to ruin hers with Santana even more…" Sky explained. "Uh huh… So you're willing to hurt everyone in your family, in revenge for your own behavior?" Brittany asked. "Well, now that you said that, I'm contemplating… Because if I ruin Dani's life with Santana, I ruin Ari and DJ's lives as well… And I would never want hurt them in any way… Those kids mean the world to me…" Sky told her. "Yeah, I can understand that. Those kids are pretty cute… But what about Jamie?" Brittany asked.

Back at the house, Dani was laying the law down with Jane. "How could you not tell anyone that Sky kissed you? How could you not stop him?" Dani asked angrily. "How do you know about that?" Jane asked defensively. "Sky told me. Jamie and I found him at the local karaoke bar. And don't worry, Jamie stayed outside, no harm was done to her." Dani told her. "What else did Sky tell you?" Jane asked. "He said he's planning revenge on Jamie… By waiting for you to come to him for more… He wants to ruin your life with Jamie, Jane. I won't let that happen to Jamie because she's been through enough and a stressful pregnancy is the last thing she needs." Dani explained. Outside the bedroom, Jamie and Santana were still listening. "Why couldn't Dani tell me this herself? Why did Sky kiss my wife? How could he do this to me?" Jamie asked herself. "I love it when Dani gets all defensive! It's so sexy!" Santana said aloud. Jamie turned to Santana and rolled her eyes. "What? It is! You haven't been turned on by Jane lately, have you?" Santana asked. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you Santana!" Jamie exclaimed. "Shh! Something's happening!" Santana said, putting her ear to the door to listen in. "I would never put Jamie in that situation! I love her, Dani! We're having children together!" Jane replied. "That never stopped you from leaving her before…" Dani mumbled.

"Look, I'm not leaving Jamie ever again. I love her and those kids. Sky is mistaken if he believes I am head over heels for him. I'm not going anywhere. Now, what are we telling Jamie? You know she won't drop this, she is a determined woman!" Jane told her. "Yeah I know that. She's my sister. I don't know, make something up!" Dani said as she opened the door. She looked down to find Jamie and Santana sitting there. "Or not, you know because our family can't handle just doing as their told." Dani replied glaring at Jamie. "Hey, I told you I am in this with you whether you like it or not! I love my brother, and if he had a plan to ruin my life, I needed to know! Why do you constantly hide things from me? Why do you shut me out?" Jamie shouted. "I don't have time for this, Jamie! I have… Things to do!" Dani replied. "You are just like you were as a teen! You constantly shut me out! That's why you moved here to New York, isn't it? To get away from you pest of a sister, right? You wanted me to stay with mom and dad! You wanted me to be _**DEAD**_, didn't you? Answer me!" Jamie yelled. She decided to sing _For the First Time in Forever Reprise_ from the movie Frozen.

_**Anna= Jamie**_

_**Elsa= Dani**_

**Anna:  
>Please don't slam the door<br>You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>I finally understand  
>For the first time in forever<br>We can fix this hand in hand  
>We can head down this mountain together<br>You don't have to live in fear  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>I will be right here**

**Elsa:  
>Please go back home<br>Your life awaits  
>Go enjoy the sun<br>And open up the gates  
>You mean well<br>But leave me be  
>Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free<br>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

**Anna:  
>Actually, we're not<strong>

**Elsa:  
>What do you mean you're not?<strong>

**Anna:  
>I get the feeling you don't know<strong>

**Elsa:  
>What do I not know?<strong>

**Anna:  
>Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow<br>'Cause for the first time in forever**

**Elsa:  
>I'm such a fool<br>I can't be free**

**Anna:  
>You don't have to be afraid<strong>

**Elsa:  
>No escape from the storm inside of me<strong>

**Anna:  
>We can work this out together<strong>

**Elsa:  
>I can't control the curse<strong>

**Anna:  
>We'll reverse the storm you've made<strong>

**Elsa:  
>Anna, please, you'll only make it worse<strong>

**Anna:  
>Don't panic<strong>

**Elsa:  
>There's so much fear<strong>

**Anna:  
>We'll make the sun shine bright<strong>

**Elsa:  
>You're not safe here<strong>

**Anna:  
>We can face this thing together<br>We can change this winter weather  
>And everything will be...<strong>

**Elsa:  
>I can't<strong>

As Dani sang the last word she shoved Jamie down and Jamie hit her head on the edge of the table. Jane and Santana heard the crash and ran down the stairs. "Jamie! Oh my God! Dani, what did you do?" Jane cried. "Dani, come with me…." Santana said pulling Dani upstairs. Santana immediately grabbed four bags from the top shelf in their closet. Then got IDs from her nightstand drawer. "San? What's all this?" Dani asked, still afraid. "I always had a back-up plan for all of us, just in case something were to happen. Dani, you, me and the kids, we can leave this place! I have IDs, our bags and a place for us to go! We can have new identities, and not even Jamie, Jane or Sky will be able to find us… If you're scared your hurt Jamie that badly, we can skip this joint… What do you want to do?" Santana asked. Dani looked at Santana with a blank expression.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! What did you think? Will Jamie be alright? What will Dani decide to do with her life with Santana and the kids in New York? Will Sky decide to leave Jamie alone and come back to the house, or destroy her life as planned? Read on to find out! Review please, a lot more review, would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Bette Midler, Miley Cyrus and Orleans. I do own the characters, Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 4:**** Decisions and Sisters**

As Dani yelled her last word, she shoved Jamie down and Jamie hit her head on the edge of the table. Jane and Santana heard the crash and ran down the stairs. "Jamie! Oh my God! Dani, what did you do?" Jane cried. "Dani, come with me…." Santana said pulling Dani upstairs. Santana immediately grabbed four bags from the top shelf in their closet. Then got IDs from her nightstand drawer. "San? What's all this?" Dani asked, still afraid. "I always had a back-up plan for all of us, just in case something were to happen. Dani, you, me and the kids, we can leave this place! I have IDs, our bags and a place for us to go! We can have new identities, and not even Jamie, Jane or Sky will be able to find us… If you're scared your hurt Jamie that badly, we can skip this joint… What do you want to do?" Santana asked. Dani looked at Santana with a blank expression.

"Dani, we don't have time to sit and ponder about this!" Santana said, snapping her fingers in Dani's face. "Huh? No Santana we can't run away from our problems! Jamie is my sister, and I just… Oh God! Jamie!" Dani yelled running downstairs. When she got there, an ambulance crew was there. "Be careful with her! She's pregnant with twins!" Jane cried. Dani watched as Jamie was taken away. "Jane, is she okay?" Dani cried. "Why would you care? You could've killed her! Maybe Jamie was right; maybe you don't want her around, you made it clear then, and you made it clear now. Don't bother coming to the hospital…" Jane growled as she left. Dani stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Santana came down the stairs and saw her wife in the most pain she's ever been in. "Dani…" Santana called. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait… Jamie needs me, she knows deep inside that she does! And… And I need her! I need her Santana!" Dani cried as she ran out to her car. Santana sighed as she watched her wife drive away. "I hope everything is okay… This is the last thing Dani needs right now…" Santana said to herself. At the hospital Jane sat in the waiting room, praying to God that Jamie and the twins would be all right. Dani ran into the waiting room and found Jane sitting alone. "Jane! Have you heard anything about Jamie?" Dani asked. "I thought I told you not to come here. Jamie doesn't want you here, and I don't know why you would want to be here after what you did to her!" Jane exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it! When Jamie wakes up, she'll know I didn't mean it!" Dani cried. "We'll see if the doctor will even let you come in…" Jane growled. "The doctor has known Jamie and I since we were kids! We used to come to him all the time after physical fights back home…" Dani mumbled. The doctor came out and saw Jane and Dani sitting there. "Hey guys… Okay, so Jamie is going to be just fine, just a little bump is all she'll get. The babies are perfectly healthy and no damage was done. Have another argument, Danielle?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, you know us!" Dani told him, grinning slightly. "Okay, just be careful next time! I know how rough you two can be when things heat up!" The doctor said, laughing a bit. Jane then looked to Dani who looked very guilty. "So… You and Jamie came to this doctor since you were kids, huh?" Jane asked. "Yeah, Jamie and I used to get into really physical fights all the time, and since our parents didn't really care about us, there was no one to stop us… So I would take her and I to him after our fights… Jane I moved here to New York because I was afraid that I would really hurt Jamie the next time we fought because we both got stronger… You have to understand, I had to leave her there, I was so scared for her and I didn't want to hurt her, but I ended up doing it anyways. I love her so much, Jane… But you have no idea how happy I was when she showed up at my apartment, that day… She means the world to me, because we're sisters…" Dani explained. "What about your memories?" Jane asked.

"I read our father's journal last night… That's mainly why I was frustrated… He tricked our minds with his machine and put different memories in different places. And the three of us were all children of this couple, who mysteriously disappeared and the three of us were at the local orphanage, and they picked us out, even though they were bad people… So that's the truth… We were adopted, the three of us are real siblings, but we were adopted… I'm hoping once Jamie wakes up, I can talk to her about the three of us going to find our real parents…" Dani said. "Why don't you go see Jamie first, I'm sure if she's awake, she'll be happy to see you…" Jane insisted. "If you say so…" Dani told her. Dani walked into Jamie's hospital room, saw her usual laying position. "Oh Jamie… We need to work things out better…" Dani said aloud. She pressed her hand against Jamie's cheek, running her thumb over it softly. "Singing always made you happy… You liked to wake up to it all the time as a kid… I know as a child, you hid under my shadow, under my wings for protection, but it's your time to soar, Jamie…" Dani told her. She decided to sing _Wind Beneath My Wings_ by Bette Midler.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>It must have been cold there in my shadow,<br>to never have sunlight on your face.  
>You were content to let me shine, that's your way.<br>You always walked a step behind.**

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
>while you were the one with all the strength.<br>A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
>A beautiful smile to hide the pain.<strong>

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
>and everything I would like to be?<br>I can fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<strong>

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
>but I've got it all here in my heart.<br>I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
>I would be nothing without you.<strong>

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
>You're everything I wish I could be.<br>I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<strong>

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
>You're everything, everything I wish I could be.<br>Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,<br>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
>You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.<br>Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.<br>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
>so high I almost touch the sky.<br>Thank you, thank you,  
>thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.<strong>

Dani sat beside her sister and let her tears fall from her face. "I'm so sorry Jamie… I should know better now that we're older…" Dani cried. Jamie turned to see Dani there and smiled at her. "This wasn't your worst, Dani… Remember when you broke my arm because your boyfriend kissed me?" Jamie grinned. Dani laughed remembering. "Yes, but Ian said you kissed him, and I believed him… I didn't know he was cheating on me the entire time…" Dani laughed. "Yeah… There was that other time, when you took my last pudding cup, and I was so mad at you! You pinky swore that you wouldn't eat it!" Jamie laughed. "Well I deserved that one! I did swear by pinky!" Dani grinned. "Dani, I'm fine you know?" Jamie told her sister. "I know, the doctor told us… I am sorry, Jamie… At least it's not as bad as when you punched Santana…" Dani laughed. "That's true! I thought she was going to murder me!" Jamie grinned. "Can I sing you something else?" Dani asked. Jamie nodded and put her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani decided to sing _True Friend_ by Miley Cyrus.

**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
>You've got a million ways to make me laugh<br>You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
>It's so good to have you around<strong>

**You know the secrets I could never tell  
>And when I'm quiet you break through my shell<br>Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>Cause you keep my feet on the ground<strong>

**You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend**

**You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>Somehow you're never out of second chances<br>Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky that I've found<strong>

**A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<strong>

**True friends will go to the end of the earth  
>Till they find the things you need<br>Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
>Cause they've got someone to believe in<strong>

**A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>No need to pretend<br>You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>Pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend **_**[3x]**_

Jamie smiled and hugged Dani. "I love you…" Jamie told her. "I love you too, kiddo. You know you are my best friend? I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world… I would hate to lose you…" Dani told her. "I know, I feel the same way… Dani, why couldn't you just tell me what was going on?" Jamie asked. "Well because I was trying to protect you… Although you are an adult, you're still my kid sister! Things are so complicated right now Jamie, and I didn't want to stress you out…" Dani said, sitting next to Jamie on her hospital bed. "Dani, nothing could possibly stress me out more than you not telling me what's going on with our family. Next time, try not to completely break me, okay?" Jamie grinned. "Deal." Dani said, pulling Jamie into a hug. Jane entered and saw the two hugging. "Now that's a better sight than your head bleeding, Jamie!" Jane smiled. "Hey, you! Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "I should be asking you the same question!" Jane replied. "I'm better now…" Jamie said, smiling up at Dani. "I talked to the nurse, and she said you're good to go… So want to go home? I have a surprise waiting there for you guys…" Jane said walking away slowly.

"What does Jane have planned?" Jamie asked. "I have no idea!" Dani grinned as she raced Jamie out of the hospital. When the three girls walked in the house, they saw Sky and Brittany sitting on the couch, waiting for them. "Sky!" Dani and Jamie squealed. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?!" Sky asked hugging Jamie tightly. "I'm fine, Sky…" Jamie insisted hugging him. "Dani, did you eat her pudding again? You know how she feels about her pudding!" Sky told her. "Sky, it's fine! Dani and I just had some problems, but they got resolved. Speaking of resolving problems however, I heard some things through the grape vine…" Jamie told him, getting out of the hug. "Okay, I may have said I was going to ruin your lives, but Brittany convinced me differently… That and Jane called me to tell me about what had gone down here, and I was scared that I had lost my twin sister… I don't know what I'd do without you, Jamie… I'm so sorry… Think you could find some way to forgive me?" Sky replied. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you… As long as you can take more of my night shifts… Because you know how a pregnant woman can be: We fall asleep really easily… And more pudding cups…. Then maybe you can be forgiven…" Jamie said quietly. "Of course, whatever you need, I'll do it…" Sky told her, hugging her again.

"Well, now that's all said and done, I have some news about our parents… From our father's journal…" Dani announced. "Yeah? What did it say?" Sky asked. "Well, father stated that the three of us were adopted from a couple that mysteriously disappeared… But I don't think adopted is the word he meant…" Dani told them. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked. "Well he put quotations around the word adopted… So I was thinking that we obviously weren't adopted, but I think we were more taken or… Stolen…" Dani said sadly. "Oh my God… Well, at least the three of us are together…" Sky told them. "That's true! At least they kept us together!" Jamie agreed. "So… What's the deal with you and Brittany?" Dani asked, motioning her head towards Brittany. "Well, I don't know… I just talked to her, we haven't talked about that yet…" Sky said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted!" Jamie said, going upstairs to take a nap. Dani went over to Santana and sat on her lap. "Oh jeez Dani! Give me a warning next time! Carrying one person already!" Santana groaned. "Sorry baby… How about we go upstairs and I give you a back rub in the big tub? Hmm?" Dani grinned. Santana didn't even respond to Dani's question; she just picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs into the master bedroom. "Well, it's just you and I again I suppose…" Sky said awkwardly. Just as they thought they were alone, Ari and DJ came running down the stairs. "Uncle Sky! You're back!" Ari cheered. When DJ made eye contact with Sky, he suddenly had a flashback from the last time he saw Sky:

_Sky stood up and got in Dani's face. "What are you going to do, Sky? I'm the eldest adult in this house, so I can call the cops and tell them about your past stripping gig…" Dani warned. "You wouldn't dare…" Sky growled, wanting to grab onto Dani's arm. "I would, if you lay one finger on me… I don't screw around with this kind of behavior, Sky…" Dani said sternly._

DJ stopped in the middle of the stairs and whined in dear. "DJ, it's Uncle Sky! Come on!" Ari called, already in Sky's arms. "No! He bad guy!" DJ cried as he ran into the master bedroom. Dani was massaging Santana's shoulders in the bathtub, having a relaxing time alone together. Santana grinned to herself as she turned and pulled Dani into the tub with her. Dani grinned as Santana kissed her, seductively. "Santana, what's gotten into you this afternoon, hmm?" Dani mumbled. "You will that's for sure…" Santana replied. Dani moved so she could get on top of Santana. DJ was hiding underneath their bed in the master when Ari came looking for him. "DJ, where are you?" Ari called. "Under here! Too scary out there! Waiting for Mama or Mommy!" DJ replied. "You don't have to wait, I know how to unlock the bathroom door!" Ari told him. "Okey dokey Ari!" DJ called out as he crawled out from under the bed. Ari waited for DJ to be next to her. "Okay, so all you got to do is turn this knob and it unlocks!" Ari told him. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. What those kids saw scarred them for life. "AHHH!" Both kids screamed. Santana and Dani immediately looked up and tried to cover themselves and calm them down at the same time. The others were all downstairs dancing and having a fun time. The song _Still The One_ by Orleans played in the background.

**We've been together since way back when  
>Sometimes I never want to see you again<br>But I want you to know  
>After all these years<br>You're still the one  
>I want whisperin' in my ear<br>**

Sky was dancing with Brittany when he knew he had to talk to her about their relationship. "Brittany? Can I talk to you? Alone?" Sky asked. "Yeah sure, let's go upstairs." Brittany replied. That's when the group heard the kids screaming.

**You're still the one  
>I want to talk to in bed<br>Still the one  
>That turns my head<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<br>**

"I got it! You two stay down here, Britt and I will go up and see what's going on!" Sky called as he and Brittany ran upstairs. When Sky got into the bathroom, Dani was in her robe, trying to calm down the kids, as Santana was struggling to get out of the tub.

**I looked at your face every day  
>But I never saw it 'til I went away<br>When winter came  
>I just wanted to go (wanted to go)<br>Deep in the desert  
>I longed for the snow<br>**

"What the hell happened Dani?" Sky asked over the crying kids. "They caught San and I together in the tub…" Dani groaned. Sky slapped his forehead and groaned loudly. "Brittany, can you help Santana out of the tub? I have to help my sister…" Sky asked. "Yeah sure!" Brittany replied.

**You're still the one  
>That makes me laugh<br>Still the one  
>That's my better half<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<br>You're still the one  
>That makes me strong<br>Still the one  
>I want to take along<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one (yes you are)<strong>

"Britt, you don't need to help me, I'm fine!" Santana told her. "Yes you do! You're a 5 month pregnant woman and it's okay if you can't get out of a bathtub!" Brittany replied. "I need to get out to help Dani with the kids… I don't want her to talk to them without me!" Santana said and she fell back into the water.

**Changing, our love is going gold  
>Even though we grow old, it grows new<br>**

"Here, let me help…" Brittany said rolling up her pant legs. She stepped into the tub and helped Santana stand up. Both girls looked at each other deeply, Brittany trying not to look at Santana's body.****

**You're still the one  
>That I love to touch<br>Still the one  
>And I can't get enough<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<br>**

"_Even when she's pregnant she looks sexy!_" Brittany thought to herself. "B—Brittany, we can't do anything… I love Dani..." Santana told her. "I know, and I believe I'm getting back together with Sky…" Brittany replied. Brittany stepped out of the tub and helped Santana as well. She handed Santana her robe and slightly smiled at her.

**You're still the one  
>Who can scratch my itch<br>Still the one  
>And I wouldn't switch<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<br>You are still the one  
>That makes me shout<br>Still the one  
>That I dream about<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<br>**

"Umm… Thanks…" Santana said awkwardly. "You're welcome…" Brittany replied. Santana immediately walked out of the room to find Dani and the kids. Brittany stood there and screamed silently to herself.

**You're still the one  
>Yeah, still the one<br>We're still having fun  
>And you're still the one<strong>

Dani and Sky sat with kids who were calmly playing with their blocks. Santana came in and smiled at them. "Alright you two, Mama and I need to talk to you about something, which means Uncle Sky needs to leave." Dani told them, making eye contact. "Dani I believe I should I be here as well! DJ, you and I have some things to work out…" Sky told his sister. "I will come get you with DJ when we're done, Sky." Dani replied. Sky nodded and left the room. Santana sat next to Dani and they smiled at their two kids. "Hey ninos… How are you?" Santana asked. "Okay… Just kind of scared…" Ari told her. "Yeah! Scared!" DJ replied. "Well, your Mama and I have something we need to talk to you about. It's really important, so you guys got to listen and ask as many questions as you need to, okay?" Dani asked them. Both kids nodded their heads and were interested in what the two women had to say. Dani and Santana looked at each other and took a deep breath in.

**Well? What did you think? Will Dani and Santana end up telling their kids about the birds and the bees? Will Sky and Brittany get back together? Will Jamie have a successful pregnancy? Read on to find out! Review, review the heck out of this story guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by One Direction or Kylie Minogue. I do own the characters, Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, and Alex.**

**Chapter 5:**** Being Honest**

"Well, your Mama and I have something we need to talk to you about. It's really important, so you guys got to listen and ask as many questions as you need to, okay?" Dani asked them. Both kids nodded their heads and were interested in what the two women had to say. Dani and Santana looked at each other and took a deep breath in. Meanwhile, Sky sat Brittany down in his room to talk. "Look, Brittany we need to talk about us…" Sky explained. "What about us?" Brittany asked. "Well… Are we together or are we not? Because I can't play this limbo game, Britt…" Sky told her. Brittany sighed and looked at Sky deeply. "Sky, I just… I can't… Do you even know the real reason I'm here?" Brittany cried. "Brittany? What's going on?" Sky asked, concerned. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for Santana!" Brittany told him. Ari began to get frustrated with her parents. "Mama! I have Blue's Clues to watch in a while! Let's go!" Ari whined, shaking Santana. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart! Okay, so we wanted to talk to you two about what you saw Mommy and I doing earlier…" Santana began.

Dani sat down next to the kids and placed DJ in her lap. "Mama's right… Tell us how you are feeling…" Dani asked. "Scary!" DJ commented. "Yeah, it was! It was weird 'cause it was just like Uncle Sky and Brittany!" Ari added, sitting on Santana. "Well, that's because it was… Mommy and I were doing what was called making love…" Santana explained. "Making love? What's that?" Ari asked. "Well… When two people who love each other very much, they… They-" "They hug each other! Yeah, they hug and kiss each other with the door closed!" Santana cut in. Dani gave Santana the look of '_Are you serious?!_ ' Both Ari and DJ looked at Dani with confusion. "Santana, How about you go get them a snack, I'll better explain this to them…" Dani suggested. "Alright, fine!" Santana said, rolling her eyes and placing Ari on the floor. Santana happened to past Sky's room, overhearing their conversation.

"What do you mean you're only here for Santana?" Sky asked, feeling his heartbreak into pieces. "When Santana called and asked for my help, I came here thinking I was finally getting her back! So I had my hopes up! Then I met you and Jamie and things got turned around! But you all saw our attraction towards each other! We still have feelings for each other! That's why I have to go, because Santana really loves Dani and those kids! I could never take her away from something she loves so much!" Brittany opened the door and saw Santana standing there. "Brittany…" Santana said, looking into her eyes. "Santana, please tell me you aren't angry with me…" Brittany pleaded. Sky looked at them, and slammed his door. Santana took Brittany downstairs and sat down on the couch. "Britt, tell me the truth… Are you still in love with me?" Santana asked her.

Meanwhile, Dani sat with the two kids on the floor, waiting for Santana to come back. "Well, I don't know what's taking your Mama so long, but I guess I will have to continue without her." Dani told them. "Mommy? Is what Mama said true? Is that what making love is?" Ari asked. "Well, yes and no. I mean it's something very special that you should only do with somebody you love very much…" Dani tried to explain. "Can we do that with you?" DJ asked. "Oh no! No, no, no! You guys don't do that with us, you do that with whomever you marry! That is when you are both older. Much, MUCH older! Okay?" Dani asked. Both kids nodded and went on with their day. Dani went to downstairs to find Santana and Brittany secretly talking. "Well? Do you? You need to answer my question, Brittany! Not letting you leave until you do!" Santana told her. Brittany sighed and looked deeply into Santana's eyes. "Santana, I love you… I came here because I still loved you and I believed that you were unhappy… I wanted to get back together with you for some time now… I just… I can't wait forever, and I know you are happy here with Dani and the kids, and I'm not about to take you away from that! Besides, you are pregnant again!" Brittany spat out.

"Brittany, I know all of this! Don't you think I've thought about all of this through? I love Dani, don't me wrong, but I have thought about us getting back together… Or maybe even a small affair at times… But Britt, I can't do that to Dani… I'd lose her and the kids forever! I love them all too much to lose them… Brittany we had our fun when we were teens, but now we are adults, and… I'm sorry, but we can't do this—I can't do this…" Santana told her. Dani came down the stairs, looking at both women. "Brittany, I think it's time for you to leave. I need a word alone with Santana." Dani said, glaring at her wife. Brittany nodded and left the house for good. Dani turned to Santana, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "What? I made it clear that I was not going to be with her because I love you!" Santana exclaimed. "I don't want to hear it, Santana… That girl didn't care about Sky or Jamie! She was just using them to get to you!" Dani told her. "No she wasn't! And she's not just a girl! She was my first real love, Dani! You know that!" Santana yelled back. Jamie came down the stairs, still tired because all of the yelling interrupted her nap. "Guys…" Jamie mumbled. The two, still arguing, didn't hear Jamie. "You just can't get your feelings right, can you? I'm not even sure if you truly love me! Maybe my assumptions are right; maybe you lied about the baby! Brittany's the mother of _**your**_ baby, isn't she?" Dani yelled.

"What? How can you even say that! You know the truth about the baby!" Santana replied. "Guys…." Jamie mumbled louder. "I don't even know anymore! Maybe I regret even almost having sex with you in the bathtub! I feel bad for the kids because they caught one of their mothers making a mistake!" Dani screamed. Santana felt her heart rip into two and slapped Dani painfully on the cheek. Dani gasped and glared at Santana. "You didn't just do that to me…" Dani yelled as she pulled Santana's hair. Instead of getting angrier, Santana felt more pleasure than pain, and softly moaned. Dani looked at Santana and rolled her eyes. "You are just a horny little slut aren't you? Even when we're fighting, all you can think about is sex!" Dani exclaimed. "I can't help it! I have my sexy wife standing in front of me! And I love it when you pull my hair!" Santana murmured as she fiercely kisses Dani. Dani pulls Santana down with her onto the couch and continue to make-out. "GUYS!" Jamie screamed over them. Both girls look up to the stairs and saw Jamie standing there.

"God! I've been calling you for ages! Please keep it down! I'm trying to sleep! Don't you know it's Valentine's Day? I have to rest up!" Jamie scolded. "Sorry, sweetheart… Go upstairs, I'll be up there in a minute…" Dani apologized. Jamie nodded and went into her bedroom. Dani blushed and got up off of Santana. "I'm sorry, I have to go talk to Jamie…" Dani said, running upstairs. Meanwhile, Sky sat in his bedroom, strumming his guitar. "You make me strong…" Sky sang softly. He sighed to himself. "Can't believe I got fooled again…" Sky told himself, flopping onto his bed. He decided to sing _Strong_ by One Direction.

**My hands,  
>Your hands<br>Tied up  
>Like two ships.<strong>

**Drifting  
>Weightless.<br>Waves try to break it.  
>I'd do anything to save it.<br>Why is it so hard to say it?**

**My heart,  
>Your heart<br>Sit tight like book ends.**

**Pages  
>Between us<br>Written with no end.  
>So many words we're not saying.<br>Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
>You make me strong.<strong>

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care,<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong<br>That you make me strong?**

**Think of  
>How much<br>Love that's been wasted.**

**People  
>Always<br>Trying to escape it.  
>Move on to stop their heart breaking.<br>But there's nothing I'm running from.  
>You make me strong.<strong>

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care,<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong?<strong>

**So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
>Need you to keep me from falling apart.<br>I'll always hold on.  
>'Cause you make me strong.<strong>

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care.<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong?<strong>

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care,<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong<br>That you make me strong?**

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care,<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong<br>That you make me strong? **

Sky sat in his computer chair and sat quietly and thought to himself. "I wish there was a girl out there for me… " Sky sighed to himself. Suddenly his door opened and DJ stood there. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Sky asked. "I sorry Uncle Sky… I love you!" DJ told him. DJ ran and jumped onto Sky's lap and hugged him. "Aw! I love you too, pal!" Sky grinned. Meanwhile, Jamie and Dani sat in Jamie's room, discussing the issue at hand. "I just… UGH! Santana always does it lately, and it's all because of that Brittany girl!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, why don't you remind Santana of the reason why she fell in love with you? Do a reenactment of your first time together or something! I mean, Sky's taking the kids out for the evening, isn't he?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, he is… But, what about you? Do you have any plans?" Dani asked. "Yeah, Jane and I are going out to dinner and staying in a hotel tonight! Just a little romance!" Jamie said, raising her eyebrows goofily. Dani giggled with her sister. "Just be careful out there tonight. You are due any time now Jamie…" Dani reminded her.

"I know, Dani! Relax! You say that to me even when I get the mail!" Jamie said, playfully pushing her sister. "Well, I say it out of care! Being 9 months pregnant with twins is a huge deal!" Dani told her. "I know I went to the doctor!" Jamie grinned. "Alright, alright! Then go on and get out of here! You got to go meet your wife!" Dani said, pushing Jamie out of the door. "I will, I will! Jeez!" Jamie replied. "And remember: If you go into labor—" "Dani, relax! I got this, I know what to do, and I know I have to call you no matter what… I know I'm a big girl!" Jamie reminded her sister as she left. Dani smiled as she watched her little sister drive away. Suddenly, the kids came running down the stairs with Sky. "Come on Uncle Sky! You promised to take us to Chuck E. Cheese's!" Ari whined. "I know, I know! I just have to make sure your Mommy won't murder me first!" Sky replied. Dani turned and saw her kids getting antsy. "What's up guys?" Dani asked. "Hey Dani, is it okay if I take them to Chuck E. Cheese's? I did promise them, and if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it!" Sky told her.

"Hmm… I don't know, what do you think, Santana?" Dani asked when Santana walked into the room. "Please Mama? Please!? All of my friends are going to be there!" Ari whined. "Yeah! Uncle Sky and I have to play in the ball pit Mommy!" DJ said pulling Dani's pant leg. "And eat pizza!" Both kids whined together. Dani and Santana looked to each other and grinned. "Alright, you may go! But you have to be good for Uncle Sky, because if you're not, he has the right to bring you right back here… Okay?" Dani told them. Both kids cheered and agreed with the terms. Sky smiled and took the kids away from the night. "So, what's our plans for the night? I mean we have an empty house, just you and I…" Santana asked, seductively. "Well, I have a plan for you and I, but you can't come upstairs until I tell you to, okay?" Dani said, running up into their bedroom grinning. Meanwhile, Jane and Jamie were walking to their hotel room for the night, hand in hand. "Jane I can't believe you got us into that restaurant!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well, you deserve it! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jamie… You are my permanent Valentine, and because of that, you deserve a nice dinner, every once in a while!" Jane replied. Once they got up to their hotel room, things started heating up. The song _Can't Get You Out of my Head_ by Kylie Minogue played.

**La la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la  
>La la la la la<strong>

**I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy your loving is all I think about<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy it's more than I dare to think about<br>**

Jamie and Jane started kissing, letting things happen, grinning at each other. "So eager tonight! And already wet I see? Sexy!" Jane grinned. "J—Jane, that's not what you think it is!" Jamie said, panicking.

**La la la  
>La la la la la<br>**

Santana sat in the living room, waiting for Dani to call her up. "I can't believe what happened today… I just… Can't get Brittany out of my head…" Santana said to herself. Meanwhile, Dani was setting up for her big night with Santana. "This has to work, because if it doesn't, I'm losing Santana altogether…" Dani told herself.

**I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy your loving is all I think about<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy it's more than I dare to think about<br>**

"What do you mean it's not what I think it is? Isn't it? Oh my God! Jamie, is—is that—" "Yes Jane! My water broke! Jane I'm scared! What do we do?!" Jamie panicked. "It's okay! Everything's fine! I'll call an ambulance, and you just… Just relax!" Jane told her wife.

**Every night  
>Every day<br>Just to be there in your arms**

**Won't you stay  
>Won't you lay<br>Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
><strong>

Sky sat and watched his niece and nephew play in the restaurant. Suddenly, a girl sat next to him. "Those kids are even more cute now than they were before!" The girl commented. "Oh, thank-you—Oh my God! Alex?! Why are you not in jail?!" Sky said, jumping out of his seat. "Stop, don't panic! I got a warning and community service! I just saw you sitting here alone, and I thought you would like some company…" Alex stated.

**La la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la  
>La la la la la<strong>

"Dani? Can I come up now?" Santana called. "Yes! Come in!" Dani replied. Santana entered the bedroom, and saw a familiar place. "Recognize this scene?" Dani asked. "How could I forget? This is the same as the first time we had sex together… Dani! This is so sweet!" Santana said, kissing her cheek. "I figured this had to be the only way to make you see that I love you, Santana… And no one is taking you away from me. Not Brittany, not Jamie, not anyone… Please… Don't leave the kids and me… We need you…" Dani pleaded. "How could I ever leave my family? I love you guys…" Santana grinned as she pulled Dani down with her onto their bed, as they made love, just like their first time.

****

**I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy your loving is all I think about<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy it's more than I dare to think about<strong>

"AHHHH! Jane when is the ambulance going to be here?!" Jamie screamed. "Any minute, sweetheart! Just hold on!" Jane told her. "Jane! You have to call Dani! She can help us!" Jamie yelled. "But she's having her night with Santana…" Jane said quietly. "CALL DANI! YOUR CHILDREN ARE DEPENDING ON HER! I NEED HER HELP I'M SO SCARED! GIVE ME THE PHONE I'LL DO IT!" Jamie screamed as she took her phone and called Dani. "Well… I'll text Sky and let him know… I have never seen Jamie like this and it's kind of scary!" Jane said to herself.

****

**There's a dark secret in me  
>Don't leave me locked in your heart<strong>

**Set me free  
>Feel the need in me<br>Set me free  
>Stay forever and ever and ever and ever<strong>

Sky sat with Alex and continued their conversation, getting to know her better and starting to have feelings for her. The kids sat next to them, eating their pizza and giggling. "Uncle Sky? You're phone is lighting up!" Ari told him. "Huh? Oh, thanks kiddo!" Sky said as he checked his phone. He saw the text from Jane and completely panicked. "Oh my God! Okay, guys we got to go! Aunt Jamie's having her babies! We got to go to the hospital, okay? Come on!" Sky said picking them up. "Sky, let me help you! You have your hands full!" Alex offered. "Sure, thanks!" Sky smiled.

****

**La la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la  
>La la la la la<strong>

Jamie began to get frustrated with Dani not picking up her phone. She was in the ambulance, waiting for her sister to answer. "Damn it! She's not answering, Jane! I can't do this, without her!" Jamie panicked, feeling another contraction. "It's okay, Jamie! I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you!" Jane promised. Dani and Santana fell onto the mattress, feeling better than before they had started. "Damn… I haven't… Felt this good… In a while!" Santana breathed out. "I know!" Dani, grinned, snuggling Santana's chest. Santana looked over to Dani's phone, which was lighting up. "Babe, you're phone is going off…" Santana mumbled to her.

****

**I just can't get you out of my head  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>I just can't get you out of my head... **

Jamie, now at the hospital, was waiting for the doctor to come in. "Jamie, sweetheart, when will these contractions stop?" Jane said through her teeth, watching her hand turn red. "When these kids come out of me!" Jamie screamed. Sky, Alex and the kids came running into the room. "Aunt Jamie!" The kids cheered. "Hey guys—What the hell is she doing here?" Jane asked. "She was helping me with the kids, Jane! Don't make this a problem right now!" Sky pleaded. Jamie screamed again and a nurse came running in. "Alright, it's time to get checked, Mrs. Martinez!" The nurse said cheerfully. Everyone but Jamie left the room. "Look, I'll call Dani… Just, promise me you won't hurt Alex, she's been really helpful tonight with the kids." Sky told her. Jane nodded as he went off. Dani's phone buzzed again and she groaned. "Who could be bothering me right now? Everyone has plans!" Dani groaned. She reached for her phone to see 12 missed calls, plus Sky calling her. "What do you need, Sky?" Dani groaned.

"Finally you answer! Listen, I'm at the hospital!" Sky told her. "What?! Is everything all right?" Dani asked, sitting up. "Yeah, just your sister is in labor! Come on Dani!" Sky scolded. "Oh God! Jamie! Is she okay?" Dani asked. "The nurse is checking her right now, but I'd come down here now… She's really panicking, Dani." Sky said. "Alright, I'll be there soon, thanks!" Dani hung up. "What's wrong with Jamie?" Santana asked, watching her wife getting up and getting dressed. "She's in labor, I have to go and help her! Sky said she's really scared!" Dani told her. Santana nodded and the two went to the hospital. "Look! Mommy is here!" Ari told them. The group looked up and the kids immediately hugged them. "Hey ninos! Did you have fun?" Santana asked. "Where's Jamie?" Dani asked. "In her room, the doctor told us something… We think you should hear it from Jamie…" Jane said, showing Dani to Jamie's room. Santana sat with the kids, knowing Dani needed to be alone. Jamie sat in her hospital bed, scared for her life. Jane came in with Dani and Jamie felt relieved.

Jane went over to her wife and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine, I promise…" Jane told her. Jamie nodded and hugged her tightly. Jane smiled and left the two alone. "Jamie, what's going on?" Dani asked, getting worried. "Dani, the doctor said I can't give birth the natural way… I… I have to get a C-Section!" Jamie cried, feeling more another contraction. Dani sat there in shock, hugging her sister who was about to have surgery.

**Wow! Big chapter! Will the C-Section go the way the plan? What will be the sexes of the twins? Are Sky and Alex going to get together? Who will Santana end up with in the end? Read on to find out more! Review please!**

**One Last Note!**** I have decided that this will be the last story of the Helping Jamie Saga! So review and read as much as you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Faith Hill, or songs from Glee. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex and Jamie and Jane kids!**

**Chapter 6:**** Life and Truth**

"I have to get a C-Section! Dani, I'm so scared!" Jamie cried. Dani sat there in shock, hugging her sister, because that's all she knew what to do. "Mrs. Martinez, it's time for your C-Section… You may have 2 people in there with you… I'll give you a minute to decide…" The nurse said, going in and out of the room. Jamie looked to Dani with a panicked expression. "Hey, it's going to be alright! I promise! The doctor's are going to give you drugs and you'll be fine! You are finally having children, Jamie!" Dani said, forcing a smile for her sister. Jamie smiled back and hugged her sister tighter. In the operation room, Jamie had Dani and Jane in there with her. Jane kissed her wife's forehead, trying to calm her down. "Jane, I'm worried…" Jamie whispered. "Everything will be all right… The doctor's are trustworthy!" Jane promised.

"Okay you two, I have baby #1! It's a boy!" The doctor announced. Jamie looked to both girls and smiled. "See Jamie? I told you it would all be fine!" Dani said, trying not to cry. "Jamie! We have a son!" Jane balled. "Jane, honey we still have another kid, yet! Don't use up all of your tears!" Jamie grinned. "Okay! I'm sorry! Continue!" Jane replied. "And… Here's baby #2! It's a girl!" The doctor said. "We have 1 of each!" Jamie squealed. "Now Ari and DJ have playmates!" Dani grinned. "Jamie, I'm so happy!" Jane told her wife. Jamie smiled at Jane and lightly kissed her. Eventually, Jamie was sewn up and placed back into her hospital room. Jane and Jamie were asleep while the rest of the family quietly waited in the room with them. Dani was lying on Santana's lap and looked up at her. "What?" Santana whispered. "I'm just so happy! I got you, our kids and now I have a niece and nephew!" Dani told her. "I'm glad…" Santana smiled. Dani rolled over to fall back asleep happily. Hours later, the group woke up when the nurse came in with the twins. "Here's the boy and here's the girl." The nurse told Jamie and Jane, handing them each one. "Jamie… They're beautiful…" Jane sniffled. "I know…" Jamie replied.

Dani came over and took a long look at her niece and nephew. Ari and DJ sleepily walked over and stood on their tiptoes. "Who are they Mommy?" DJ asked, rubbing his eyes. Dani smiled and picked him up to see closer. "These are your cousins… They don't have names yet, but they're going to live with us at the house!" Dani told them. "More people? Ugh! Mom, why do we have so many people living with us?" Ari groaned. Santana grinned and placed Ari on her lap. "Since when is she your _**Mom**_, mija? What happened to Mommy or Mama?" Santana grinned. "Since at school nobody called their parents that!" Ari sassily replied. Dani tried to cover her laugh, but Santana saw. "Come on, let's give them some time alone with their new kids…" Dani giggled. She hugged the two new parents and the four left the room. Alex was still waiting in the waiting room for Sky, and Sky knew he needed to tell Jamie about this, but he wanted to save it for another. He walked up to his sister and hugged her.

"Hey… I know you've been through a lot today, and I'm proud of you… Who knew I had such a tough twin?" Sky grinned. Jamie placed her head on his chest and looked up at him with a grin. "Thanks, Sky… That means a lot to me…" Jamie said softly. "I'm going to head out now, but call me if you need anything, okay?" Sky told them. Both nodded and Sky left with Alex on his arm. Jamie tried to hide her tears of joy from her wife, but didn't succeed. "Jamie, it's okay!" Jane grinned. "It's not like me to cry!" Jamie sobbed. "Honey, it's alright… Look at our beautiful babies…" Jane told her. Jamie looked down at their baby boy and smiled. "I think he looks a lot like you…" Jane sniffled. "Yeah? Well she looked like a miniature you…" Jamie replied. "What are we going to name them?" Jane asked. "Well, for him, how about Jeffery? That's cute right?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, that's adorable! Middle name?" Jane replied. "How about James? You do know that my real name is James, right? They thought I was a boy like Sky, and when they realized I was a girl, it was too late to change it… So they've always just called me Jamie!" Jamie laughed. "I didn't know that! I love it though! Jeffery James Martinez… Aww!" Jane giggled. "Okay, you pick our little girl's name then!" Jamie insisted.

"Alright then! Well… Do you remember when we all first met Sky, and you and Dani were laughing when you found out Sky's full name?" Jane asked. Jamie laughed, reliving the memory. "Yes I do! He was mad at Dani and I for weeks!" "Well, why don't we name her Skylar? I mean it is a girl's name as well…" Jane grinned. "Oh my God! I love it! Sky will feel so proud! Middle name, now!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well… I don't know about that one…" Jane stated. "Okay… What about your name? Skylar Jane?" Jamie asked. "Do you think it's weird that we'd name our kids after us?" Jane asked. "No, I think it's cute!" Jamie replied. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Martinez came into the room. "Jane, honey! Why did you not call us?!" Mrs. Martinez asked. "I'm sorry, I was kind of busy…" Jane mumbled. "Jamie, are you alright? Dani told us you had a C-Section!" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes, I am fine! Great in fact!" Jamie smiled. "Look at them! How precious!" Mrs. Martinez squealed. "Do they have names yet?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes they sure do! Mom, Dad, meet your grandchildren: Jeffery James and Skylar Jane Martinez…" Jane announced. "Aww!" Mrs. Martinez cried. "Those are great names, sweetheart…" Mr. Martinez said proudly.

The nurse came in and took the babies away from a bit so everyone could get some sleep. Back at the house, the kids were in bed and Dani and Santana were sitting in their bed chatting. "I think it's time we get an ultrasound for you, San…" Dani said, lying onto Santana's chest. "Yeah we probably should…" Santana agreed, distracted. Dani took that as a sign and went back to her spot in their bed. "Santana? Is everything alright?" Dani asked, worriedly. "Yeah, everything's fine babe…" Santana said, turning out her light and turning to her side. Dani sadly slide under the sheets and cried onto her pillow quietly. During the night, Dani woke up to Santana mumbling in her sleep. "No… It's not your baby… I know you want it to be, but it's not!" Santana mumbled. "San? Santana wake up!" Dani mumbled to her wife, trying to shake her awake. "W—What? What Dani?" Santana mumbled. "Santana, what were you dreaming about?" Dani asked.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about, Dani… Just… Go back to sleep…" Santana mumbled, rolling over. Dani felt betrayed by Santana tonight and decided enough was enough. She grabbed her pillow and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Santana demanded. "I'm sleeping in Jamie's room. It seems like you really don't want me around tonight, and I don't know why. Whatever your problem is Santana; you need to get over it. I'm sorry you have to choose between Brittany and I, but you need to choose so I can continue to be heart-broken, or live a happy life." Dani snapped, leaving the room. As she walked into Jamie's room, she immediately began to cry. Dani flopped onto the bed and balled. Sky could hear this and came down. "Jamie? What are you doing— Dani? What's the matter?" Sky asked, confused. Dani sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep, Sky…" Dani told him. "No, Dani… Why are you here and not with your wife in your bed?" Sky asked her, sitting down next to her. "Because, Santana snapped at me… I don't know what her deal is Sky… It's like she just can't make up her mind between Brittany and me… I mean why is this such a hard thing for her to decide? I mean she married me, she had children with me, and she LOVES me! I don't understand!" Dani balled.

Sky pulled his sister in and hugged her tightly. "It's alright… Santana is just going through emotions and her pregnancy is making it a little worse… I won't let her hurt you, Dani…" Sky promised. The next day, Santana found Sky and Dani sound asleep in Jamie's room together. As soon as she was going to walk in the room, Sky woke up, seeing her. "Santana, I need to speak with you. Privately." Sky told her. Sky had Santana follow him into his bedroom in the attic. "Trying to have another affair with me, Sky?" Santana asked. "No. Stop it. This is not about that night. That was a mistake, and you know it." Sky growled. "Chill out! Jeez..." Santana mumbled. "Why?" Sky asked. "Why what, nerd?" Santana snapped. "Why are you hurting my sister so deeply? Brittany isn't worth losing your children and Dani over, is she?" Sky asked. "No, of course not! You know I love them!" Santana replied. "Then be with her! She loves you! And with the baby on the way—" "Your almost baby, Sky?" Santana asked. Sky growled again and punched his pillow. "I told you, our affair is not what this argument is about!" Sky yelled.

"Then what is this about Sky? You know I don't love Britt like that anymore! I'm mostly upset because I almost got pregnant with your baby! But I have to still lie to the one person I love most because I made one huge mistake and slept with her brother!" Santana yelled back. "I apologized to you a million times! I told you once it was made clear that the baby was Dani's that we no longer had to talk to each other about the affair! Now stop making this about yourself! I am talking to you because my sister is upset! Now I expect her to be happy again before we go visit Jamie in the hospital. Get out of my room." Sky demanded. "You know I'm usually the one who blackmails people, Skylar!" Santana snapped. "Well this wouldn't be happening if we didn't sleep together… But you couldn't keep your slutty little paws off me… Now you know why I'm blackmailing you, and you know what you have to do… Now leave…" Sky growled. Santana nodded and went to find Dani. Sky screamed silently to himself. "She has no idea how much I need to have her again… This will work out to my liking, and will work out for Dani as well…" Sky decided to sing _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ from Glee.

**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
>My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel<strong>

**Touching you, touching me  
>touching you, god you're touching me<strong>

**I believe in a thing called love  
>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<br>There's a chance we could make it now  
>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<br>I believe in a thing called love  
>Ooh!<strong>

**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
>You got me in a spin but everythin' is !<strong>

**Touching you, touching me  
>touching you, god you're touching me<strong>

**I believe in a thing called love  
>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<br>There's a chance we could make it now  
>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<br>I believe in a thing called love  
>Ooh! Guitar!<strong>

**Touching you, touching me  
>touching you, god you're touching me<strong>

**I believe in a thing called love  
>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<br>There's a chance we could make it now  
>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<br>I believe in a thing called love  
>Ooh! <strong>

Santana went into the bathroom and saw Dani in the shower. She decided to surprise her and stepped in beside her. "Santana? What the hell are you doing in here?" Dani asked, trying to hide her body. "Dani, we've been married for over 5 years now, I think I know what your body looks like… And I'm here because I wanted to apologize… I'm sorry, I just have been really stressed about work, and—" "And deciding between Brittany and I... I know, I know…" Dani interrupted. "No… This has nothing to do with Brittany! Dani, I don't want to go back to Brittany! I was just telling her that so she could leave feeling a bit less heart-broken! I'm married to you, and I'm staying with you… So… I'm sorry…" Santana told her. Dani looked at Santana's saddened eyes. "I forgive you… I know that work has been a hassle and on top of all that you have your emotions which are on a rollercoaster…" Dani said, hugging her wife. Santana hugged her back, feeling so guilty not telling her about her situation with Sky. "Dani, if I told you something, would you promise not to freak out and beat a certain person to a pulp? And also not beat me and hate me forever?" Santana asked.

"It depends on what you tell me… Santana, what are you hiding from me?" Dani asked, grinning and kissing her jaw. Just as Santana was going to answer, DJ was knocking repeatedly. Dani grinned and turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her robe. "Whatever is up, I'm sure it will end up being alright… You're Santana Lopez, remember?" Dani said, going to attend to DJ. A few minutes later the gang drove to the hospital to go see Jamie and the kids. When they entered the room, Jane was passed out in a nearby chair and Jamie was up, reading. "Hey there, my beautiful, strong sister!" Dani grinned. "Hey guys!" Jamie replied. "Aunt Jamie!" The kids exclaimed, climbing onto her bed. "Hi! Oh my goodness! Why are you guys hugging me so much?" Jamie grinned. ""Cause we missed you!" DJ told her. "Aunt Jamie, you need to come home…" Ari whined. "I know, darlin'! I'll be home soon! Is it lonely without me?" Jamie asked. "No, but Mama and Mom keep fighting and Mama and Uncle Sky fought too!" Ari told her.

Dani immediately looked to Sky and Santana for an explanation. "Dani, what's going on? I live there too, so I deserve to know!" Jamie told her. "I'll tell you in a minute, Jamie… I want to talk to these too first. We'll be outside." Dani said, dragging Sky and Santana out of the room. "What's happening?" DJ asked. "I don't know sweetheart… It makes me worried, 'cause when your Mommy gets angry, she really gets angry…" Jamie told him, worried. Dani had Sky following her as she dragged Santana out by the ear. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Dani let go of me! You know how sensitive my ears are!" Santana whined. Dani let go of her ear and glared at both of them. "San, I thought you were over Sky living at the house!" Dani asked her. "I did! That's not the reason Sky and I were arguing babe!" Santana replied. "Then why were you? You both knew goddamn well that both kids were sleeping and they hear everything! I felt guilty enough that they heard you and I, Santana!" Dani snapped. "Hey, that was not my fault!" Santana replied. "Alright, enough! I'll tell you the real reason we were fighting, Dani." Sky told his sister. "And that is what, Sky?" Dani replied. "I was trying to convince Santana to go back to you and apologize because you don't deserve to be spoken to that way. And then it got real dirty and—" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean it got dirty? Is this what you were trying to tell me in the shower, Santana?" Dani asked.

Santana looked in the corner of her eye and saw Sky glaring at her. "Yes it was Dani. I'll tell you everything, come on… I'll buy you coffee…" Santana said, taking Dani to the coffee station. Sky was about to follow them, but Dani gave him the look, and Sky immediately went back into Jamie's hospital room. Sky went into the room, and got attacked by the kids. "Hey guys! What's up?" Sky asked. "Are you okay? Mommy gets angry!" DJ told him. "I'm fine, buddy! Now worries!" Sky grinned. Sky looked over and saw Jamie holding the twins. "Come on, let's go look at the babies…" Sky told them. The three sat down next to bed and looked at the others. "Did you name them yet?" Sky asked. "Yeah we did… Why don't you let the kids go wake up Jane? 'Cause I have a surprise for you." Jamie grinned. Sky nodded and let the kids go play with Jane's hair while she was sleeping. "Which one can I hold?" Sky asked. "Here, hold her…" Jamie said, handing her daughter over carefully to her brother. "So, who is that?" Sky asked, rocking the little girl. "This is your nephew, Jeffery James…" Jamie told him. "Aww… Cute! So we got DJ and Jeff? That's awesome! We will definitely have some boy time!" Sky said excitedly. "And who you are holding is your niece, Skylar Jane…" Jamie said with a big smile. Sky looked to the little girl, then to his sister. "S—Skylar? Y—You named her after me?" Sky asked, trying to hold back tears. "Yes! You are her uncle, and we love you… You've helped our family so much lately, Sky... You've earned it!" Jamie smiled. Sky immediately had flashbacks of what had happened to Santana and him.

_ Sky and Santana were hanging out while the kids were sleeping. Jamie and Dani were out and Jane was working. Both were laughing at what were on the T.V. "I can't believe that guy! He had like 20 shrimps in his mouth!" Sky exclaimed. "I know, right?" Santana agreed. "Santana, you know I enjoy our time together, right? I mean we had our differences, but I hope that you see me as a helpful, and protective brother of Dani and Jamie. I really care deeply about them, they're the main reason I came back here." Sky admitted. "Well, I hope so… I mean they are your sisters!" Santana grinned lightly. "They may be the main reason, but there is another reason on why I am here…" Sky told her. "And what is that reason? Did you fall for Brittany?" Santana asked._

_ "No, actually… I also came back here for you, Santana. I… Santana I've loved you from the moment I first saw you… I know you're married to my eldest sister, and when I found out you kissed Jamie, but Dani took you back, I wasn't angry; I was turned on! Santana I've wanted you for months, now… We're alone now, and I can tell that you want me too…" Sky said, trying to move about Santana. "Sky, I like you, but not like that! I am in love and happily married to Dani. I think we should stop hanging out like this…" Santana said nervously, getting up from the couch. _

_ "No, see that's not how this is going to work. You see Santana, you and I are going to take a little trip upstairs to my bedroom, and I am going to do things to you that Dani couldn't do in a million years. Now, if you tell anyone about this, you will regret it for the rest of your sorry little life. You were right to doubt me and call me a bad man, Santana. I am just like my father, just trying to get in deep with my sisters, and then crush them when they find out their precious Santana is pregnant with my offspring." Sky told her as he dragged her upstairs. "NO! Sky, I won't do this!" Santana said, pushing and fighting her way off of Sky. "Oh Santana… When will you learn? If you fight me and tell Dani, whom do you think she will really believe: A skank like you or her little beloved brother? Come on, Santana… Live a little! I won't tell if you won't…" Sky grinned. Santana knew she no longer had a choice in this. This was just like the Puck situation all over again._

"Sky? Sky?" Jamie called. "Huh? What?" Sky suddenly asked. "Been calling your name for a while, are you okay?" Jamie asked. "Of course, just was in deep thought…" Sky told her. Meanwhile Santana was sitting with Dani, nervous about what she was about to tell her wife. "Santana, what is it that you need to tell me about Sky?" Dani asked her. Santana sat quietly, starting to shake in fear. "San? Why are you shaking? It's okay! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you…" Dani said, setting her coffee down and hugging her love. Santana tried to hide her tears, but it did not work out well. "Y—You're crying? Santana! What's going on sweetheart? This has to be serious…" Dani asked in a worried tone. "It is, Dani… Something happened a few months ago, and I was told that if I told you, I would regret it, and something might happen to you and Jamie, and I just couldn't hurt—" "Santana Lopez, what has Sky done to you? I swear to God if he—" Dani was about to say when Santana completely broke down crying. "Oh…. My…. God… He did, didn't he? He… He forced you to sleep with him, didn't he Santana?" Dani asked. Santana got up and walked away to a nearby room that was empty. Dani followed her wife, worried for her. "Santana, it's true isn't it? He made you do that, and when I asked you who the father of our baby, that's why you hesitated, right? Because our baby could've been Sky's?" Dani asked.

Santana nodded and immediately hugged Dani. "It's true…" Santana told her. She then told Dani everything that happened, and the risks she was taking by telling her this. "Oh my God! Santana, how long has this been going on?!" Dani asked. "A few months… With everything that's been going on, I couldn't just pile that on top of you!" Santana told her. "I understand that… Okay look, Sky won't know that I know, okay? When he least expects it, I will confront him… Jamie won't know until later on, she's too happy right now to hear this… Everything will be all right, Santana… I promise… Can I sing you something?" Dani asked. Santana nodded, and snuggled against Dani. Dani was going to see _The Way You Love Me_ by Faith Hill.

**If I could grant  
>You one wish<br>I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
>Ooh, I love watching you<br>Baby  
>When you're driving me crazy<strong>

**Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me<br>There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love<strong>

**It's not right  
>It's not fair<br>What you're missing over there  
>Someday I'll find a way to show you<br>Just how lucky I am to know you**

**Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me<br>There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love me<strong>

**You're the million reasons why  
>There's love reflecting in my eyes<strong>

**Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me<br>There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love me<br>The way you love me**

**Ooh, the way you love me  
>The way you love me <strong>

After calming down, Santana and Dani went back into Jamie's hospital room, noticing Sky was gone. "Hey Jamie! Where's our brother at?" Dani asked. "He left, he said that he had a date and he didn't want to be late for it… But seriously, what's going on?" Jamie asked. Santana looked to Dani with fear still in her eyes. "San, why don't you take the kids to get a hot chocolate from the café? I'll tell Jamie, and then it won't remind you of anything… Okay?" Dani asked her. Santana nodded and the two kissed and Santana left the room. Dani sat down next to Jamie, holding her two kids, who in fact were so innocent and sweet; Dani hated to tell Jamie this information with them here. "Dani, what is going on? What happened to Santana?" Jamie asked. Dani sighed and took one of the babies in her arms. "Jamie, Sky did something to Santana…" Dani explained. "What did he do? Dani, I need to know how bad it was, because I will not name my daughter after him!" Jamie exclaimed. "Jamie, it's okay, just relax! I don't want your blood pressure to rise! That's not good for you right now…" Dani told her.

"I don't care! Sky might've hurt someone who I consider a sister!" Jamie replied. "He did hurt her, Jamie…" Dani reminded her. Santana then walked in the room, trying to catch DJ. "Daniel Santiago Lopez you come back here!" Santana yelled. DJ ran crying into Dani's lap. "Santana? What's going on?" Dani asked, hugging DJ. Santana came into the room, looking like a wreck. "They spilled hot chocolate everywhere, were running around and Dani I am so stressed and I can't control any emotions I have right now!" Santana freaked out. "Okay, okay… Hey, it's okay… I'll take the kids and make them clean things up and talk to them… Why don't you talk to Jamie? She's so worried about her other sister…" Dani said, hugging and kissing Santana. Santana sat down next to Jamie's bedside and looked deeply at her. "Hermana, you know I care about you, right?" Santana asked. "Yes I do, and I know we've had our differences Santana, but—" "Please, let me finish…" Santana pleaded. Jamie nodded and kept quiet. "Like I was saying, I care about you Jamie, and you are my sister, you're not like my sister; you are my sister. I love you and Dani very much. So I did something to protect you and the kids…" Santana began. "What did Sky do to you? I need to know because I will not name my daughter after a guy who hurt my sister..." Jamie told her.

Santana sighed. "I know, honey, and I also know you think the world of him, but you really shouldn't!" Santana told Jamie. "Hold on a second, let me get the nurse to put the babies down, they're getting fussy." Jamie informed her. Minutes later the babies were gone, and so was Jane, going to her family's home to celebrate the birth of their children. "Now, I heard I shouldn't think the world of Sky, but what happened, Santana?" Jamie asked. "Your brother is so in love me, that he blackmailed me to sleep with him… He said he was just like his father and that he was here only to get deep with you guys and then hurt you… Because he is his father's son…" Santana said. "No… But we're not related to them! Oh my God! Santana, I am so sorry!" Jamie said, immediately hugging her. The nurse came in and saw them. "Excuse me, Mrs. Martinez? I was wondering if you and your wife had names picked out for your children?" The nurse asked. "Come back in an hour, please…" Jamie told her. The nurse nodded and left. Jamie and Santana were still hugging when Jamie realized one thing. "Oh my God… Santana, is your baby not Dani's? Is Sky the father of your baby?" Jamie asked.

**Well, what did you think? What will be the sex of Santana and Dani's baby? What will Jamie and Jane rename their daughter? Why is Sky blackmailing Santana and turning evil? Is there someone to stop the evil boiling up in Sky? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! Vote on the poll for the sex of Santana and Dani's third child on my profile! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Taylor Swift. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff and Skylar (later to be renamed!).**

**Chapter 7:**** Sky's Revenge**

"Santana? Are you okay?" Jamie asked her sister-in-law. "What? Yeah I'm—I'm fine…" Santana replied. "You didn't answer my question…" Jamie told her. "And what was that?" Santana asked. "Is your baby Dani's or Sky's?" Jamie asked. Dani sat with the kids in the café in the basement of the hospital. "Mom, why are we here?" Ari asked. "Because Aunt Jamie and Mama need to talk about things alone for a bit…" Dani replied, mopping up the hot chocolate on the floor. "Why? Is Aunt Jamie in trouble? Did she forget to take out the garbage at home again?" DJ asked. "No sweetheart, that was a one time thing… Besides it was wrong of Mama to chase after your Aunt around the house like that…" Dani told her. Both kids giggled at the memory. "Mommy? Can we go home? I'm sleepy…" DJ whined. "Yes we can!" Dani said, leading the kids back up to Santana and Jamie. Dani knocked on the door and waited. Santana opened the door and saw them there. "Hey baby what's up?" Santana asked. "I'm taking them home so they can nap… They wanted to say bye to you and Jamie…" Dani told her. Santana nodded and let the kids into the room.

"Bye Aunt Jamie!" Ari said, hugging her. "Bye sweetheart! Go easy on your Mom, okay?" Jamie told her. DJ crawled onto Jamie's hospital bed cutely and hugged his beloved Aunt. "I love you, Aunt Jamie! Don't run after Mama around the room okay? I'm sure she didn't do nothing wrong!" DJ told her. Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Santana picked up her son and kissed him. "You're too cute, hijo! Just like your Mommy. Be good, I'll be home soon." Santana told them. Dani gave her wife one last kiss before the trio left the room once again. "Now, to answer your question: No the baby's not Sky's… When I found out I was pregnant, I immediately had a DNA test done to see if Sky was the possible father, luckily that wasn't true… But on a serious note, you have to keep this a secret. Sky can't know that I've told you guys… I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out… Dani's mad enough as it is!" Santana told her. "I promise, my lips are sealed." Jamie replied. Back at the Lopez house, DJ was down for the count. Dani was picking up the toys in the playroom when Ari came in. "Arianna aren't you suppose to be napping?" Dani asked sternly. "I can't, Mommy…" Ari said sleepily. "Why not?" Dani asked, picking her up. "Because I miss you…" Ari yawned. Dani smiled and sat down in the rocking chair with her daughter. "Rest your head on me, I'll rock you to sleep…" Dani assured her. "Can you sing me a song Mommy?" Ari asked, snuggling her head against Dani's chest. Dani nodded, and decided to sing _Never Grow Up_ by Taylor Swift.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<strong>

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

**So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>

**Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<strong>

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
>Oh, don't you ever grow up<br>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up **

During the song, Dani slowly rocked her daughter to sleep. Dani loved the way it felt to hold her little girl in her arms once again. _It feels just like when she was a baby, and I rocked her this way every night…_ Dani thought to herself, still rocking Ari while she is napping. Santana sat with Jamie and continued their conversation. "What did Sky say he would do if you told anyone?" Jamie asked. "He said I would regret it with all of my little sorry life… And that scares me even more…" Santana sighed. "Hey, relax… Stressing out won't help you or the baby… Dani and I got this!" Jamie assured her. "I know Jamie, I've had a baby before remember?" Santana grinned. "Oh yeah? Try having two in the same night!" Jamie sassily replied. The two laughed for a while, and then Jane came into the room. "Hey beautiful! What's up?" Jane asked. Jamie looked to Santana for the okay, and Santana nodded. "Before you tell her, I'm going to go home and help Dani out. You never know what could happen during nap time!" Santana said. Jamie hugged Santana again. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jamie whispered. "I'll be fine, hermana! I have you and Dani, and everyone else who cares. I know my family will protect me…" Santana assured her.

Santana said good-bye the couple and left the room. Jane lied down in the bed with Jamie to talk. "Okay, tell me what happened and why we have to rename our daughter." Jane told her wife. Jamie looked to her and sighed stressfully. Santana made it back into the house and walked past the playroom and saw Dani rocking their sleeping daughter. "Hey…" Santana whispered with a smile. "Hey gorgeous! How did Jamie take it?" Dani replied quietly. "Like you… Just worried and protective… What's going on here?" Santana asked with a smile. Dani blushed and smiled back at Santana. "Ari said she missed me, and she was already half asleep, so I sang and rocked her back to sleep." Dani replied. "Cute! I know how much you miss this… I know I miss rocking our little boy to sleep too…" Santana told her. "I'm going to put her in her bed and then I'll meet you in our room. We can talk more and figure things out together, okay?" Dani assured her wife. "Okay!" Santana replied. As Dani walked past her wife with Ari in her arms, Santana smacked her ass and grinned at Dani. "I'll get you back, San!" Dani giggled. Santana happily walked into her bedroom and saw her worst nightmare: Sky was lying on their bed. Santana's heart almost jumped out of her chest. "Hello Santana… Fancy seeing you here…" Sky evilly grinned.

"H—Hi… What are you doing here?" Santana asked. "Well, I thought I'd wait here to see if you spilled our dirty little secret to anyone… You know, possibly to my sisters?" Sky asked. "No. I didn't tell them, I told Dani yet another lie about some shit we were arguing about." Santana told him. "Good, because you don't want to know what I'll do if you had told them. They are my family, and families always have their little secrets…" Sky said getting up and rubbing Santana's cheek. Santana tried to stay calm on the outside, but inside she was completely freaking out. "What's the matter, Santana? You don't want this big, strong, evil man to fill you up?" Sky laughed. Santana didn't think and immediately smacked his cheek painfully. Before Sky could respond to the hit, Dani came into the room. "What's going on little brother?" Dani asked, seeing the fear immediately rise out of Santana's eyes. "Nothing… I was just asking Santana for some help on an application for her law firm… Need some cash and I figured she could help her _**brother**_ out…" Sky told her. "Okay… Well she can't help you right now…" Dani replied. "Why not? I really need her, Dani. The resume and application is confusing, and she's the only one I can turn to!" Sky said, trying to stay calm. "Well, that's going to half to wait, because I need some alone time with my wife… I miss her, Sky…" Dani said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. It turned him on to watch his sister touch Santana in that way, making him remember the affair itself.

"Dani, I understand you're kind of needy right now, but this can't wait." Sky demanded. "Sorry Sky, but later okay?" Dani mumbled to him as she kissed Santana. Sky immediately got angry and pulled Santana away, almost succeeding in dragging her out of the bedroom. "Skylar, that's enough!" Dani yelled. Sky turned back to his sister and saw the anger in her eyes. "Now, I told you we're busy, and obviously you can't take the hint. Santana and I need to fuck before the kids wake up, okay? I _**need**_ her Sky! She's not going to help you now because you are so damn impatient! Good-bye!" Dani said, taking Santana into the room and slamming and locking their bedroom door. Santana looked to Dani in fear, never seeing her wife react this way before. "He's still outside the door, so I'm going to push you against and you know the rest…" Dani whispered to her. Santana nodded, trying to hide her tears, yet knowing that if she denied to Dani right now, that she wouldn't know what would happen. Dani pushed Santana to the door, and Santana starting moaning, knowing it would make Sky uncomfortable, making him go upstairs. Once they knew he was gone, Santana sat Dani down to calm her.

"Dani?" Santana asked, still fearing her wife. Dani looked up and saw Santana frightened. "Hey… It's okay… I'm okay… I needed to protect you, because I knew that he only wanted one thing up in that nasty attic of his, and he wasn't going to get it…" Dani reminded her. Meanwhile Jane and Jamie sat together, learning of the news of Santana and Sky. "I can't believe that bastard!" Jane stated. "I know I can't either. This is so unlike Sky… I've often wondered if he himself is being blackmailed, but who would do that to him? So that thought is wrong… But we need to rename our daughter, because she won't be named after a man who hurt Santana like that." Jamie told her wife. "I completely understand that. What should we name her then?" Jane asked. "Well, we can keep Jane as her middle name… Hmm… What about Taylor?" Jamie asked. "Taylor? I like it, but won't people call her Taylor Swift all the time?" Jane replied. "And that's a bad thing?" Jamie grinned. "You're right! Taylor it is!" Jane agreed. The couple quickly kissed before the nurse came back in. "So, have you two pick names?" The nurse asked. Jamie and Jane grinned ear to ear to each other.

Santana stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. "Santana, what happened before I came in here?" Dani asked. Santana dried her face and sighed. "You're brother was just asking me if I had told anyone, and I told him I hadn't… Then he rubbed my cheek and asked me… He asked me why I didn't want him to… To…" Santana started to say, but started crying. Dani pulled her wife into arms, holding her tightly. "It's okay… Tell me what he said…" Dani told her. "H—He wanted to know why I didn't want him to… to fill me up! And I was so furious that I—I slapped him, and he probably was about to rape me right there, but you saved me! You came in, Dani and I don't know how to thank you…" Santana sobbed. "You don't have to do anything, Santana… I'm your wife, I love you, and I'd do anything for you and our children…" Dani reminded her. "I know… That goes the same to you… I love you…" Santana said, wiping her tears away. "How could I forget?" Dani grinned. Santana laughed a little, hugging her wife. "So… How about we go to the hospital, and see if we can get in for an ultrasound?" Dani asked.

Santana grinned at the goofy look her wife was giving her. "Well, I would agree, but your brother still believes we're sleeping together. So… Is it so wrong just to lie down with my favorite wife?" Santana grinned. "I'm your only wife, at least I hope I am!" Dani said, teasingly pushing Santana. "Yes you are, I was just teasing!" Santana laughed. "Oh really? Well is it just teasing when I pull you down on our bed like this?" Dani grinned, pulling Santana down onto their bed, laughing. "And then kissing you _everywhere_ like this?" Dani asked, softly kissing Santana's neck. "Yes it is!" Santana groaned, pushing her over and teasing her right back. Sky however, was thinking of a way to get revenge on Santana.

"I can't believe she thought she could just slap me and get away with it. Dani can't always come to your rescue, Santana…" Sky growled to himself. He continued to look at pictures at the happy family. "Why did Dani decide to make her life with this slut? I'll show my sister who Santana Lopez really is…" Sky promised. Jamie and Jane sat with their babies in the hospital grinning at how cute they were. "They are so perfect…" Jane told her wife. "Yeah they are…" Jamie blushed. The nurse walked in and saw them sitting happily. "Hello again! I would just like to give you the release form! Once that's signed, you can head on out, okay?" The nurse said, leaving the family. Jamie signed the sheet and looked to Jane. "Well, here we go… Out into the world as new parents…" Jamie told her. "Yeah… We're going to be losing a lot of sleep…" Jane replied. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it, in the end…" Jamie smiled, looking down at her perfect children.

**== 2 months later ==**

Jamie was asleep half on her bed and the floor, while Jane was rocking Jeff back to sleep. "Ugh…. Jane isn't he asleep yet?! It's been 5 hours!" Jamie groaned. "I'm trying, but he's insanely fussy! You try!" Jane replied, handing over Jeff. Jamie slowly started rocking him and started falling asleep. "Jamie… Jamie wake-up!" Jane groaned, snapping her fingers around her face. "Huh? What?" Jamie replied, wiping the drool from her chin. "Got to stay awake, you might drop him…" Jane told her, falling back asleep. Suddenly, Taylor started to cry, and a small fire started to burn in Jamie. "UGHHH! I can't take this anymore!" Jamie growled. She picked up both kids, and walked into Dani's room. "Dani… Help me!" Jamie groaned. "W—What? Why?" Dani yawned, rubbing her eyes. "They won't stop crying… I haven't slept in 3 days…" Jamie whined. "Alright, okay… Hand one over… Wake-up, Santana…" Dani said, elbowing her sleeping wife. "Dani… I told you not to wake me before 11…" Santana mumbled, rolling over and putting her pillow over her face.

"Come on, San… Jamie can't handle the babies, and it's not a good idea to be around them when she's stressed and frustrated…" Dani reminded her. "Ugh… Fine… Just 'cause I love you guys…" Santana mumbled, taking Jeff. Dani held a slightly fussy Taylor, looking up at her. "Come on baby… Give your mommy a break…" Dani said calmly. Santana looked down at her little nephew, and smiled. "He looks so cute, because he knows how to work his charm around his Auntie Tana!" Santana smiled. "I think it's the other way around, San…" Dani giggled. "Yeah… But he's going to be a big lady's man! Just like his cousin!" Santana said, rubbing his little cheek. "I'm sure he will! And since when are you Auntie Tana? That sounds so weird if I'm just Aunt Dani!" Dani laughed. "Yeah, I don't know! What do you think, Squirt?" Santana asked Jamie. Jamie was fast asleep on the floor of their bedroom. "Aww… She's so cute when she's asleep…" Dani said quietly, watching Taylor fall asleep. "Yeah… I'm 100% sure that Jeff will not be anything like his Uncle Sky…" Santana admitted. "I hope he doesn't either… Because I love him already, and I would hate to disown him like I plan to with my brother if he tries to hurt you or our family in anywhere, Santana…" Dani promised. "I know, Dani… But you also know that you can't say anything to him, otherwise I'm screwed, right?" Santana reminded her. "I think that's too late, Santana… I think he already knows, because why would he be acting this towards us if he didn't? He's a criminal mastermind!" Dani exclaimed.

"Hey, relax! Your scaring Taylor… Here, swap with me…" Santana said softly, taking Taylor. Dani took a sleeping Jeff into her arms and smiled. "I'm sorry… I just need to protect my family… I'm the head of this family, and I need to take the leading role and be a good role model not only for our kids, and our niece and nephew; but for Jamie and Sky as well. They may be adults, but they still need a role model to look up to… And that has to be me, still." Dani explained. "And me as well… I am married to you, and I have to say, they look up to me too. Not to be self-centered, you know!" Santana grinned. "Oh of course not!" Dani laughed. "It's just, I see the way Jamie used to look at you, watching the way you lead everyone around you… She was so fascinated… I just wish I had a sibling that would look that way at me…" Santana explained. "You do Santana…" Jamie said from the floor. Santana got up and saw her smiling up at her. "I do, huh?" Santana laughed. "Mm hmm… It's me!" Jamie goofily grinned. "Yeah?" Santana asked. "Yeah! We've been sisters since you opened that apartment door and got insanely jealous!" Jamie laughed. "I did get jealous… But that's only because Dani is insanely gorgeous and anyone could just pick her up!" Santana agreed. "But seriously Santana, you are just as much as my sister as Dani is… You've been together forever and a half, and I can't imagine my life without either of you… So thank-you for helping me… For everything… Even my 2 AM hissy fits with my children!" Jamie told them. "We would wouldn't want it any other way, kiddo!" Dani grinned, hugging her sister.

"Go on and get some sleep! We can keep the kids in here for a while, we have a spare crib in here somewhere!" Santana told her. "Thanks! Love you guys!" Jamie called, skipping out of the room. Dani laughed as she watched her sister. "She's something else, isn't she?" Dani asked. "Yeah, so much like you! Wouldn't be surprised if she was your daughter!" Santana laughed. Dani laughed slightly, thinking things over. "Babe, you okay?" Santana asked. "Yeah, was just thinking!" Dani replied. "You sure? Whatcha thinking about?" Santana asked, taking the other baby into the crib. "Just about Sky's behavior… And something else…" Dani admitted. "And what's that amore?" Santana asked, lysing next to her wife. "That I've been doing some research, and I did something crazy!" Dani told her. "What did you do?" Santana asked, a little worried now. "Well it's kind of perfect, you know, 'cause Jamie just had her kids? But I was really digging into files and stuff, to find our parents, and I found them! They're coming here tomorrow!" Dani squealed. "What? Dani how did you do that?" Santana asked, shocked. "I just e-mailed them, told them who I was and they wanted to meet us! Santana don't you see? When they come here, Jamie and I will fill that missing part in our hearts that's been empty for years! And maybe, just maybe, Sky's attitude will turn around, and he'll leave you alone…" Dani told her, falling asleep. "Yeah, maybe…" Santana agreed quietly.

The next day came around, and Dani was more than excited. "Okay, so you said you look over the kids until Jamie or Jane wakes up, right?" Dani said, wearing a new dress for the special event. "Yes Dani! Ari and DJ can help me, right Niño's?" Santana asked. She was brushing Ari's hair and DJ was driving his cars over Santana's baby bump. "Yes, Mama!" Both promised. "Okay, if anything happens, please call me… Okay?" Dani asked. "I promise, babe! Now go on! We'll be fine!" Santana said, kissing Dani. Dani excited ran out of the house, and Santana brought all four kids into the playroom. She put the twins in the playpen and Ari and DJ played with Legos on the floor next to them. "Okay, so I'm going to finish putting my make-up on in the bathroom, okay? Keep an eye on your cousins!" Santana told them. Once in the bathroom, Santana slightly cracked the door and turned on the light. Once she looked in the mirror, she looked at her reflection, but Sky was in the background. Santana was about to scream, when Sky covered her mouth.

"Shh… It's just me, gorgeous!" Sky grinned. "Stop!" Santana said, pushing him off of her. "Just the two of us, Santana. No more lies, or secrets!" Sky told her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Santana rolled her eyes. "That means you need to be honest with me, Lopez. I know what you did, and you are certainly going to regret it." Sky growled. "What do you mean you know what I did? I haven't done a thing!" Santana snapped. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Santana… See I have eyes and ears everywhere… And when I mean everywhere, I mean _**everywhere**_…" Sky told her. "Yeah? Are you such a creep that you watch your sister and I screw around?" Santana asked with a smirk. "No, that's not something I would want to see…" Sky said, rolling his eyes. "Not true, creep-o! I saw the looks you were giving me when Dani was touching me!" Santana cooed, trying to distract him. "That's very false, Lopez. You were just seeing things. Now, you really need to pay for what you've done." Sky said, trying to back Santana into a corner. "Sky, no! I haven't done anything! Please, you can't do anything to me!" Santana panicked. "Oh but I can! You see, we had a deal, and you broke your end of it. So now you're going to pay…" Sky growled chasing Santana around the house. Santana wobbled away from him, trying not to completely panic.

_Oh my God, oh my God! What do I do? __* Gasps * I know! I have to call Dani!_ Santana thought to herself. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Dani's number. "Hello? Santana, what's going on?" Dani asked, from the other line. "Dani! You have to help me! Sky is chasing me around the house! You were right; he knows!" Santana screamed. Sky immediately took Santana's phone from her hand and threw it against the opposite wall; breaking it into pieces. "OH MY GOD!" Santana screamed, trying to run away more from him. "Now you've done it, you whore!" Sky yelled. Santana tried to run to the front door, but Sky grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. As Sky brought up his hand, Dani and two strangers ran into the house. "SKY NO!" Dani yelled. "Skylar Michael Rose you let that girl go!" A woman shouted. Sky immediately looked up and gave a dirty look to the woman. "H—How do you know my full name?" Sky asked, confused. "We're your parents, Sky… Your real parents…" The man said. Sky felt his heart stop, realizing the one thing he was missing in life besides love: His family.

**What did you think? Will Sky stop this insane behavior? Is Santana still busted for telling Dani and Jamie about Sky? What is the sex of Santana and Dani's baby? How will Jamie react to her parents being here? All questions will hopefully be answered in the next chapter! I still have the poll for the sex of Santana and Dani's baby up, but only 1 person has voted so far. If no one else votes, I'm going to just choose one, and I have the one name in mind. I don't want to do that, because I really like to know my readers opinions, but I need more of a choice! So please vote on the poll, read and review! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Glee or the Moulin Rogue movie. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor and the new parents!**

**Chapter 8:**** Getting Hit with Reality**

Jamie was fast asleep in her bed, when she felt something poking her. "Aunt Jamie… Your babies are crying..." Ari whined. "Alright, sweetie… Can't your Mama do something about it?" Jamie asked, half asleep. "No… She's downstairs playing with Uncle Sky…" Ari told her. Jamie immediately sat up and ran out of the room. She went to the staircase and looked down. "W—What?" Sky said stunned. "That's right Sky; just let the girl go…" The man said calmly. As Sky let go of Santana's wrist, Santana immediately fainted; Dani luckily caught her before she hit the floor. "Santana? San, baby wake-up, it's okay!" Dani panicked. "Dani, I'll carry her upstairs to her bedroom, just show me where it is…" The man said. "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to our sister?!" Jamie shouted, running down the stairs, and tackling Sky. "Jamie!" "Jamie stop, everything's fine!" "Jamie, stop you can't fight me!" Sky yelled. "The hell I can, Sky! I'm no longer pregnant!" Jamie replied. Dani picked Jamie up off of Sky trying to calm her down. "Dani, what are you doing? This bastard could've rapped Santana!" Jamie told her, trying to get out of her grip. "No, he's not… We stopped him in time…" Dani explained. Jamie glared at her brother, who was still stunned by the news. Santana was in the arms of a strange man in their living room.

"Dani, who's that guy holding Santana? And that woman over there?" Jamie asked. "I was eventually going to get to that, after I woke you and Jane up from your naps… Why are you up right now anyways?" Dani replied. "Ari woke me up saying my kids were crying… Once she said Santana was 'playing' with Sky, I came down here." Jamie explained. Dani let go of her grip of Jamie, believing she was now calm. "Jamie, why don't you go take care of your kids, and I'll help get Santana upstairs…" Dani told her. "What about him?" Jamie asked, motioning towards Sky. "Don't worry, she can handle Sky…" Dani promised. Jamie walked up the stairs towards her children and the man carried Santana upstairs to their bedroom. Once laid down, Santana slowly started to wake up. "Santana? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Dani asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Ugh… I think so… What happened?" Santana groaned. "You fainted, babe… Do you remember anything before that?" Dani asked, smiling at her cute wife. "I remember almost being murdered, and I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Santana told her. "Yeah, what happened?" Dani grinned. "Well… We had the baby, and the kids grew up and moved on, and it was you and I, and Jamie left in the house, all old and wrinkly!" Santana told her. Dani laughed at her wife. "What? It's true!" Santana pouted. "I know sweetheart, but you just don't realize how much of a dork you really are…" Dani explained. Santana looked up and saw a strange man watching them. "Dani, who is that?" Santana asked. "I would like to know the same thing." Jamie agreed, standing in the doorway. "I can't believe how beautiful you grew up to be…" The man said, trying to hold back his tears. Jamie had an offensive look on her face. "Excuse me sir, but I am a married woman! A married lesbian, in fact!" Jamie snapped. "Jamie!" Dani scolded. "What? He's a pervert!" Jamie told her. "He's not a pervert, Jamie! He's our father!" Dani yelled. Jamie looks to Dani in shock, not knowing what to do. "Jamie, it's okay! I found them, okay, and everything's going to be okay now! Those other people will never hurt us again!" Dani explained.

"How do you know? Dani they will **KILL** us if they find out! I can't get shot again, Dani! I have a wife and children to look after! Dani if they turn out to be evil I can't go through all of that again, I just can't!" Jamie panicked. "Jamie, your mother and I would never hurt you. We love you girls, and Sky…" The man explained, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie immediately pushed his hand off of her and gave him a dirty look. "Don't touch me." Jamie growled. "Jamie, he won't hurt you! I promise!" Dani told her, trying to calm her. "No Dani! Don't you get it? It's another trap!" Jamie said, running out of her room. "Jamie! Come back! It's not what you think it is!" Dani tried reasoning, running after her. Jamie ran into her room, waking Jane. "J—Jamie? What's going on?" Jane mumbled. "Jane, we have to go. Now." Jamie told her. "Why? Where are we going? Are the kids coming too?" Jane asked, confused. "We're moving out. We have no choice." Jamie explained. Dani came into the room, watching her sister carefully. "Jamie, what do you think you're doing?" Dani asked, getting frustrated.

Meanwhile, Sky was still sitting on the couch, soaking things in. "Sky, are you okay?" The woman asked. "What do you think?" Sky snapped. "Sky, please don't do this to us... Give me a chance to explain! Please… We don't want to lose you kids again… It hurt too much the first time…" The woman told him. Sky nodded and looked at her. "What's your name?" Sky asked. "My name is Marie… And your father's is—" "I'll deal with him when it comes down to it." Sky replied. "Alright… But your father is not a bad man, Skylar. He cares for you guys a lot. You're 'adopted' parents stole you guys away from us, and we had no power to get you back. The police spent months searching, but found nothing. They eventually gave up, but we never did. And when Dani e-mailed us, Sky you have to understand that we jumped on that opportunity! Once we saw Dani's face, we knew it was her; I mean how could someone forget how their little girl looked like? We didn't, we never forgot about our children for a split second. We knew we had finally found our family, when Dani explained everything." Marie explained. Sky nodded, watching her tears fall from her face. The man was at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two. "Hey. Everything okay?" The man asked. "Yes, dear. Just explaining to our son what happened is all." Marie told him. He nodded, exactly how Sky did.

"Look, Sky… I know this is a lot to take in, but your sister need you to be strong, so they can be as well." The man explained. "What's your name, pop?" Sky smirked. "I'm Michael. You my son are named after me." Michael said sternly. "Go figure." Sky replied. "Sky, why are you doing this to your family? I thought you fixed this problem?" Michael asked. "I don't have to tell you anything. I don't owe you any type of explanation." Sky told him, getting up off the couch. "No you're right; you don't. But you certainly owe Santana one, don't you think?" Michael asked him. "Like I said before, I owe no one anything Tell Dani I'll be back later." Sky said, leaving the house. Both parents sighed stressfully, while Dani was having struggles of her own. "Jamie, I asked you something. What are you doing?" Dani asked again. "If you must know, my family and I are leaving. I can't go through this again Dani, and I won't let my children get close to people who are just going to hurt them in the end!" Jamie told her. "Why? I would never put you or anyone I care about in danger! You know that! Right? I mean you do know that I would never hurt you, right Jamie?" Dani asked.

"I thought I did Dani, but now I'm not so sure…" Jamie told her. "Jamie, I love you and I would never—" "You already have, Dani! You almost killed me while I was pregnant! Let's just get everything out and into the open, shall we?" Jamie yelled. Dani was speechless, shocked at Jamie's outburst. "I'll just… I'll go watch the kids…" Jane awkwardly stated, leaving the room. Jamie's chest was rising and falling with anger. "Spit it all out Jamie. Say what you need to say." Dani said quietly. "You want the truth? Okay, fine. I'll tell you." Jamie told her. Dani nodded for her to go on. "You left me to go to New York because you hated me! You wanted me dead! You hated me since day 1 and it took me too long to figure it all out! Why do you hate me so much, huh? I did everything you ever wanted, I loved you as my sister and still you hate me! Why? Why did you leave me with them? Why did you just disappear to New York without a word to me? Is it because you wanted me to suffer? Is it because having me alone with them would put less stress into your dull, boring thing you call a life? And what about Santana, huh? Is she just a stripper that you fell for? I bet your just a little slut who just wanted a normal life! Huh, are you a slut—" Santana walked in and heard that one word that burned deep in her soul.

"What did you just call my wife?" Santana growled. "N—Nothing, Santana, it—It's not what you think, I was just—I was just—" "Stop stuttering and tell me. Nobody gets to talk to my wife that way—not even family." Santana growled to her again. "San, it's okay… I have it handled just fine…" Dani said quietly. "No! Dani you can't just sit there and take her shit!" Santana told her. "I didn't mean it, Santana! I just was angry, Dani's making a very big mistake, and—" Jamie tried to say. "And what? You thought it would be okay for you to call your own _**sister**_ a slut? How would you like it if she called you that? You would go crying to mommy and daddy because you are so immature and such a little bitch. I'm done being nice to you Jamie; Snixx is back in town and you know what? My rant about you is long overdue." Santana growled. "Santana don't, you worked so hard to become a better person since high school, don't do this." Dani warned her. "Too late." Santana growled as she began to become Snixx once again. Sky was at the windowsill of none other than Alex. Sky knocked on the window, grinning from ear to ear. "Sky, what are you doing here?" Alex asked. "I'm here to see you, silly!" Sky grinned. "Sky, we talked about this, I can't be seen with you… Your sisters would—" "I know, they'd freak, but there are things they I would freak out about if they told me. Alex, I really like you… Just give me a chance!" Sky begged. "No Sky, I'm sorry… I just can't." Alex told him. Sky grinned and climbed into her room through her window. He was going to sing _Elephant Love Melody_ from the movie Moulin Rogue.

_**Ewan: Sky**_

_**Nicole: Alex**_

**(Ewan McGregor:)  
>Love is many a splendid thing<br>Love lifts us up where we belong  
>All you need is love<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>Please don't start that again<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>All you need is love<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>A girl has got to eat<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>All you need is love<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>She'll end up on the street<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>All you need is love<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>Love is just a game<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>I was made for<br>Loving for you baby  
>You were made<br>For loving me  
>(Nicole Kidman:)<br>The only way  
>Of loving me baby<br>Is to pay a lovely fee  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>Just one night  
>Gimme just one night<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>There's no way<br>'Cause you can't pay  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>In the name of love  
>One night in the name of love<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>You crazy fool<br>I won't give in to you  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>Don't leave me this way  
>I can't survive without<br>Your sweet love, oh baby  
>Don't leave me this way<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>You'd think that people<br>Would've had enough  
>Of silly love songs<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>I look around me and I see<br>It isn't so (Ha ha) no  
>(Nicole Kidman:)<br>Some people  
>Wanna fill the world<br>With silly love songs  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>Well what's wrong with that  
>I'd like to know 'Cause here I go, yeah<br>Love lifts us up  
>Where we belong<br>Where eagles fly  
>Over mountains high<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>Love makes us act<br>Like we are fools  
>Throw our lives away<br>For one happy day  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>We could be heroes  
>Just for one day<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>You, you will be mean<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>No I won't<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>And I'll drink all the time<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>We should be lovers<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>We can't do that<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>We should be lovers<br>And that's a fact  
>(Nicole Kidman:)<br>No nothing  
>Will keep us together<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>We could still try<br>Just for one day  
>(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman:)<br>We could be heroes  
>Forever and ever<br>We could be heroes  
>Forever and ever<br>We could be heroes  
>(Ewan McGregor:)<br>Just because  
>I will always love you<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>And I<br>(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman:)  
>Can't help loving<br>(Ewan McGregor:)  
>You<br>(Nicole Kidman:)  
>How wonderful life is<strong>

The two shared a passionate kiss as she scene goes back to reality, and Snixx wormed its way back into Santana. "Jamie you are an insecure little girl who can't make up her mind about anything. You put your sister through so much shit, and then you think everything will be okay again. Well, it's not! All of those stupid kisses we shared meant _**nothing**_ to me and I knew you just wanted me out of the picture because you think I'm a bitch! Well here's my bitchy side! Like it or not, Dani loves me and I'm here to stay." Santana shouted. Jamie felt her eyes swell up and walked out of the room. "Oh no, you don't get to just run away here. I'm not finished." Santana growled at her. "Well I am! Santana enough, I get it!" Jamie replied. "No, you obviously don't. You see Jamie you think can say whatever you want and you believe afterwards, everything will fall back into place. Well, it won't. It won't be long until Jane leaves you and takes the kids with her because she'll realize how clingy and attached you are to people and she will see the real you." Santana snapped. Jamie slammed and locked the bathroom door, trying to be alone. "I'm still not finished you little whore. Yeah, that's right, I called you a whore, because you think you think the world revolves around you and sex; well it doesn't! I actually love your sister for who she is, not just because she's amazing in bed, but also because she's beautiful. You on the other hand can't handle any relationship, which in this case, Sky is right! You are such a fucking slut and a whore and you need to get a life! Here's the reality Jamie: Dani and I won't be here to help you because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything from anyone because you are worthless and stupid and you should just go to hell and leave us all alone. No one here likes you, so why don't you just leave? I was so wrong to call you sister because no sister of mine would hurt the people I love. You are _**dead**_ to me!" Santana screamed. Jamie opened the door, and Santana looked and her face was red and puffy.

Jamie glared at Santana and smacked her. Santana felt her jaw drop as she began to fist fight Jamie. "Jamie! Santana! Stop it!" Dani shouted, getting in the middle of the two girls. "Knock it off or the kids and I leave!" Dani yelled. Santana nodded and walked away. "Santana, you don't get to just walk away from this! You said some awful things to her! Go apologize!" Dani demanded. "No! She said something awful about you, so why do I have to apologize?" Santana asked. "Because what you said and did was completely worse! Jamie was angry, and didn't mean to hurt me! Why do you always have to overreact just to protect me? And you really had to let Snixx out? Really Santana? I told you when we first got together that I was not into violence in anger or not." Dani reminded her. Jamie sat in the bathroom still crying over what Santana had said. "She's right… You are a slut, and a whore and everything else she said!" Jamie balled. Michael heard his little girl crying and felt his heart break. "Jamie? Is everything alright?" Michael asked after he knocked. "Go away!" Jamie replied. "Please, let me help you…" Michael begged. Jamie unlocked the door and quickly wiped her tears away. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Michael asked. "Nothing. Santana and I just had a fight is all…" Jamie replied.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Michael asked, worried. "I'm fine, really." Jamie rolled her eyes. "I care about you, you know." Michael told her. "Why? I'm just your youngest daughter…" Jamie mumbled. Michael took out a picture from his wallet and gave it to Jamie. Jamie stared down at the picture of younger versions her, Dani and Sky as kids in a professional photo studio. "When was this?" Jamie asked. "Look on the back." Michael said. Jamie turned it around and saw the date: _October 10__th__, 1996_: _Dani-girl, Sky, and Jamie (my princess)_. "Your princess?" Jamie asked. Michael smiled from ear to ear when he heard Jamie ask that. "Jamie, you and I had a special bond when you were little. Don't get me wrong: I love your sister and brother very much, but you and I had something very special. You were underweight when you were born, and it was possible that you could've died. Knowing that and then holding you almost a year later, made me feel so good. I hope that you and I can have that again." Michael explained. Jamie went to give the picture back, but Michael shook his head. "No, you keep it. I know you want nothing to do with us, and that is completely understandable after what you've gone through. Keep it as a memory of us." Michael said, with a small smile.

Michael was just about to walk away, when Jamie stood up. "Wait!" Jamie called. Michael stopped and looked back at his daughter. Jamie ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't go Daddy…" Jamie cried. Michael tried to fight back his tears as he hugged his little girl tightly. "Not going anywhere princess." Michael whispered. Sky sat with Alex, smiling. He knew he had won the battle. "You are such an ass sometimes. You know that?" Alex asked. "I know… That's my best quality!" Sky said cockily. Alex punched him lightly laughing. "You have to go, my parents will be home soon, and I'm still in trouble for stabbing Santana!" Alex told him. "Fine, alright! I'm going!" Sky grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Alex said after a quick kiss. "You bet!" Sky replied, climbing out of the window. He left her house feeling awesome, but feeling the stress piling back on when he realizing his parents were back in his life. Dani sat on their bed feeling the stress come on as well. "Dani please. I needed to set her straight after what she called you! I am your wife, and I will support and protect you whenever it's needed! At that moment, it was needed. Dani, I love you and our children very much. I'd do anything for you guys… And I'm sorry I hurt you… I can go apologize to Jamie, just please don't be mad at me…" Santana told her. Dani nodded and thought things through for a minute. "After you go apologize to Jamie, we can talk about it. But right now I need to go talk to her, because she's probably a wreck." Dani said, leaving the room.

When Dani was going to see Jamie, Sky passed her. "Dani, I have to talk to you…" Sky called to her. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to someone who tried to rape my wife right now. Maybe in the future I will talk to you, but not right now." Dani said sternly. "Dani please… There is more than just that I need to talk to you about… I'm seeing someone now, and I need to know your opinion on it… Please…" Sky begged. Dani sighed and looked to Sky. "Sky, I can't. You betrayed this family, and if I went with you, Santana would feel betrayed, and to me she comes first. I'm sorry, but you blew it." Dani said, going back to Santana. Sky sighed and felt the ultimate guilt. Santana was lying in their bed, looking through the baby names book. "What are you doing, mi amore?" Dani asked. Santana grinned and kissed her cheek. "Looking through names for our baby…" Santana grinned more. "What's up? Santana what are you hiding from me?" Dani laughed as Santana flung her onto their bed. "I have a secret!" Santana whispered. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dani grinned. "I had an ultrasound the other day at lunch…" Santana said, handing Dani the picture. "Oh my God! Santana! It's beautiful!" Dani said, trying to hold back her tears. "She…" Santana blushed. "S—She? Our baby is a girl? We're having another girl?" Dani gasped excitedly. Santana nodded and hugged her wife tightly. "I love you, Dani." "Love you too, San…" "Can I sing you something?" Santana asked. Dani nodded and smiled at her wife. Santana decided to sing _Valerie_ from Glee.

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<br>And in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?<strong>

**Did you have to go to jail,  
>Put your house on up for sale,<br>Did you get a good lawyer?  
>I hope you didn't catch a tan,<br>I hope you find the right man  
>Who'll fix it for you<br>Now are you shopping anywhere,  
>Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?<br>And did you have to pay that fine  
>That you were dodging<br>All the time are you still dizzy?**

**Yeah**

**'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?<strong>

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things,<br>What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?<strong>

**Yeah Valerie **

Dani smiled and hugged Santana. "What was that all about?" Dani grinned. "I want to name her Valeria… Or Valerie or Val for short… We can think of other names if you want, but—" "No! I mean—I don't want any other name for our daughter…" Dani said. Santana grinned and kissed her lightly. "Go check on your sister, I'm going to nap." Santana told her, pushing her out of the room. Dani grinned and found her sister in her room, hugging her knees. Dani knocked and saw Jamie's eyes were red and puffy. "Jamie? Is everything okay?" Dani asked, sitting down. Jamie shook her head, not saying anything. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, or feeling… Let me help you…" Dani told her. Jamie looked up and hugged her tightly. "Dani, I've made so many mistakes today… Just in my life in general!" Jamie balled. Dani tried soothing Jamie, but nothing worked. "Jamie, calm down… Here, I want to sing you something, okay? Just relax…" Dani told her. Jamie squeezed her sister tightly, trying to relax. Dani decided to sing _I'll Stand by You_ from Glee.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<strong>

**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>**

Sky stood in the doorway and watched his sisters. _Won't let anybody hurt you, Dani. Not even Santana…_ Sky thought to himself.

**So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<strong>

**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you**

**And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<br>**

The scene is the three singing. _**(Dani to Jamie, Sky to Dani, Jamie to Dani)**_

**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<strong>

**I'll stand by you **

Dani hugged Jamie again. "I'll stand by you Jamie, no matter what. No matter how many times you call me a whore or a bitch or completely tear me apart… I love you, kiddo…" Dani told her. "Same to you, Dani. I'm so sorry I called you those things… I didn't mean it… I just—I was scared, I couldn't go through another set of fake parents, Dani…" Jamie explained. "I know, but you have to trust me sometimes… I know what's best for everyone, even if I don't let you in on it. It's just my way of protecting you, I guess. You're still that little girl to me, and it's weird seeing you all grown up and on your own." Dani told her. Jamie nodded, agreeing with Dani's explanation. "And I'm sorry for hurting Santana…" Sky interrupted. Both girls jumped, but then glared at Sky. "This conversation doesn't include you Sky. Santana is not dangerous, and we can protect ourselves." Dani said, slamming the door in his face.

_**==2 weeks later==**_

Michael was sleeping on the couch when the knock on the outside door was getting louder. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Dani mumbled. She opened the door to find Mr. Lopez. "Mr. Lopez? What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "Where is Santana?" He demanded. "She's at work, and then going to an appointment for the baby!" Dani told him. "She hasn't contacted me in weeks! Wait—Did you say baby? She's pregnant again?! Since when?" Mr. Lopez asked, shocked. "Since around 8 months ago! Jeez, relax, Alberto!" Dani said. Michael got up from his couch bed, and went to the door. "Dani, is this guy bothering you?" He asked. "Who is this shirtless man and why is he in your home?" Alberto asked. "He's—" "That information doesn't matter, what matters is that you are speaking rudely to her." Michael said sternly, interrupting Dani. "I can't believe this. I'm going to Santana to tell that her wife is having an affair with some idiot man! You are ruining a wonderful relationship with a wonderful woman. I'll be back for the kids later. Good-bye Dani." Alberto said, leaving the house. Dani stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

**Well? What did you think? Will Santana know Dani isn't having an affair? What's going to happen when the group finds out about Sky's relationship with Alex? Will Santana ever be able to forget Sky trying to hurt her? Read on to find out next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor, Michael, Marie, and soon-to-come: Valerie!**

**Chapter 9:**** The Struggle of Truth**

Jamie sat at her desk at the law firm, waiting for any phone call to come through. Or even a small visit from a certain person: Santana. "Why hasn't she come and apologized to me yet? I know, it's been only a day since our fight, but she can't and will not get away with calling me all of those awful things…" Jamie told herself. Then the phone rang. "Hello, this is Jamie—" "Jamie! It's Dani! Put me through to Santana immediately!" Dani demanded. "Jeez, can't you just ask politely, Dani?" Jamie snapped. "Well! Looks like I'm not the only who woke up bitchy! Just please put me through!" Dani whined. "Fine, but I'm not talking to her." Jamie replied. "Why not? Don't you kind of have to for your job?" Dani asked, feeling the need to ask. "Yeah, but she still hasn't apologized yet, so I'm not taking any of her shit. She is coming to me!" Jamie snapped, putting her through to Santana. Dani rolled her eyes and waited for Santana to pick up. "Hey babe! What's up?" Santana asked. "Hey! Did your Dad come by to your office?" Dani asked.

"No? Why? What's wrong?" Santana asked. Just then Alberto barged into Santana's office. "Santana Lopez! You don't call me for months, leave me hanging, and this is the thanks I get? I find out from your cheating wife that you're pregnant again?" He yelled. "Cheating wife? Papa what are you talking about?" Santana asked, confused. "Don't listen to him, Santana! He saw my dad with his shirt off and me in my robe, and it was just a big awkward misunderstanding!" Dani said from the phone. "Hold on a second Papa. I'll call you back in a bit babe. Yep, Bye." Santana told Dani, hanging up the phone. "Please, sit Papa. Looks like we have a lot to catch up on, don't you think?" Santana asked. Alberto nodded, sitting down in a chair near Santana's desk. Meanwhile, Dani couldn't take waiting for Santana any longer, and decided to get dressed and go to her wife herself. As she was dressing, Sky came into the room. "DJ, what did we talk about you coming in while Mommy is—AHH! Sky what are you doing in here?" Dani shrieked. "Relax, I won't hurt you Dani… I just… I really need to talk to you, please… Why are you pushing me away? I apologized like a thousand times!" Sky told her.

"Because you could've killed my pregnant wife just because she doesn't like you back! You're innocent little crush, Sky? Got a little too possessive! You need help, and no matter what you say, mom and dad are taking you today. So get packed up." Dani commanded. Sky felt his jaw drop and his anger grew in his stomach. He immediately left the room and went to his father. "Hey, you! We need to get some things straight, and you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not." Sky snapped. Michael looked up from his newspaper and laughed. "Skylar, you don't have a choice about going to get help. What you did to Santana wasn't healthy! The answer's no, Sky. You're going and that's it." Michael told him sternly. Sky couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stormed right back into his room where he screamed for hours. Dani tried to ignore her very immature brother, while quietly walking out the door. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Michael asked his eldest daughter.

Dani knew it couldn't have been that easy to sneak away. "Going to visit Santana and Jamie at work…" Dani told him. "Danielle, let your wife fix things with her father. Besides, I need to speak to you about Jamie." He told her. "Michael, you don't need to tell her all of that…" Marie tried to tell him. "Nonsense, Marie! Dani needs to know!" Michael argued. "I need to know what exactly?" Dani asked. "Jamie has warmed up to us after all, and she isn't moving out!" Marie told her. "That's great! I mean I knew she wasn't moving out, but that's wonderful that she likes you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do!" Dani told them. "And who's watching the children?" Michael asked. Dani groaned to her father. "Dad, stop! Jane watches them everyday!" Dani whined. "Well, she has her own children now too. Did you think to ask her if that's still alright?" He asked. "Dad, we had things planned out just fine before you guys came here. Please stop trying to plan our lives! Jamie and I are married women with children! I think we know what we're doing! Sky on the other hand—he's another story." Dani said leaving.

"Santana please understand; I haven't heard from you in months, I was very worried about you!" Alberto tried to explain. "So you go to my home, without any warning, and just assume I'm there? Papa, you know I have a life! I have a job, and 2 kids with a 3rd on the way, and on top of all that, I have a bunch of stressful things going on!" Santana shouted. "Like Dani cheating on you?" Alberto asked. "No! Papa, Dani's not cheating on me! That was her father! There is something else that happened, but it doesn't matter because it's over." Santana explained. "Okay… So what happened, Santana? You can't just leave it at that!" Alberto demanded. "Papa please I can't go through that again!" Santana begged. Then, Jamie came into the room, without warning. "Jamie? What do you need? Can't you see I'm busy?" Santana snapped. "That's no way to talk to your sister." Jamie snapped. "Oh I'm sorry, your highness, what shall I get for you?" Santana mocked. "Stop! Why are you acting like such a little bitch to me?" Jamie asked. Alberto immediately slammed the door and pinned Jamie against it. "Don't you _**ever**_ talk to my daughter that way! Do you understand me? I will personally track you down and make your life a living hell, if you say one more word about Santana. The one who's the real bitch here is you! You're really going to get it now…" Alberto yelled. Jamie at that moment was speechless, she has never more frightened in her life. Santana saw Alberto taking out his knife, and Santana panicked. "Papa no! Stop! Don't do it!" Santana yelled. "What? Why? She's being obnoxious to you!" Alberto said, putting Jamie back onto the floor. Jamie panicked herself and went back into her office next door. As she walked, Dani saw her and knew something was wrong.

"Jamie? What happened? Oh my God… You're as white as a ghost! Sweetheart, what happened? What did Santana do?" Dani asked, hugging her. Jamie was once again speechless, finding no words to describe what happened. "I'm going to go talk to Santana and find out what happened, okay? Stay here, baby…" Dani told her. Dani worriedly went into Santana's office, finding Alberto already in there. "Dani, you shouldn't be here." Alberto scolded. "I could tell you the same thing, Alberto. Santana, what happened just now? I've never seen Jamie this speechless!" Dani told her wife. "Well, you see what had happened was…." Santana began. "Yes Santana? Still waiting!" Dani waited impatiently. "Dani, watch your tone with my daughter!" Alberto warned. "Papa, stop! You're really overreacting to everything and everyone! Dani is my wife, and she just concerned about her sister!" Santana told him. "Well it wasn't me who snapped at you, Santana! It was that little bitchy secretary of yours!" Alberto argued. "That little bitchy secretary is my sister. Santana, I need to speak to you alone. So meet me in Jamie's office in a minute or two. Good luck on seeing our children now, Alberto. There's no way in hell I'll let that happen." Dani said, leaving Santana's office and going into Jamie's.

Jane sat with the kids in the playroom, watching them all play cutely together. Sky walked in and saw them and smiled. "Why so smiley pervert? Are you liking the children a little too much?" Jane asked. "No! That's insane and gross." Sky replied. "Then why are you here? They know what you tried to do to their mother, Sky. They're not stupid!" Jane snapped. "I _**know**_ that. Thanks for the reminder that my nieces and nephews hate me." Sky snapped. "You didn't answer my question, weirdo." Jane mumbled. "Alright! Jesus, Jane why are you pressuring me so damn much? I'm here because I wanted to say good-bye to them!" Sky shouted. His shouts startled Jeff and Taylor and they began to cry. "Good job, Dumbo! You scared my children. You have 5 minutes to talk to Ari and DJ, but that's it." Jane said, taking her kids out of the room. Sky sat near the kids and tried to stay calm. "Hey guys… Listen, I know you're angry with me, but you have to know that I'm leaving to go get help, so I don't hurt anyone again." Sky explained. "I hope you get help, Uncle Sky. Because Mama doesn't deserve what you did to hurt her." Ari told him. DJ moved closer to Ari, feeling scared to be near Sky.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. I'll see you in the future, I guess." Sky said, leaving the kids for a while. He walked into the living room, to his parents. "Take me to go get help. The sooner I get in there, the better off everyone will be." Sky demanded. Michael and Marie looked to each other agreed silently. They warned Jane before leaving, and took Sky to a local hospital. Santana sighed stressfully as she watched Dani leave. "Way to go, Papa. Now you can never see my children!" Santana groaned. "Well! Those two are toxic, Santana! You deserve better!" Alberto argued. "No, I don't! Those two girls saved me from their psychotic brother who was obsessed with me! Those girls are the reason why I am still here! They love and care about me, more than you ever have!" Santana yelled. Alberto stayed quiet for a moment, letting Santana breath normally again. "I'm sorry, mija… I thought you were all right… I just… I just wanted to protect you." Alberto admitted. "You did the opposite, Papa! I love my wife and sister-in-law more than my own life! Now I want you to leave, and never come back into my life! At this moment, my life is a living hell, so go! I never want to see you again!" Santana said, leaving her office and going into Jamie's. Alberto watched his daughter leave. "I won't let them ruin your life, Santana. I'll save you and someday: you'll thank me." Alberto said, leaving the office.

Dani watched her sister draw scribbles all over a paper with stats and other important things on it. "Jamie, maybe you should stop scribbling, you may need this later on…" Dani said, taking the paper. "Dani, you don't know what happened." Jamie mumbled. "I would if you would just tell me! I can't help you unless you tell me, sweetheart…" Dani said, getting Jamie's attention. Jamie sighed and looked up at her. "Jamie, remember what I told you last night? I'll stand by you no matter what, and you can tell me anything…" Dani reminded her. Jamie nodded again and turned towards her sister. She was about to tell her when Santana came into the room. "Hey, I know this is probably horrible timing, but my father just left, and I'm ready to explain what happened…" Santana told Dani. "Jamie was just about to tell me herself. So why don't you both get started." Dani said, pushing Jamie next to Santana. Dani sat in Jamie's office chair and waited. "Well? I'm waiting ladies!" Dani called impatiently. Santana sighed and looked to Jamie. "Look, Jamie I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other day, okay? I'm sorry I'm a little more moody than I usually am… You have to know that I didn't mean any of those things I said… I was just angry; I didn't realize what I was saying… I do love you Squirt… You are more than just my sister, you're my family, and so I'm sorry…" Santana apologized.

"And I'm sorry for slapping you… But you did deserve it… But I'm not sorry for coming into your office… That guy could've hurt you, Santana!" Jamie exclaimed. "What guy?" Dani asked. "No, Jamie! He's my father, he would never hurt me!" Santana replied. "Your father could've hurt you?" Dani asked again. "Santana, he attempted to stab me! If that would've hurt me, wouldn't it have hurt you?" Jamie asked, feeling the tears run down her face. "Your father almost stabbed Jamie? Santana how could you let that happen?!" Dani yelled over them. "I didn't! I told him to stop before any rash decisions were made! Jamie's perfectly fine!" Santana argued. "Perfectly fine? Santana I can barely breathe! I can't stop shaking and I'm pretty sure I can't see straight! I've been shot, hidden and had worse things done to me, Santana! I can't go through that physical pain again! I just can't!" Jamie cried out. Santana felt the guilt rush over her at the moment she saw the waterfall of tears stream down her face from Jamie's eyes. Santana walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry…" Santana whispered in her ear.

Dani watched the two for a moment and then, for some odd reason, felt jealous. "Alright, you two; break it up!" Dani said separating the two. Santana cocked her eyebrow at Dani, knowing her secret. "Jamie, why don't you take the rest of the day off and go spend it with your wife your children?" Santana asked. "Santana, you don't have to do—" "That's not a request, Jamie. It's an order. Go on, we'll see you at home later." Santana said with a smile. Jamie nodded and left the office. Dani was about to leave the office as well, but Santana took her hand and lead into her office. She quickly locked the door and closed her curtains. "Santana, I should be heading home too; got to hang out with the kids!" Dani told her. "I don't think that's what you really want, Dani…" Santana said. She immediately cleared her desk off, and pushed Dani onto it. "I saw the jealousy in your eyes, darlin'… Can't hide it from me." Santana growled into her ear. Dani groaned at Santana's breath against her ear. "W—What are you going to do to me?" Dani moaned. "Blow your mind, baby!" Santana said attacking Dani's neck. The song _Blow Your Mind_ by Jesses McCartney played in the background.

**I've been watchin' you  
>Can't believe just what I'm seeing<br>You've been watching me  
>Yea baby, better believe it<br>If you wanna dance  
>Here's your chance to make it right<br>If you want romance  
>Baby I'll take you home tonight<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I know exactly what you wanna hear<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm gonna give it to ya<strong>

**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Baby girl it's on tonight<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>I'm a keep ya by my side<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Hold you close and do you right<br>Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Can't stop livin' this life  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Let's do it, you and I  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Baby I'm a make you mine  
>Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind<strong>

**She left me on the floor  
>Kept me on my knees just begging<br>For a little more  
>Room was hot the fire burning<br>Never leave me girl  
>Show you how to keep it goin'<br>I'm a rock your world  
>Baby the temperature is growing<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>She leaned over and whispered in my ear<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm gonna give it to ya<strong>

**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Baby girl it's on tonight<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>I'm a keep ya by my side<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Hold you close and do you right<br>Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Can't stop livin' this life  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Let's do it, you and I  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Baby I'm a make you mine  
>Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind<strong>

**So c'mon and let it ride  
>I feel it in your eyes<br>So tell me anything you want  
>Because there's nothing I wouldn't do<br>**

**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Baby girl it's on tonight<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>I'm a keep ya by my side<br>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
>Hold you close and do you right<br>Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Can't stop livin' this life  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Let's do it, you and I  
>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh<br>Baby I'm a make you mine  
>Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind<br>**

While the two women had their alone time, Jamie came back to the Lopez-Martinez household to find kids running around cutely. "Hey guys! Aunt Jamie/Mommy's home!" Jamie shouted. "Aunt Jamie!" Ari and DJ said simultaneously. "Hey! Where's Aunt Jane?" She asked them. "Upstairs with the babies! She said it was their naptime!" DJ informed her. "Thank-you sweetheart! I'll come back down in a minute, okay? I got to go change!" Jamie told them. Jamie hopped up the stairs into her bedroom. "Hey gorgeous!" Jamie called. Jane came out from the twins' room and smiled at her wife. "Hey beautiful!" Jane replied. Jamie spun Jane around, managing to tackle her onto their bed. As they kissed for a while, Jane managed to speak to Jamie. "Jamie, we can't, we have to watch Ari and DJ…" Jane mumbled. Jamie groaned. "No… They'll be fine…" Jamie replied. "I don't think so… Especially when Dani finds out we left them alone… Santana might murder us!" Jane reminded her. Jamie groaned again. "Fine. I'll go watch them, but I'm not forgetting this! We are doing this tonight whether you are in the mood or not!" Jamie called down from the stairs. Jane grinned and rolled her eyes.

Santana and Dani lied on the floor of Santana's office catching their breath. "Santana Lopez, you definitely know how to make a woman satisfied…" Dani told her. Santana laughed and snuggled Dani's chest. "Well, I know you, and when you're jealous, I know how to cool you down…" Santana grinned. Dani lightly stroked Santana's baby bump and smiled. "You know, I wish I was the one carrying her…" Dani admitted. "I know… I'm sorry that stabbing caused you this much pain…" Santana apologized. "Hey… It's not your fault… I'm happy you are carrying our third child! At least we can have children, you know?" Dani said, comforting her. Santana nodded and began to dress herself again. "Come on, let's go home!" Santana said with a grin. Dani nodded and a few minutes later the two went home. Everyone was playing nicely in the living room of the Lopez-Martinez household. "Hey guys!" Dani announced happily. Everyone greeted her appropriately with smile and 'Hellos'. "Well now that you two are finally home, Jane and I have some things to discuss upstairs!" Jamie said, dragging Jane upstairs. "No sex, Jamie!" Santana called jokingly. "No promises, Santana!" Jamie replied before the door closed. "Well! Someone is anxious today!" Jane teased. "I am because we haven't had our alone time since the twins have been born. And although I love them to death, I miss my wife!" Jamie breathed onto Jane's neck. "Well you have me right where you want me, Jamie!" Jane smirked. While the two fooled around, the song _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney played.

**Girl,  
>There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.<br>I've never felt the need to lose control.  
>Always held on back and played it slow.<br>But not this time.  
>Baby, don't be gentle,<br>I can handle anything.**

**Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Let's do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time,  
>You got me,<br>Right where you want me.**

**Girl,  
>I'm gonna let you have your way with me.<br>But when you move like that,  
>Its hard to breathe.<br>I never thought that it could be like this,  
>But I was wrong.<br>Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<strong>

**Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Let's do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time,  
>You got me,<br>Right where you want me.**

**Can't explain it,  
>How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.<br>In slow motion,  
>My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,<br>I can hardly stand the thrill.**

**Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<strong>

**Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Let's do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time,  
>You got me,<br>Right where you want me. **

Later on during the night, everyone slept. Although everyone slept soundly, someone crept into the house, and kidnapped both Dani and Jamie. When morning came, Santana stretched, feeling the side of the bed next to her to find it empty. "Dani?" Santana yawned. When no reply came, Santana shrugged it off, thinking she was with the kids downstairs. When she walked into both kids' rooms, both were still sound asleep. "Huh… Where could that girl be?" Santana asked. She quietly crept across the hall to Jamie and Jane's room, to find Jane walking around, looking for Jamie as well. "Hey. Do you know where Jamie is?" Jane asked, sleepily. "I was just about to ask you the same thing about Dani!" Santana replied. "Well, maybe they went to get coffee or something… Always want sister bonding time…" Jane suggested. "Yeah, probably. I'll go start breakfast!" Santana called going downstairs. As the group ate breakfast and continued on with their day, Jamie and Dani were still missing. "I'm going to call Dani and see where they're at!" Santana told Jane, trying to stay calm.

As Santana went upstairs, she dialed Dani's number, and her phone began to ring. Santana walked into their bedroom to find her phone sitting there. _Hm. Dani always has her phone with her. Maybe Jamie just had hers!_ Santana thought. She quick dialed Jamie's number and heard it ringing from her bedroom. Worried, Santana went downstairs and pulled Jane aside. "Okay, both of their phones are here… I don't know about Jamie, but Dani has her phone with her at all times…" Santana whispered. "Yeah, Jamie does too." Jane replied. "I'm starting to think they didn't just go have sister bonding time…" Santana said worried. Michael and Marie walked in and saw the girls consulting. "Hey girls! Where are Dani and Jamie?" Marie asked. "Yeah we just got back from dropping Sky off." Michael added. "They're gone…" Jane said quietly. "What do you mean their gone?" Michael asked. "I think someone kidnapped them last night, and I'm worried that I know who exactly did it…" Santana explained. "Who would do such a thing, Santana?" Marie asked. "My father…" Santana said, letting her face getting more and more pale.

**Cliffhanger! Did Alberto really kidnap Dani and Jamie? Will Santana and Jane do all right on their own without them? How will Dani and Jamie react when they realize they've been kidnapped? Read on to find out! Review please! Need more reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Bette Midler or Elvis Presley. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor, soon-to-be Valerie, and Alberto.**

**Chapter 10:**** Finding Dani and Jamie**

Dani woke up sitting on the floor. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her back. Dani looked around and saw her reflection from a near-by window, and saw a sock was wrapped around her mouth. _Oh Santana… What a surprise! I didn't know you were craving this so badly! I mean this is really kinky, but it's kind of hot! What a dork!_ Dani smirked to herself. She continued to look around and noticed Jamie in the opposite corner from her, and was Jamie in the same situation. _Oh God, Santana! This is so not appropriate! Jane and you need to get a grip 'cause this will __**not**__ happen!_ Dani thought to herself Jamie slowly woke up and looked around herself. Once she noticed Dani, she began to freak out. Dani looked to Jamie sternly, trying to calm her without talking. Eventually Dani moved her jaw around enough to have the sock fall out of her mouth. "Jamie, you need to relax! Everything's fine! I'm sure it's just Santana and Jane trying something kinky on us or something weird!" Dani assured her. Jamie's sock then fell from her after panicking enough. "Dani, are you insane?! That is not what this is! Jamie exclaimed.

Michael, Marie, Santana and Jane stood, letting what Santana had just said sink in. "Why would your father kidnap my daughters?" Michael asked sternly. "Because he was arguing with them earlier at my office…" Santana said quietly. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked. "Because! I thought Jamie would tell you after she was so freaked out!" Santana exclaimed. "What do you mean she freaked out?" Marie asked. Santana sighed and explained to the group what had happened. "How could you let that man almost murder our daughters? That was inexcusable Santana!" Michael shouted. "Stop yelled at me like a child! I am Dani's wife! The mother of your grandchildren! And so is Jane! So stop blaming everything on us!" Santana replied. Marie sat Michael down to relax, and she went back to the girls. "We will watch over the children, if you go find your father and see if he has Dani and Jamie… I promise Michael is just very protective of our girls." Marie assured them. "Well, he shouldn't be. After all: they're both married women…" Santana snapped while glaring at Michael, she then took Jane into her car. As they got situated in the car Jane looked to Santana with pain in her eyes.

"Santana I can't raise those kids without Jamie…" Jane said quietly. Santana sighed and looked to Jane. "I know, but you won't! We'll find Jamie and Dani and we'll go right back where we're suppose to be!" Santana said positively. "How do I know that I can trust you after what you've done to Jamie? I don't like to think that Santana, but I do because I care about Jamie a lot more than you and Dani think I do." Jane admitted. "You can trust me because I am not who I was back in the day. In high school, I was a mean, cruel bitch who did things to the people I cared most about… And I changed all that because I fell in love with Dani… She changed me for the better… Look, I know who had our differences, but now is the moment when you got to grow a pair and do what you have to do." Santana told her. Jane nodded and stayed quiet. "We'll find them, don't worry. Besides, now we can kind of bond while they're gone! I don't really know much about you, but I would like to…" Santana said with a smile. Jane returned the smile and looked out of the window. Santana turned on the radio as the two headed to Alberto's household. The song _I'm a Woman_ by Bette Midler came on.

**Well I can wash out forty four pairs of socks  
>And have 'em on the line.<br>You know I can starch and iron two dozen shirts  
>'fore you can count from one to nine.<br>I can slip up a great big dip up of lard  
>From a drippings can.<br>Throw it in the skillet, do my shopping,  
>And be back before it melts in the pan.<strong>

Santana looked over to Jane and grinned. "C'mon girlfriend, you know you want to sing with me!" Santana laughed. Jane groaned with a smile. "Fine! You win!"****

**'Cause I'm a woman...  
>W-O-M-A-N.<br>Let me tell ya again.  
>I'm a woman...<br>W-O-M-A-N.**

**Well I can rub and scrub  
>'til this house shines just like a dime.<br>Feed the baby, grease the car,  
>Powder my nose at the same time.<br>You know I can get all dressed up,  
>Go out swinging with the M-A-N,<br>Jump in bed at five, sleep 'til 6,  
>And start all over again.<strong>

**'Cause I'm a woman...  
>W-O-M-A-N.<br>Let me tell ya again.  
>I'm a woman...<br>W-O-M-A-N.**

**Well now if you come to me sick,  
>You know that I'm gonna make you well.<br>And if you come to me all hexed up,  
>You know I'm gonna break the spell.<br>And if you come to me hungry,  
>You know I'll feed ya full of my grits.<br>And if it's loving you want,  
>I can kiss you and give you the shivering fits.<strong>

Jane and Santana continued to sing their hearts out and laugh with one another.****

**'Cause I'm a woman...  
>W-O-M-A-N.<br>I'll say it again.  
>I'm a woman...<br>W-O-M-A-N.**

**Well, I got a twenty dollar gold fee  
>That says there's nothing that I can't do.<br>Well, I can make a dress out of feeding sacks,  
>And I can make a man out Of you.<strong>

**'Cause I'm a woman...  
>W-O-M-A-N.<br>I'll say it again.  
>I'm a woman...<br>W-O-M-A-N.**

**I'm a woman.  
>I'm a woman.<br>I'm a woman.  
>Yeah, I'm a woman. <strong>

Santana eventually pulled up to Alberto's house and sighed. "Well, this is it…" "San, I don't know if I can do this… I'm so scared Jamie's hurt or sick… Or even worse: dead…" Jane said, letting her face pale. Meanwhile, Dani tried to calm her sister down more. "Be quiet, Dumbo! We don't know who took us here! And sorry being 'insane' by trying to think positively!" Dani argued. "Positive? Dani we're tied up and have no idea where the hell we are! There is no positive thing here to think about!" Jamie replied. Suddenly a man's voice started talking. "Hello girls… Having a good time?" The man asked. "Ummm… No? This is not what I'd call a happy situation!" Dani replied sarcastically. Jamie giggled at Dani's comment. "Stop it! You two are in here because you disobeyed your elders!" The man scolded. "Our elders? Who would that be? He's such an idiot!" Jamie grinned. "Watch your mouth, young lady. I meant your parents…" The man said, stopping the conversation. "Dani… I'm scared…" Jamie said, her face getting whiter than the wall behind them. "Everything's fine, Jamie… I'll protect you." Dani said confidently. Santana walked up to the door of the man she beginning to realize she didn't know at all. Jane stayed behind her, scared for her life. Santana knocked on the door, trying to keep her cool. Alberto answered the door with surprise. "Santana? What are you doing here?" Santana and Jane walked in and Santana kept her straight faceon. **(Ha! That's punny!) **

"I'm here to find out where my wife and sister-in-law are. They're missing, and I'm pretty sure you know where they are." Santana told him. "I'm sorry mija, but I don't know what you're talking about…" Alberto told her. Santana bit her lip, trying to control herself. "Don't lie to me, please. I know you have something to do with this. I'm a scared pregnant woman, and that's not good for your granddaughter's life, so please tell me where they are." Santana asked through her teeth. Jane stood up and walked in front of Santana. "Please sir, Jamie means the world to me… She's the mother of my children…" Jane said quietly. "I'm sorry girls, but I have no idea where they are…" Alberto said. Santana would take this any longer. Santana threw her purse down and pushed Alberto up against his front door and grabbed his shirt and growled at him. "Santana, your hormones are acting up, sweetheart!" Alberto said, frightened. "I have no hormones right now. The only emotion I am conveying is anger and sadness because my wife and sister are gone! Where the hell are they?" Santana yelled.

"Santana please! I don't know where they are! Now put me down!" Alberto demanded. Jane placed her hand on Santana's shoulder to calm her down. "He's telling the truth, let him go." Jane said quietly. Santana sighed stressfully and placed him on the floor. "Good luck seeing me in the future." Santana said leaving the house. Jane sat with Santana in the car for a minute to let her cool down. "Santana, if your father doesn't have Dani and Jamie, then who does?" Jane asked, trying to hold back tears. Santana shook her head, letting a few tears escape her eyes. "I don't know." Jamie wiggled her way closer to Dani, trying to get comfort. "Dani, I'm seriously freaking out. I don't know where we are, who wants us dead and—" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! No one wants us dead, Jamie!" Dani exclaimed. "We don't know that for sure!" Jamie replied. Dani sighed. "Although that may be true, we just have to look to the bright side of this situation!" Dani said. "What bright side? Dani We're trapped! We have no food, no water, and Jane and Santana are probably freaking out right as we speak!" Jamie reminded her sister. "I'm sure Santana and Jane are handling this just fine! I'm sure they're just realizing that we're gone and are calling the police to find us!" Dani assured her.

"What if they're not?" Jamie asked. "Well, they'll think of something!" Dani replied. "What about us? What are going to do?" Jamie asked. Before she could reply, the one person they did not expect to see came through sliding door: Sky. "Sky? What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "Forget that, Dani! Get us out of here, Sky!" Jamie exclaimed. Sky chuckled to himself and shook his head. Meanwhile the police were at the house looking for evidence for Jamie and Dani's case. Santana and Jane sat on the couch waiting for an officer to talk to them. Officer Mercury walked up to them and sighed. "Hey girls, I'm sorry this happened to you." He apologized. "It's not your fault. Just please, find our wives…" Santana pleaded. Officer Mercury looked in their eyes and kneelt down to their level. "I promise I will do everything in my power to find them. I know what they look like and there might be some evidence here to help us. Don't stress about it and get some sleep." He told them. Santana nodded wiped her eyes. Ari and DJ saw the commotion downstairs and ran to Santana and Jane. "Mama, why are there so many people here?" Ari asked. "Are we having a party? Whose birthday is it?" DJ asked.

Jane held DJ in her lap and looked at him. "It's not a party, and no one has a birthday, okay? This is very serious, you guys…" Jane told them. Ari looked to Santana and saw the pain in her eyes. "Mama? Where's Mommy?" She asked. "And Aunt Jamie?" DJ added. Santana wiped her face again, when she realized she is on her own. "Well, your Aunt Jamie and Mommy are… Niño's, they're missing… The police are here to find them…" Santana told them. "Why did they go away? Don't they love us anymore?" DJ asked. "They never did, DJ! They left us…" Ari snapped. "No! They love us all very much! Mommy and Aunt Jamie would never leave us, Arianna!" Santana scolded. Officer Mercury overheard Santana and walked over. "Is that the same Arianna I met when Jamie was missing the last time?" He asked. Santana nodded and wiped her face. "Hey sweetheart! I am the man who found your Aunt Jamie when you were really little!" He told her. "Then where are they? Where are my Mommy and Aunt Jamie?" Ari asked. Officer Mercury picked up both kids and walked around the house.

"You have to understand that your mother and aunt are in danger, and we're here to help them get away from that… San—I mean your Mama and your aunt are here to take care of you right now. So you have to be extra good for them, okay?" He told them. "Who would take our Mommy and Aunt Jamie away?" DJ asked. "I don't know buddy… But I promise I'll find out who did it. They will come back here to you guys safe and sound. Right now, you two have to help your mother be strong, because she is so worried and scared." Officer Mercury explained. DJ jumped out of his arms and ran to Santana. "Mama?" DJ called. Santana looked up and smiled when she saw her son's cute face. "Yes hijo?" Santana replied, trying to smile. "I love you…" DJ told her, hugging her baby bump. Santana picked him up and hugged him even tighter. "I love you too…" Santana whispered. Meanwhile, Jamie struggled to untie her hands while Sky was watching them. "Well? Aren't you going to untie us, Sky?" Dani asked. "Why should I?" Sky growled. "Because we're your sisters and we need your help!" Jamie exclaimed. "You should've thought of that when you decided to be little snoops and have Santana reveal herself! I had everything handled just fine, until you guys showed up in my life!" Sky shouted.

"What do you mean _**we**_ showed up in your life? You showed up with Grandma and Grandpa on our doorstep!" Jamie shouted. "It doesn't matter! They fell for my pity act, and so did you!" Sky replied. "Grandma will make you pay Skylar! She won't let us die!" Dani screamed. "Not likely, Dani. See, poor Grammy, is not around anymore, so no one can save you—Well, except maybe them…" Sky said, as the sliding door opened again. "Well, well, well! Looks like our daughters are here to stay!" A man said, walking through with his wife. "Oh… My… God…" Jamie and Dani said simultaneously. Santana was help Jane put the kids to bed for the night. "I got everything handled from here. Go on to sleep." Santana told her. Jane smiled and went to bed. Santana was about to leave when she felt DJ hug her leg. "Mama don't go!" DJ whined. She picked him up and saw sadness in his eyes. "I'll just be in my room, baby… It's okay!" Santana assured him. "But what if those bad guys get you too?" DJ asked. "They won't, I promise…" Santana told her son. She tucked him back in and smiled at his scared face. "Relax, DJ… No one's going to take me away when such a big, brave boy like you is here to protect me!" Santana smiled. DJ snuggled Santana's arm and looked up at her. "Can you sing that song Mommy sings us before we go to bed? Please Mama?" DJ pleaded. "Yeah! Please?" Ari added. Santana smiled and nodded to them. She began to sing _Love Me Tender_ by Elvis Presley.

**Love me tender,  
>love me sweet,<br>Never let me go.  
>You have made my life complete,<br>And I love you so.**

**Love me tender,  
>love me true,<br>all my dreams fulfilled.  
>For my darlin' I love you,<br>And I always will.  
><strong>

Santana saw DJ asleep and kissed his forehead. She picked up Ari from a chair in his room, and slowly walked into her bedroom to put her to sleep.

**Love me tender,  
>love me long,<br>Take me to your heart.  
>For it's there that I belong,<br>And we'll never part.**

**Love me tender,  
>love me dear,<br>Tell me you are mine.  
>I'll be yours through all the years,<br>Till the end of time.  
><strong>

Once Santana saw Ari's eyes close, she kissed her forehead and walked herself to bed.

**When at last my dreams come true  
>Darling this I know<br>Happiness will follow you  
>Everywhere you go.<strong>

Dani knew she had to be relaxed and calm because Jamie wouldn't be. "Jamie, it's okay. I'm here, I won't let those scumbags hurt you and I again." Dani reminded her. "Well, just in case you might have forgotten dear sister, but… WE'RE TIED UP AND HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHERE WE ARE! THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO US, AND WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Jamie yelled. "Jamie dear, do lower your voice. We don't want anyone to hear us in here, now do we?" The woman asked. "That's exactly what we want! Sky please don't listen to them! We're the good guys remember? They hurt _**us**_!" Dani cried. "I'm sorry, but I can't. They have good reasons for us to be a family! Besides, you don't need Santana or Jane to be happy!" Sky told them. "What about the kids?" Jamie sniffled. Sky turned his back on them. "What about them?" He mumbled. "My kids? Ari and DJ? The two kids that look up to you the most? That love you more than anything because to them, you're the best uncle in the world! If you let them hurt us, you're hurting them as well! You never wanted to hurt them, Sky! They _**need**_ us!" Dani reminded him.

"Enough!" Sky shouted. Dani moved closer to Jamie in order to protect her. "Do what you want with them. I'm through." Sky mumbled, leaving the room. The two adults moved closer to the girls, but Dani kept making sure she was in front of Jamie at all times. "My, my, Danielle! So protective of over young Jamie, are we?" The man asked. "You're not going to touch her." Dani muttered. "Oh? And why not?" He replied. "Because whatever you want to do, you do it to me, not her. She doesn't deserve it. I'm the one who started all of this, not Jamie! So hate me instead, beat me, do whatever you want to me! Just—Just don't touch or hurt her." Dani said. She looked to Jamie and couldn't stop the multiple tears running down her face. She whispered 'I love you' to Jamie. Jamie nodded in reply to her sister. "Well, I guess we can do that… I mean, all we really wanted is you, Dani… All right, untie Jamie. You'll take her back home, while I'll deal with this one." The man told his wife. "No… No! Dani, don't do this! I'm not leaving you here alone!" Jamie cried. The man picked her up, not caring to watch Jamie cry. "Jamie, it's better this way! I can handle this! I'll be okay! Just be careful! I love you!" Dani yelled. "NO! Dani, no! Please, don't let them take me away!" Jamie cried as she got taken out of the room. Once she left, Dani began to ball herself. "It's too bad, that we're here alone, Ms. Dani… I know how much you love Jamie. It's a shame, but oh well! Your wish was our command." The man grinned.

The woman dropped Jamie off at the police station, knowing what was going to happen. The police immediately called the house to let Jane know. Jane ran into Santana's bedroom and shook her away. "Santana!" Jane said. "W—What? What's going on?" Santana asked, half asleep. "They've got Jamie." Jane said, letting her tears escape. "Go and get her. I'll stay here." Santana told her. Jane speeded through every stop-and-go light until she got to her wife. Once at the police station, Jane finally found her wife and ran towards her. Jamie and Jane hugged for what seemed like hours, and Jane would let go of Jamie for anything. "I was so scared, Jane… You have no idea…" Jamie mumbled into her shoulder. "You have no idea how scared I was for you!" Jane replied. They stood there for a bit longer, enjoying the warmth for each other. "Let's go home… Santana is probably starting to worry." Jane said, leading her wife towards their car. Once home, Santana caught Jamie in a long hug. "Oh my God, hermana! Are you okay?" Santana eventually asked her. "I'm fine, just worried about Dani! Santana, she sacrificed herself for me!" Jamie said, feeling more and more upset. "What do you mean?" Santana asked. Jamie explained more in-depth about what happened that night. "Oh my God! So Dani's still in there? By herself?" Santana then began to panic.

"Santana calm down! Dani's tough, she'll be okay!" Jamie told her. Santana began to hyperventilate and panic more. "Santana! Relax! It's okay!" Jane said, trying to calm her. Santana's leg began to shake and she suddenly screamed out in pain. Jamie caught her before she hit the floor. "Santana? What's wrong? What happened?" Jamie asked. "I'm contracting! I'm—I think I'm going into labor!" Santana shouted.

**Cliffhanger once again! What will happen to Dani while she's still with her parents? Is Santana really going into labor? How will Jamie and the gang manage to do things without Dani around? Will they all ever be together again? Read on and review please! This is the last story of the Helping Jamie Saga so please read and review while the chapters are new!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs from the movie Frozen (Which I also do not own!). I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor, soon-to-be Valerie.**

**Chapter 11:**** What Do We Go From Here?**

Santana's leg began to shake and she suddenly screamed out in pain. Jamie caught her before she hit the floor. "Santana? What's wrong? What happened?" Jamie asked. "I'm contracting! I'm—I think I'm going into labor!" Santana shouted. "What? Santana, you're only 8 months! You can't be!" Jamie replied. "I THINK I KNOW WHAT CONTRACTIONS FEEL LIKE JAMIE!" Santana shouted. "Jamie, just drive her to the hospital, I'll stay here with the kids." Jane told her. Jamie nodded and took Santana to the hospital. Once Santana was emitted, the doctor found Jamie to speak with her. "What's wrong with Santana?" Jamie asked, worried. "It's okay, Jamie. Santana was just having contractions. Her and the baby are doing just fine. The contractions stopped now, but she's just a very fragile pregnant woman. We want to watch over her until her due date, so she is required to stay home and have bed rest until then. Try to make sure that she isn't so stressed as well, that was the cause of the contractions…" The doctor told her. Jamie nodded and went to Santana's room. Santana was holding her stomach and lying with her head against the pillow. "Hey…" Jamie said from the doorway. "Hey..." Santana replied. "How are you doing?" Jamie asked. "Relieved that me and Val will be okay…" Santana said honestly.

"Yeah, I am too…" Jamie said, sitting next to her. "I know I have to be on bed rest, but I can't just sit here knowing my wife is in danger, Jamie." Santana told her. "Santana listen to me: I am going back to break Dani out. I am going back and nothing's going to stop me. Not you, not Jane, not anyone. Dani sacrificed herself for me, and I am returning the favor by saving her life." Jamie explained. "Jamie, you can't go alone! What if you get captured again?" Santana asked. "I'll take any risks I have to take to save my sister. You however, need to take care of yourself and my little niece in there okay? The less stress the better you and Valerie are." Jamie told her. "But Jamie I—" "Please, do this for me? Or better yet: Do it for Dani! She's counting on you to be strong and to look after the kids while she's fighting this. You at least owe her that." Jamie reminded Santana. Santana nodded and hugged Jamie. "Go kick some ass, Hermana…" Santana whispered. "Will do!" Jamie smiled. Jamie went back to the house to pack some things that she needed for her journey to rescue Dani. As she was packing, Jane came in. "What are you doing?" Jane asked quietly. "Packing. Have to go find Dani and rescue her. She's the last person that deserves this shit from those people." Jamie commented. "Jamie, I won't let you do this." Jane stated.

"Why? Jane I just have to do this, I have to find my sister!" Jamie told her. "Jamie, I just got you back safe and sound. I can't risk losing you again. I don't want to stay up late during the nights wondering if you're dead or alive!" Jane said, panicking. "That's a good song…" Jamie mumbled with a smile. "Jamie, this is serious!" Jane said sternly. "I know baby, but I have to take every risk thrown at me in order to save Dani." Jamie explained. Jane sighed and turned away from her wife. "Babe, I just have to do this. Dani is risking her life just to have let me go. I at least owe her something." Jamie said quietly. Jane nodded and walked towards her. "I love you, sweetheart… I promise I will be extra careful, but I have to rescue her, or we'll never see her again…" Jamie told her wife. Meanwhile Dani sat in her usual spot with tear-stained cheeks. All she could think about is Jamie's face when that cruel woman took her away. _Dani please! Don't let them take me away!_ Dani shook her head, trying to get rid of the scream of Jamie's last words to her out of her head. She sighed lied down onto the floor. "I'll do what I have to, to protect my family." Dani told herself.

Not soon enough, the man walked in with that wicked grin on his face. Dani rolled her eyes and sat up. "Hey Dani. How are you?" He asked. "Miserable as usual. Satisfied yet?" Dani snapped. "Not even close. Until you agree to our terms, you'll be stuck here. Understand?" He asked. Dani rolled her eyes and went back to lying on the floor. The man got irritated and turned Dani around and smacked her. "I said do we have an understanding?" The man yelled. After being smacked, Dani felt her tears fall from her eyes as she nodded. "Good. When you've decided, just call for us." He muttered as he kicked Dani in the side and left. Dani lied on the floor, crying in pain and worry. "I'll never agree to their terms, but I hope Jamie's alright…" She cried to herself. Jamie had everything packed and went to Mount Clifford once again. "This is when they decided to come back into our lives once again. They've crossed the line this time, and they won't hurt my family again. I am in-charge of our family now, and I won't let anything happen to them ever again." Jamie told herself. She decided to sing _Let it Go_ from the movie Frozen.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<strong>

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<strong>

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<br>**

Jamie went to the edge of the cliff and sang so loud that Jane could look out of the bedroom window and she could hear her.

**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<strong>

**I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway<strong>

**It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<strong>

Jamie thought about her childhood with Dani and realized that that doesn't matter anymore; just their future does.****

**It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free<strong>

**Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<strong>

She remembered all the times she cried and put Dani through hell and back, and realized that she deserved whatever happened to her (Jamie) deserved what ever could've happened at that place.****

**Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past  
><strong>

Jamie knew she was never going back to the person she used to be. She was now at her maturest level she could be at, and she was never ever going back.

**Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<strong>

She was never that perfect girl that Dani always thought she was. Jamie had her secrets, and neither Jane nor Dani knew about them, but that all was about to change.****

**Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway <strong>

Jamie caught her breath as she carefully walked down the cliff, knowing she'd never return. Meanwhile Santana sat in her hospital bed waiting, for something exciting to happen. Just then, Jane came in with the kids. "Mama!" DJ shrieked excitedly. He cutely jumped onto her bed and hugged her. "What did Mommy tell you about coming here? She said no mores!" DJ said shaking his finger at her. Santana laughed and tickled him. "I know what she said hijo, but I just had a little accident! I'm okay!" Santana assured her kids. "Mama, what if Mommy misses Valerie being borned?" Ari asked. "She won't baby, I'll make sure she doesn't…" Santana told her, looking up at Jane with worry in her eyes. "How? Santana, Jamie just left to go find her… And I talked to the doctor and he said he miscalculated your months…" Jane said. "What does that mean?" Santana asked. "You're 9 months pregnant… And the process of labor is starting…" Jane told her. Santana's face turned pale as she realized it. "That's why I've felt different than my other pregnancies… I just hope Jamie gets Dani out in time…" Santana said quietly.

Jamie made her way to the police station to find out where Dani is. She went straight up to Officer Mercury's office and shut the door. "Do you have the surveillance tape on when I was brought back here?" Jamie asked. "Yes of course! Why?" He asked. "Because getting that license plate number and finding where that car's located is the only way I can go rescue Dani." Jamie said sternly. "Jamie, you know this is police work. I can't let you do that." Officer Mercury replied with a serious tone. "The hell you can! Look, I will get Dani and in return I will give my parents. I know you've been looking for them for months, and I can give you them, if you just let me go get my sister. Please, I am going to do this whether you give me permission or not." Jamie said through her teeth. Officer Mercury sighed and thought about it. "Please, her children are counting on this… Santana had early contractions, and—" Jamie said when her phone cut her off. Jamie went outside the office to take the call. "Santana? What's going on?" Jamie asked. "I'm not 8 months pregnant…" Santana admitted. "What do you mean? You have to be! What else could you be?" Jamie asked, confused. "9 months and slowly going into labor…" Santana replied. "What? Already? Oh my God... All right, that's it! I'm going to get Dani now. There's no way I'll let her miss her daughter's birth." Jamie said, hanging up the phone.

Jamie stormed back into Officer Mercury's office. "We don't have much time before Santana gives birth to that little girl. Now, if you let me get Dani, I will give you my parents in return and you can do whatever you want with them. Do we have a deal?" Jamie asked. Officer Mercury looked Jamie in the eyes, not moving any muscle, just deep in thought. Jane took the kids all back home for Michael and Marie to watch while she stayed at the hospital to watch over Santana. Santana watched Jane carefully as she waited for a text from Jamie. "Jane, you know Jamie's probably fine…" Santana said quietly. "I know, but I just… I need to know if that's really true… Santana, we don't know where she is, or what she's doing! And even worse: we don't know if she's captured again!" Jane reminded her. "Okay look, I can track via Bluetooth through her phone. Would that make you feel better?" Santana asked. Jane nodded and lightly smiled at Santana. Santana sat up and stood up off of the bed. "Santana, I'm not so sure you should be moving around… You were told to be strictly on bed rest…" Jane told her. "Relax! I'm just getting from phone from my purse! What's the worse thing that could happen?" Santana asked. She retrieved her phone and wobbled her way back to her bed. Once on the app, Santana tracked Jamie's exact location. "Here, see? Jamie's at the police station right now! She's probably trying to get that police officer to give them Dani's location…" Santana told her.

"How will she do that?" Jane asked. "Probably flirt. You know, unbutton a few buttons of her shirt, a little sexual tension, the usual!" Santana said. Jane immediately gave Santana a dirty look. "What? It's true! Jamie is a grown woman, Jane! She has her ways of getting what she wants; just like her sister does…" Santana told her. "I know what you mean… Jamie can be sexy as hell when she wants sex…" Jane admitted. Santana nodded in agreement. "Dani too! She'll give you that look and her eyes will darken with lust and—oh God!" Santana said, clenching her fists. "Whoa! Cool down, Santana! Dani's not even here and you're getting all worked up!" Jane grinned, trying to hide her laughter. "No, it's not that! I just had a huge contraction! Go get a nurse or something!" Santana said through her teeth. Jane nodded and ran outside of the room to go find help. Dani lied on her side, thinking of what could be happening back home. "I miss them all so much… My beautiful daughter, my adorable son, my insanely gorgeous wife! Even my kid sister… God I just wish I could be with them right now… Just have a feeling something's going on…" Dani told herself. "I need to get out of here: tonight." Dani said, feeling more confident. Jamie tapped her fingers on Officer Mercury's desk impatiently, waiting for a response. "Well? I can't stand here all day waiting for an answer. I need to know, and I need to know now." Jamie stated.

"Alright Jamie, you really want to know? Fine. I will throw the suggestion out there to my colleagues, but there's no guarantee. Stay here, I'll be right back." He stated. Officer Mercury walked out of his office and went into the main part of the floor. Once he was gone, Jamie smiled at herself slyly. "You still got it, dude!" She said to herself. Officer Mercury walked back in with a few other officers. "Okay Jamie, you want to do this? You're going to have to do this our way, got it?" Officer Mercury asked. Jamie raised her eyebrow, not agreeing to anything yet. "Look, those parents of yours—" "You know damn well they're not my real parents…" Jamie snapped. "Okay, sorry but you know those people have Dani, and with you on board, we can do a lot to put them away." Officer Mercury replied. Jamie sighed and placed her hands on his desk. "What can I do to get my sister back safely?" Jamie asked. "Alright Jamie, here's the plan…" Officer Mercury began. Santana sat in her hospital bed, holding back screams from her contractions. "Santana, you need to let everything go! You have to face it: you're having Valerie tonight!" Jane told her. "No! Not—Not without Dani!" Santana screamed. "Mrs. Lopez, please if you keep holding back, you could possibly harm the baby…" The doctor told her. Santana looked to Jane in fear. "Santana, just do it! Dani will be okay and will see the baby when she gets here with Jamie!" Jane told her. Jamie walked up to the building where she and Dani were held. "Here goes nothing… I'm here and I'm not turning back now." Jamie told herself. She snuck into the building and found the room where Dani's being held. Jamie quickly slid the door and snuck in. Dani turned to her side and saw Jamie. "Jamie!" Dani squealed. "Shh! You have to be quiet!" Jamie grinned. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? I sent you away so you can be safe! Why did you come back?" Dani whispered. "Because I'm not leaving my only sister here with crazy psychoses to possibly die!" Jamie replied.

"Jamie Ruth you go back to the house right now before they catch you!" Dani scolded. "No Dani, not this time. You may be older than I am, but I am here for you, and more mature and adult-like than you believe I am. I willing to take any risks I have to, to get you out of here safely." Jamie explained. "Jamie please go home! Take care of Santana and my children for me! These people are more dangerous than you think they are! So please go!" Dani begged her sister. Jamie shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving here unless you're coming with me." Jamie said sternly. Dani looked deeply into Jamie's eyes, trying to hide her tears. "Dani, I'm staying right here… I'm not leaving you again, I promise. Look, when we get out of here, we have to go to Santana—" "Santana? What happened to my wife, Jamie?" Dani asked worriedly. "She had early contractions, and she's actually 9 months pregnant—" "WHAT?! How did a doctor miscalculate that?!" Dani interrupted again. "I don't know, and if you keep interrupting me, we'll never get out of here!" Jamie snapped. Dani quietly sat, with an apologetic expression on her face. "Now, I understand that you're worried about Santana, but I am in-charge of getting us out of here." Jamie explained. The two girls then girls heard keys jingling from the outside of the door. "Jamie, you have to hide! I won't let them hurt us anymore." Dani told her. "Dani, I can protect myself! I'm not 5 anymore! Please stop treating me so!" Jamie begged. Dani looked at her sister in shock. "Let me protect us for once, please? For once in your life, let me do something! You're always trying to protect our family from danger that you believe you caused, but it's not your fault! I'm just trying to do you a favor—" "Jamie shut up! This is the reason I protect us! You talk way too damn much!" Dani whispered, pushing Jamie behind her.

Jamie rolled her eyes quietly, as she waited behind her sister. The man walked in and grinned evilly at Dani. "So Danielle, you've had time to think things over. What's your decision?" He asked. Meanwhile, Santana continued to scream her contractions away. "Alright, Mrs. Lopez! It's about time to push the baby! Are you ready?" The doctor asked. Santana looked fearfully to Jane. "You can do this Santana, you're the toughest woman I know. You got this!" Jane said encouragingly. Santana nodded and started pushing. Jamie got up from behind Dani and shook her head. "Her decision is to skip this joint and come back home to her family." Jamie replied for Dani. "Oh James, how nice of you to join your family again. We knew you couldn't stay away for long." The man said. Jamie smirked and shook her head again. "I hate you all. We both thought Sky was different, we thought maybe he was nothing like you assholes, but we were wrong! What did you do to our brother, huh? Did you blackmail him to do this to us? Sky, what happened? We loved you! Those kids love you! Why are you doing this?" Jamie yelled. Sky came into the room and glared at Jamie. "I did this because you two disowned this family! We were fine until you two faggots decided to turn gay!" Sky yelled. That one word ripped Jamie's love for Sky in multiple pieces. "Santana, you got this! The baby's almost here!" Jane encouraged. "AHHHHH! WHERE'S MY WIFE?" Santana screamed. "She'll be here soon with Jamie, I hope…" Jane replied.

"No one calls my family that word. I don't care who you are, that word is foul and disgusting. You're going to pay for that now, you asshole." Jamie growled. Jamie immediately punched Sky in the face and began the long battle against her family. "Jamie! Be careful!" Dani yelled. "Dani, I'll be fine! Just untie yourself and get out of here!" Jamie replied. Dani worked her hands and just about ran out of the room until their evil father himself caught Dani with a knife to her neck. "One more, Jamie, and your precious Dani is history." He growled. "Don't do this to her… Okay, she may have started this, but it's me you really want, right? I mean Dani may be the eldest and smartest, but it's me you really want… I ran away from home, I stopped all contact with you. Kill me instead…" Jamie pleaded. "You're right; Dani is the smartest out of the three of you. It's too bad, because I liked you the best." The man told Jamie. With Dani still in his grasp, he moved his knife and stabbed Jamie deeply into her chest, right in the middle of her heart. As Jamie fell to the floor, Dani screamed for her sister; that's when the police all entered and took the evil people away for good. The police took the torn apart Dani into the police car and drove her to the hospital, not knowing what would happen to Jamie. With one last push, Valeria Grace Lopez was born. Santana collapsed onto the mattress below her, and was in awe of yet another incredibly beautiful daughter. "Santana… She's—She's beautiful…." Jane told her. Santana held Valerie in her arms, smiling and trying to hold back her tears. Jane smiled and hugged her the older woman. "I'm proud of you, Santana. You can do this without the help of Dani…" Jamie complimented. Santana smiled and looked up at her. "Thank-you, for everything. You don't have to do half the things you do, but we as a family really appreciate it." Santana told her.

Then the two girls heard screaming from Dani from the hospital entrance. "What's going on?" Santana asked. "I don't know… Let me go check…" Jane said, walking out of the room. A policeman was carrying a broken Dani into the hospital. "What happened? Where's Jamie?" Jane asked him. "Ma'am I'm not aloud to disclose that information." He replied. "Are you _**freaking**_ kidding me? Jamie Martinez is my wife!" Jane demanded. The officer ignored Jane's comment and carried Dani into Santana's hospital room. "Dani! Oh my God, you're alright!" Santana said relieved. Dani continued to break down, knowing she may have lost her sister. "Dani, it's okay… It's all right… They can't hurt you anymore…" Santana cooed. Dani had the flashback of her precious sister being stabbed over and over in her mind. "Dani, tell me what happened… Where's Jamie?" Santana asked. Dani looked to Santana with tears unable to stop flowing down her face. "She's… She's…" She began when an irritated Jane walked into the room. "Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on with Jamie because I am getting no answers!" Jane growled. Valerie began to cry again because of all of the stress in the room. Dani looked over and saw her daughter in her wife's arms. "You—You had our baby?" Dani spit out. "Yes… Isn't she beautiful?" Santana asked, with tears in her eyes. Dani began to cry more, with pain and joy. "Dani, I know you are distraught and everything right now, but I need to know: where is Jamie? Is she all right?" Jane asked. Before Dani could answer, Officer Mercury came into the room.

"I have a few things to say. First off—Congratulations on your daughter, Jamie was so excited that she was being born today. Secondly, Dani I'm so sorry for what you had to see in there. Our entire mission did not go as planned." He stated. "What do you mean your 'entire mission' did go as planned? Where is my wife?" Jane asked, getting irritated with no answers. "You see, our plan for to get Dani in and out safely with no harm done to either girl. Unfortunately, Jamie didn't make it out of there awake." Officer Mercury explained. "What do you mean? Is Jamie alive?" Jane asked. Dani then completely lost it, and began to ball against Santana. Officer Mercury stood quietly, letting the room slowly take everything in.

**Cliffhanger! Is Jamie dead or alive? Will Dani ever come out of this deep depression? How will Jane react to the possibility of being a single mother? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Arctic Monkeys, Atlanta Rhythm Section, Captain & Tennille or from the movie Grease (Which I also do not own). I do however, own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor, and Valerie!**

**Chapter 12:**** Feeling All Alone**

When hearing the silence, Jane immediately fell into a nearby chair in shock. "J—Jane? Are you okay?" Santana asked. Dani was once again balling uncontrollably. Officer Mercury went down to Jane's level, making sure she was truly all right. "Jamie is here in the hospital, but I don't know her condition…" He told the girls. "What happened to her?" Santana asked, trying to be the strong one. "Her so-called 'father' stabbed her directly to the heart, because Jamie wanted no harm done to Dani…" He told her. Jane felt every word anyone said as a dagger that kept repeatedly stabbing her in her own heart. "Where is she?" Jane finally choked out. "I can take you to her… I don't know how much longer she has left…" Officer Mercury replied. Jane stood up and immediately followed him. Santana looked down and saw how broken Dani really was. "Dani maybe you should go see her too… You can take Valerie with you…" Santana suggested. Dani wanted to answer, but there was not a word to say. After minutes of trying to get answers from a few clueless nurses, Officer Mercury finally got Jamie's room number.

Before going in, he stopped Jane so he could talk to the doctor in-charge to know what was happening to the poor girl. Jane waited outside the doctor's office impatiently. "I need to know what's going on with my wife…" Jane cried. She stepped aside and called her parents to them the news. Santana held her daughter while waiting for Dani to calm down. "Dani, sweetheart, I can't help you unless you tell me what you're feeling…" Santana told her. "San she's gone! She's gone and it's all my fault!" Dani cried. "No, this isn't your fault, baby… Jamie did this to protect you because she loves you, and she loves us! She did this for her family…" Santana said, rubbing her wife's back slowly. "No… This is my fault, don't you understand? I lost my only sister because I can't take care of myself! I—I" Dani continued to cry, not being to control any action. "Dani, baby you need to calm down… You're scaring the baby..." Santana said, slowly rocking their newborn. Dani wiped her face and carefully looked down at her little girl. "C—Can I hold her? I can't believe I've been so selfish! Are you okay, San? How is she? Is she healthy?" Dani asked, feeling guilty. "Dani, we're both fine… Just worried about you… It's okay you're upset! You have no idea what's going on with Jamie… How are you feeling?" Santana asked, handing over Valerie. Dani looked down at another perfect little girl that the two of them created.

"I don't know how I feel right now… I mean I feel upset and angry that Jamie did that for me, but at the same time, I feel so incredibly blessed and grateful that we had this little miracle… I mean Santana you did this all on your own! I can't believe that! I'm sure your were scared out of your mind!" Dani commented. "I was, but Jane was there for me, and reminded me that I was strong…" Santana smiled. Jane waited impatiently outside of the doctor's office, wanting to know what happened to her wife. She was just about to freak out, when Officer Mercury came out with the doctor. "Well? What's going on? Where's my wife?" Jane asked. "I'll take you both to her room…" The doctor said softly. Both followed the doctor, Jane feel more and more worried about what she was going to see. Before Jane could go in, the doctor stopped them. "Before we go in, I just want to let you know Mrs. Martinez, that what you will see might be graphic…" He warned her. Jane nodded to him in understanding, trying to hide her tears. As he opened the door, Officer Mercury let Jane in first, letting her get the first look at her silent, still wife. Jane walked over to Jamie and cupped her face trying to quiet her cries. Jamie lied silently, with a blood stained shirt, not moving an inch. "What is her status?" Officer Mercury asked. The doctor looked to them and sighed, seeing the pain Jane is going through. Dani walked around with their newborn daughter, thinking about her sister. "Dani, you know I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what… You know that right?" Santana asked.

"Of course I know that, San… It's just hard because Jamie was my first friend and the person I told everything to… She's basically my other half—besides you…" Dani explained. "Sweetheart, I am sure Jamie is just fine! She will always come through for you… Just like I will be… And you know Jane would let you see Jeff and Taylor whenever you wanted!" Santana reminded her. "I know, but without Jamie, I'm not so sure she would keep them… They would just be a constant reminder of what she had lost… I mean Jamie told me Jane didn't want her to go, that she tried to stop her, but you know how Jamie is! I just… Why would she do this to us? Doesn't she know how much we need her? How much _**I**_ need her? I mean I don't know what I'll do without her!" Dani told Santana. "Dani, I know all of this! But I keep trying to tell you that I'm sorry about what has happened to Jamie, but you don't have to just lean on her for everything! That's why I'm here! Why did you marry me, Dani?" Santana asked. "Santana, I married you because I love you, you know that." Dani replied. "Why else?" Santana asked. "San…" Dani whined. "No, tell me." I'm not letting you leave until you tell me!" Santana told her sternly. Dani sighed and lied back down on the hospital bed next to Santana. Dani carefully placed an asleep Valerie against her chest.

"Santana, I married you because you make me feel like I'm floating on air 99% of the time… You make me laugh during times when I'm struggling… Your love is so strong that even after multiple fights, arguments, and threats of leaving, you're still here for me… I Danielle Lopez married you Santana because you make me the woman I never thought I'd be. You are always there for me, even when I don't need you to be." Dani said, kissing her wife softly. Santana kissed her back, smiling at her beautiful wife. "I knew you'd come to eventually…" Santana grinned. Dani rolled her eyes and grinned back at her. "Dani, I want you to understand that I'm not going anywhere… I'm here for you 24/7, 365 days a year. Jamie will always be there for you and our kids and everyone else you guys care about, but I am here for you too, even when she can't be. Can I sing you something?" She asked. Dani nodded, slowly rocking Valerie. Santana decided to sing _Baby I'm Yours_ by Arctic Monkeys.

**Baby, I'm yours (Baby, I'm yours)  
>And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,<br>Yours, until the rivers all run dry  
>In other words, until I die<strong>

**Baby, I'm yours (Baby, I'm yours)  
>And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,<br>Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme  
>In other words, until the end of time<strong>

**I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
>Do my best to keep you satisfied<br>Nothin' in the world could drive me away  
>'Cause every day, you'll hear me say<strong>

**Baby, I'm yours (Baby, I'm yours)  
>And I'll be yours until two and two is three,<br>Yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea  
>In other words, until eternity<strong>

**Baby, I'm yours  
>(Til the stars fall from the sky)<br>Baby, I'm yours  
>(Til the rivers all run dry)<br>Baby, I'm yours  
>(Til the sun no longer shines)<br>Baby, I'm yours  
>(Til the poets run out of rhymes) <strong>

As the three connected as a family with much more love, Jane was feeling more loss than anything. "Why did you leave me so soon? Why? Why? Why?" Jane balled. Officer Mercury came back in to tell Jane what the doctor had to say. After sitting her down to calm down a bit more, Jane needed to know what was going on with Jamie. "Jane, the doctor told me that… That Jamie did get stabbed badly in the heart, and he tried his hardest to do what he could, but there isn't much time left… There's not a good chance Jamie will make it… But he said he could ask around to fellow doctors to see what they think he should do, but he wanted to ask your permission first… I'll give you a few minutes to think it over…" He said, leaving the room. Jane sat there, shocked to hear about her Jamie. "I can't believe she did that… She promised me she would be careful, and she and Dani would come back safe and sound! Why did she lie to me? I knew something like this would happen, and I just… I can't do this by myself…" Jane stated. She went over to Jamie's body and held her still hand. She decided to sing _Those Magic Changes_ from the movie Grease.

**What's that playing on the radio?  
>Why do I start swaying to and fro?<br>I have never heard that song before  
>But if I don't hear it anymore<strong>

**It's still familiar to me  
>Sends a thrill right through me<br>Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to  
>Those magic changes<br>My heart arranges  
>A melody that's never the same<br>A melody that's calling your name  
>And begs you please come back to me<br>Please return to me don't go away again  
>Oh, make them play again<br>The music I wanna hear as once again you whisper in my ear  
>Ooh my darlin'<strong>

**I'll be waiting by the radio  
>You'll come back to me some day I know<br>Been so lonesome since our last goodbye  
>But I'm singing as I cry-iy-iy<strong>

**While the bass is sounding while the drums are pounding  
>Beatings of my broken heart will rise to first place in the<br>charts  
>Oh my heart arranges<br>Oh those magic changes**

**Whoa-whoa-ah-oh  
>Whoa-whoa-ah-oh yeah<br>Oooooo**

As soon as Jane was done singing, she began to cry again. Not knowing it, Dani quietly crept in, placing her hand on her shoulder. Jane almost jumped in mid-air, but Dani quickly pulled her into a tight hug. The two hugged for a long time, just crying in Jamie's presence. "Dani, I don't know what I'm going to do without her…" Jane balled. "I don't either… She was basically my daughter…" Dani replied. "I can't raise the kids by myself! I just can't!" Jane told her. "How am I suppose to explain this to DJ and Ari? They won't understand! No one will understand how we feel!" Dani cried. Jane sniffled and got out of Dani's grasp. "Dani, the doctor asked me to think about something… But I need your opinion on it…" Jane explained. "What is it?" Dani asked. "They asked me if the doctor should consult with other doctors to give other opinions on what else he could do for Jamie… But Dani, I don't know… What if they do something, and it only makes thing worse and we really lose her?" Jane asked. "That's when you just have to trust them… Jamie would've done the same for you… I don't know what goes on in that girl's head half the time, but I do know that she loves you and I… She puts everything on the line for us…" Dani told her.

"So… What should I do?" Jane asked. "I think you should give them a chance! If we had the slightest chance to get Jamie back, wouldn't you do the thing you needed to do to get your wife back?" Dani asked. "Of course I would!" Jane immediately replied. "Okay then! There's your answer!" Dani told her, walking out of the room. Jane stood by herself next to Jamie. She walked over, staring at the bloodstain and slit where the knife stabbed her. "Jamie, I don't understand why you would risk so much… I mean you could've gotten yourself, killed! What were you thinking? You risked losing your entire family over trying to put those people in jail! Hell, they shot you, hid you in a cave where you could've froze to death and put you through so much shit! And for what? Did you get anything out of this Jamie? Why do you constantly put yourself in danger? I mean—D—Does it excite you? Does it make you feel good to worry me 99% of the time? I tried, Jamie! I tried to keep you from going tonight! I said, 'No Jamie, I don't want you going out tonight. I can't lose you.' But no! Yet again, you convinced me that everything will be just fine, and you'll come back safe! But not this time! This time I knew something was wrong when I saw the guilt in Dani's eyes. I saw everything! I knew you would put me in this situation someday Jamie! Everyone told me, 'Stay away from her, Jane. She's nothing but trouble!' But I didn't listen to them! Because I love you so damn much, I disowned everyone who spoke negatively about you! I love you so much that I would risk everything for you!" Jane balled on Jamie's bed. She soon felt on a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked back to find her parents there. Jane felt her tears swell up in her eyes and cried to them.

Dani walked back into Santana's hospital room and smiled as she saw her wife fast asleep. Dani crawled beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana slowly woke up and saw Dani resting on her shoulder. Santana smiled and kissed Dani's forehead. "What are you doing awake, missy? You went through a lot today!" Dani grinned. "I just wanted to check up on you… See how Jane was doing…" Santana mumbled. "She's okay, I think… I don't know… She's talking with a doctor about seeing if there is anything they can do to save Jamie… I'm scared we'll lose her forever, San…" Dani explained. Santana put her arm around Dani and she cuddled against her chest. "I won't let that happen, Dani… Jamie means too much to all of us to lose her now…" Santana promised. Jane finally calmed down enough to speak to her parents. "I can't believe Jamie would do this to you! How could she?" Mrs. Martinez stated. "She did it, to save Dani, Mom… Relax…" Jane warned. "Jane, is she going to survive?" Mr. Martinez asked. "I don't know… The doctor is going to see if there's anything he can do more for Jamie, but I'm afraid he's done all he can do." Jane said in a worried tone. "Sweetheart, Jamie knows how much her family means to her! She wouldn't just give up and leave you guys!" Mrs. Martinez reminded her. "Mom, she was stabbed in the heart! Not anywhere fixable, her _**heart**_! There's not a good chance that she'll make it!" Jane replied. "Jane, your mother is just trying to help you through this rough time… Please be respectful!" Mr. Martinez warned. "Dad, my wife may very well be dead, so I'm sorry if I'm a little upset right now!" Jane snapped. As the family argued, the doctor came in. "Excuse Mrs. Martinez, but you have to tell me your decision…" He told Jane.

Meanwhile, Santana snuggled Dani's chest as she talked on the phone with her parents. "No, I'm fine, really! Everything here is fine! Well—You know Jamie is a tough topic right now! Daddy, please don't come bringing the kids here! It will only worry and upset them! Yes I understand it's so they can see Valerie, but you know they love Jamie to death and will ask where she is! I don't think San and I are ready to possibly explain to a 4 and 2 year-old that their beloved Aunt Jamie might be dead…" Dani explained. Santana lightly kissed Dani's chest, letting her know she was there. Dani smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. "Listen, just put them on so we can tell them good night… We will let you know what's happening to Jamie here tomorrow, okay? Yes, I love you guys too; and so does Jamie! Alright, whoever is there first can talk!" Dani grinned. Santana sat up in excitement to talk to their kids. Dani put it on speaker and waited to hear from one child. "Mommy!" DJ cheered on the other line. "Hey baby! How are you?" Dani grinned. "Good! Where's Mama? Is she okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine, hijo!" Santana replied. "Mama! Yay! I miss you both… When are you coming home? And where's Aunt Jamie?" He asked. Before they could respond, Ari took the phone. "Sorry guys… DJ was told not to talk about Aunt Jamie, but I don't know why… But he's in trouble now!" Ari commented. "Arianna, be nice to your brother…" Dani said sternly. "Fine… So when are you coming home? And where's Valerie?" She asked. "We'll be home in a few days, mija! Mommy, Valerie and I will be with you as soon as we can! Just look after your brother, okay?" Santana told her. "Okay. Good night!" Ari told them as she hung up the phone. As Dani hung up the phone, she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Santana asked. "Our kids are growing up so fast!" Dani replied. "Aww! Baby, I know they are! Soon enough Valerie will be walking and talking just like those two!" Santana grinned. "I know! They will all grow up soon and leave us all alone!" Dani whined. "That's not a bad thing, honey! Means we'll get a lot more alone time together… Remember the days before our kids were born? When we could walk around your apartment naked for hours, and not care?" Santana asked, kissing Dani's shoulder. Dani groaned at the feeling of Santana's lips. "I do! I miss that a lot sometimes…" Dani said. "Well, why don't we relive that a little, shall we?" Santana asked, kissing up Dani's neck. "San, no… You need to sleep, you literally just had a baby!" Dani groaned. "Doesn't that show that I'm a rebel? C'mon baby… Don't let me down…" Santana teased. "Fine… Don't complain to me later that you're hurting!" Dani grinned, kissing her fiercely. The song _Love Will Keep Us Together_ by Captain & Tennille played in the background.

**Love, love will keep us together  
>Think of me babe whenever<br>Some sweet talking girl comes along singing her song  
>Don't mess around,<br>You gotta be strong  
>Just Stop [stop], 'cause I really love You<br>Stop [stop], I'll be thinking of you  
>Look in my heart and let love keep us together<strong>

**You, You belong to me now  
>Ain't gonna set you free now<br>When those girls start hanging around talking me down  
>Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound<br>Just Stop [stop], 'cause I really love you  
>Stop [stop], I'll be thinking of you<br>Look in my heart and let love keep us together, what ever.**

**Young and beautiful  
>Someday your looks will be gone<br>When the others turn you off  
>Who'll be turning you on<strong>

**I will, I will, I will, I will  
>Be there to share forever<br>Love will keep us together  
>Said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend<br>I'll need you now and I'll need you then  
>Stop 'cause I really love Ya<br>Stop I'll be thinking of Ya  
>Look in my heart and let love keep us together<strong>

Meanwhile Jane sat alone waiting for the doctor come back with possibilities for Jamie. She walked over once again to her still wife and rubbed her pale cheek. "I know I was angry before, but I'm just protective of you, because I love you like crazily. You make me the person I always wanted to be, and I can't thank you enough for that… I just wish you were awake for me to express everything I'm feeling towards you… I just hope there's more they can do to save you, Jamie… Because I don't want to live my life without my other half… You know, if—if you don't make it, our kids and Dani's kids will know how important you were, how amazing and loving you were. You are and will always be so important in our lives, Jamie… You'll especially never leave my heart…" Jane told her. The doctor knocked at the door and entered the room. "Jane, I have consulted with other doctors nearby and they have given me some input on Jamie. Would you like to know your options?" The doctor asked. Jane nodded and sat down next to him. "Well, option 1 is that we can go into surgery again, and do our best to repair her heart more than we have right now and see how well Jamie takes it. Option 2 is giving her a heart transplant, from someone who has a good heart. Option 3 is just seeing what happens and hoping she makes it through this. I'll give you a few minutes to think this through. Come into the lobby when you've made your decision…" The doctor said, leaving Jane alone once again.

"Well, I can't and will not made this decision on my own! I need to talk with Dani and Santana." Jane stated, going to find Santana's room. Dani snuggled against Santana's naked chest and sighed happily. Santana smirked to herself and kissed her wife's forehead. "You know just how to work me, Santana Lopez…" Dani grinned. "Well, we have been married for awhile… Plus you can't say no to sex with me…" Santana smirked. Dani's jaw dropped and lightly smacked Santana's arm. "Ow! Hey! I have enough pain as it is! Just had a baby!" Santana whined. Dani laughed and turned over and kissed her wife. "You're not getting away with that…" Santana mumbled. "Oh, but I already have!" Dani smirked. Before another action happened, there was a knock on the door. Both jumped up and tried to hide themselves. "W—Who is it?" Santana called. "Santana, it's Jane! I need to talk with you and Dani… Can I come in?" Jane asked, trying to open a locked door. "Just give me a minute!" Santana replied. Dani quickly stood up and threw her clothes back on. "Do you want some clothes or your robe?" Dani whispered. "Just hand me my hospital gown!" Santana replied. Dani tossed the article of clothing on the bed and quietly walked over to the door and carefully unlocked it. Dani opened the door to find a distraught Jane. "What's up?" Dani asked. "I could ask the same about you two… I think everyone in this hospital knows what sex smells like!" Jane grinned. Dani blushed embarrassedly, as Santana smirked. "So what do you need to talk about Jane?" Santana asked. Jane sat them all down and told them Jamie's options. "Wow…" Santana sighed. "Yeah, what are you thinking of you of doing?" Dani asked her.

"I was going to converse with you. I don't want to make another decision without Jamie's family…" Jane explained. "Jane, you and the kids are her family!" Dani reminded her. "Yes, I know that… But you are her sister, and all of her immediate family she has left!" Jane stated. Dani sighed in agreement, as Santana rubbed her back slowly. "This isn't the easiest decision I've made in my life…" Dani finally said. "Yeah, you and me both… I can't believe Jamie would make us decide her future like this!" Jane exclaimed. "It's not Jamie who decided this! She ever wanted to put us in this position! If she could've stopped our father she would have!" Dani argued, getting in Jane's face. "Dani, calm down… Jane is just expressing her feelings right now…" Santana piped in. Dani slowed her breathing down and returned to her spot on Santana's bed. "I just wanted your opinion on this because I know I can't make a decision like this without Jamie, and since she's not here, I'm looking to you, Dani…" Jane said quietly. Before Dani could say anything, the doctor came into the room. "Well, do we have a decision?" The doctor asked. Dani and Jane looked to each with unknown emotions. Meanwhile, Jamie was subconsciously walking around in a big white room. "Huh… Jane and Dani must be worried about me! Have to get out of here!" Jamie said aloud. As soon as she turned around, none other than Millie was behind her. "Grandma!" Jamie squealed. "Hello Jamie!" Millie smiled. "What are you doing here? You're—You're—" "Dead? Yes I am, darling… And I'm sorry to tell you, but you are going to be too…" She told her. "W—What? No! Dani and Jane, they need me! I need them! Grandma, I have to go back!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know you do my dear… I'm here to help you get back to where you need to be… Now understand you have to learn a life lesson before I can let you go…" Millie explained. "Why? Grandma I need to be with them now! Santana just had Valerie!" Jamie said, getting frustrated. "Who's Valerie?" Millie asked. "I know you just got side-tracked, but Valerie is your third great-granddaughter... It's Dani's second daughter! But seriously though Grandma—" "Oh my gosh! My Dani had another baby! How precious!" Millie squealed. "GRANDMA! I need to get out of here! I have to go back so I can stop worrying my wife and sister!" Jamie whined. "Alright darling, just relax! Let's talk everything out, and see what you must learn!" Millie told her. "I don't have time for that! I need to go NOW!" Jamie exclaimed. "Hold on baby, my beeper is going off…" Millie said, checking her device. "Beeper?!" Jamie thought to herself. "Oh dear, that's not good…" Millie sighed. "What. What?" Jamie asked eagerly. "Jamie, you may not make it out of here… Jane and Dani are talking to your doctor now, and they're seeing what they can do to save you…" Millie explained. "What happened to me?" Jamie asked. "My beautiful Jamie, you other father stabbed you in the heart… And Jane's been trying to talk to you to save you this whole time…" Millie said, walking away from a moment. "Jane… She's been trying so hard to save me… Even though I didn't listen to her concerns and went out and got hurt anyways… I owe her my life…" Jamie said to herself. As Jamie, Jane and Dani thought, the song _Imaginary Lover_ by The Atlanta Rhythm Section played.

**Imaginary ****lovers****  
>Never turn you down<br>When all the others turn you away  
>They're around<br>It's my private pleasure  
>Midnight fantasy<br>Someone ****to share**** my  
>Wildest dreams with me<br>Imaginary lover  
>You're mine anytime<br>Imaginary lover, oh yeah**

**When ordinary lovers  
>Don't feel what you feel<br>And real-life situations lose their thrill  
>Imagination's unreal<br>Imaginary lover, imaginary lover  
>You're mine anytime<strong>

**Imaginary lovers never disagree  
>They always care<br>They're always there when you need  
>Satisfaction guaranteed<br>Imaginary lover, imaginary lover  
>You're mine all the time<br>My imaginary lover  
>You're mine anytime<strong>

Millie walked over to Jamie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well my dear, shall we get started?" Millie asked. Jamie sighed and knew what she had to do.

**What decision will Jane and Dani make together about Jamie? Is Jamie will to change a little to go back to her perfect life with her family? Will Jamie survive or stay with Millie? Read and review to find out more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I don't own any songs by Orleans, Bonnie Raitt or Elton John. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor and Valerie!**

**Chapter 13:**** Dead or Alive**

"Have we made a decision?" The doctor asked the group. Jane and Dani looked to each other in fear. "I think we have, doctor…" Dani said, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane looked back to Santana severely worried she's made the wrong decision. Santana gave her a reassuring nod, placing her hand on the other shoulder. "We decided to go with the heart transplant… That's the only true way we can save my Jamie…" Jane said quietly. "I think that's the best choice for her… It's the only solution that may really save Jamie. Don't worry, she's in good hands with us." The doctor assured them. The doctor left them once again, getting ready to save a certain young girl's life. Meanwhile, Jamie sat hugging her knees, worried that she's lost her entire life, forever. "Jamie Ruth, let's begin our journey through your life… Let's see what you must learn in order to go back to your family…" Millie stated, helping Jamie up. "Grandma, I don't know what I have to learn… Let's face it; I'm never going back to my family…" Jamie said, depressed. "Jamie Ruth, that is not the right kind of attitude! Jane and Dani need you as much as you need them! Now shape up and work with me…" Millie scolded.

Jamie nodded and started slowly walking with Millie on her arm. "Now, let's begin to dig into your past…" Millie stated, as the two began their journey. While in Jamie's head she was alive and walking, but in reality she was getting a new heart. As doctors prepared her for a major surgery, Jane sat alone in the waiting room, trying to be brave. "I'm so scared… What if this doesn't work? What if I lose her altogether? What if I can't raise the kids on my own? What if…" Jane stopped to catch her breath. "What if I fall in love again, and feel guilty and have to realize that Jamie would want me to move on and—What the hell am I thinking? Jamie will be fine! She can do and get through anything!" Jane said, trying to stay positive. Dani wheeled Santana and Valerie into the waiting room next to Jane. "Look Valerie, it's your brave Aunt Jane! Say hi!" Santana said, smiling a little for the baby. Jane took Valerie into her arms and smiled. "Hi Valerie…" Jane grinned. "How are you feeling about this?" Dani asked. "I don't know what feelings are, Dani… I don't know whether I'm upset or excited or angry with what's happening…" Jane explained. "It's okay to feel upset or angry, you know… When Dani got stabbed, I was upset with myself because I had handcuffed her… But I was angry because it was her instead of me…" Santana told her.

"I was also angry and upset when San was stabbed! I mainly upset because I had no idea she was pregnant at time. But overall, I would take a stabbing for her any day of the week." Dani grinned at Santana. "I wish I could've taken that stabbing for Jamie… This is the last thing she deserves…" Jane said quietly. "There's nothing you could've done to save her, but what matters is that you are here to save her now…" Dani told her. "Yeah Jane, I mean without you, Jamie might not even be here… Dani and I couldn't handle something this traumatic after something so beautiful happened…" Santana added, softly rubbing her daughter's head. "I know I'm saving Jamie, but why do I feel like this is all my fault? I did everything to prevent her from going, but she ignored me… What could I have done more to save her?" Jane asked, on the verge of tears. Dani and Santana looked to one another with sadness in their eyes. Meanwhile Jamie walked around with Millie, listening to everything she had to say. "Jamie, I do believe that I know exactly what you need to understand in order to go back to your family…" Millie told her. "And what would that be Grandma?" Jamie replied. "My dearest Jamie, what is the one thing you struggle with between Dani, Santana and Jane?" Millie asked. Jamie sighed and thought it through.

"Well with Santana it's that she usually can't keep a secret from Dani… I tell her something and she immediately spills to my sister… And she always gets furious with me every time Dani and I fight… Like it's my entire fault! And with Dani it's that she overreacts to everything I do! I get hurt and she's crying because she was afraid I was going to die! Or if I go out and party, she's afraid I'm cheating on Jane just because I have a few drinks! And Jane… Well, I'm always afraid that I'm going to somehow lose her… So… I think that's it…" Jamie sighed out. "Well… That's a good start! One more person you have to think about before I really give you the talk!" Millie stated. "And who would that be?" Jamie asked worried whom she'd know who it might be. "Your brother, Sky…" Millie said quietly. Jamie instantly glared at Millie for saying his name. Dani sent Santana and Valerie back to their room to rest in the hospital while she sat with Jane. "Jane, what can I do to convince you that this isn't your fault?" Dani asked. "I don't know, Dani… I'm just worried that Jamie won't make it out of surgery alive… What would I do if it came to that? How can I raise two children and my life for that matter without her?" Jane asked. "That's like saying I have to raise my kids without San! Jane, that won't happen! Jamie knows how strong you are being without her, and she wouldn't leave you unless it was completely necessary!" Dani reminded her. "I know that… I love your sister so much, and I just want her to be okay… I mean why hasn't the doctor come out and told us that status on Jamie?" Jane asked. "Because it's important to stay by Jamie's side during the whole procedure to make sure that her heart doesn't stop beating or something!" Dani said. Jane sighed and nodded in agreement. "I'll leave you alone for awhile… But if you need anything, don't be afraid to give me a call…" Dani said, leaving the room. "I wish I could do something to save her…" Jane sighed. She decided to sing _Your Song_ by Elton John.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<strong>

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<strong>

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world **

"Jamie dear, I'm sorry that you have to think about him, but you need to talk to me about Sky…" Millie reminded her granddaughter. "Grandma, there's nothing to say about that backstabber of a brother…" Jamie mumbled. "Jamie Ruth, you be nice to him! He's just confused and such…" Millie defended. "No! He tried to get Dani and I killed! He stabbed us in the back! He had multiple chances to save us, but he didn't! Grandma, you need to stop defending him! Everyone needs to because he's just going to end up hurting you in the end…" Jamie expressed. Millie looked Jamie deeply in the eyes. "That's exactly what I needed to hear…" Millie smiled. "R—Really?" Jamie asked. "Of course honey! You were honest about how you felt, even if it would've hurt my feelings… You are very courteous Jamie Martinez, and that is the exact woman Dani raised you to be…" Millie smiled. Jamie smiled and hugged her grandmother. "Am I allowed to go back to my family now?" Jamie asked. Millie stayed in the tight hug and didn't say a word. During Jamie's real-life surgery, it was going well—so far.

The doctor sighed after watching what he had just done on Jamie. "It looks good, doesn't it nurse?" The doctor asked. "Yes doctor. It's the best heart transplant you've done yet!" The nurse complimented. "Good. Now finish sewing her up and I'll let the family know what's going on." The doctor said, leaving the operating room. Jane sat with her face on her hands trying to keep herself together. The doctor walked into the waiting room and sat next to Jane. "Mrs. Martinez? Your wife's surgery is complete—" "You don't have to tell me! I know she's dead!" Jane interrupted through her tears. "No, no! You don't understand! Mrs. Martinez, Jamie's surgery was a success!" The doctor told her. "You're not serious!" Jane said, wiping her tears. "What is he not serious about?" Dani said with a smile. "Jamie's surgery was a success, Mrs. Lopez…" The doctor smiled. "No way! Oh my God thank-you!" Dani squealed, hugging the doctor. "It's my pleasure! Really!" The doctor said awkwardly. "Jane, let's go tell Santana!" Dani said, pulling Jane along. "Thank-you!" Jane yelled to the doctor. Meanwhile, Santana sat in her hospital bed trying to hide her smile. "Santana! Jamie's surgery was a success!" Dani squealed. "No way! That's amazing, sweetheart!" Santana said, hugging her wife. Dani continued to jump up and down, not caring who saw. "I got a surprise for you guys, too!" Santana grinned. "Really? What is it?" Dani asked. "Come on in guys!" Santana called. "MOMMY!" Ari and DJ shouted. Their children then bombarded Dani.

"Oh my goodness! Hi guys!" Dani laughed. Both children giggled and they reconnected with their mothers. Jane walked outside to find Quinn and Rachel with her children. "Hey guys… Where are Michael and Marie?" Jane asked. Quinn and Rachel turned to each other and frowned. Back in Santana's room, Dani sat in a nearby chair and watched her children feel the love they had for them. "So Mama where is Valerie?" Ari asked. "She's taking a nap in the nurse's room. She'll be here soon, honey…" Santana smiled. Dani got up to get water, when she saw Jane talking to Quinn and Rachel. "San? Why are Quinn and Rachel here? Where are my parents?" Dani asked. Santana sighed and tried not to say anything. "If you won't tell me, I will get the kids to!" Dani warned. "Dani, no! They've been through enough!" Santana exclaimed. Dani looked at Santana with fear worried she knew exactly what had happened. "Santana, please tell me that they are my real parents? Please tell me that they didn't just abandon our children…" Dani said, trying to keep herself together. Santana stayed silent, knowing this was a dagger in Dani's heart. "How did Quinn and Rachel get the kids?" Dani asked quietly. "I called them when Grandma Marie and Grandpa Michael stole things from the house and left us… DJ was scared and started crying and so did the twins, so I used the phone and called them and they watched us!" Ari said proudly. Dani no longer could hold back her tears.

Jane sat with her kids, getting reconnected with them. "Thank-you so much for watching them for us. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Jane smiled. "It was no problem! Your kids were little angels." Rachel beamed. "I agree! Jeff and Taylor were so adorable! Besides Ari and DJ!" Quinn smiled. "I wish we had kids that cute!" Rachel added. That comment gave Jane an amazing idea. Meanwhile Jamie was waiting for Millie to give her the 'Okay' for her to go back to her family. "Grandma? Can I go back to Dani and Jane please?" Jamie re-asked. "As long you tell me what you have to change when you go back." Millie said. "That I will listen to what Jane has to Jane more before I go do things, I will give Dani more time before I explode, and I will not let Santana get to me when she puts me down." Jamie stated proudly. "And what about your brother?" Millie asked. "I'm not going to talk to him at all. He doesn't deserve my time of day." Jamie said with no emotion. "Well… I suppose that relationship will have to be worked on, but all right. No more time is needed for you up here. It's time for you to go." Millie smiled. "But Grandma, I just got you back, I can't go back without you!" Jamie bawled. "You have to, my love. I am happy in my place here. You are needed back where you belong…" Millie told her, as she faded away. Jamie tried to wake herself up, but found herself struggling. Dani walked away from her family for a second trying to muzzle her sobs.

"Dani, can I talk to you please? Alone?" Santana asked. Dani nodded, still not showing her face to them. "Okay, why don't you guys go out by Quinn, Rachel and Aunt Jane? I bet your hungry, they can get you some snacks." Santana encouraged them. "Mama? Will Mommy be okay?" DJ asked. "I hope so sweetheart, just go with your sister and when you come back everything will be fine." Santana promised. The kids went out of the room and Santana wheeled herself over to Dani and had her sit down on her lap. "Dani, sweetheart, I really meant to tell you about this, but with everything happening with Jamie, I just didn't have the heart to…" Santana mumbled into her wife's shoulder. "Our children mean the world to me, how could you not tell me, Santana? Jamie may be my sister, but my children come first!" Dani cried. "I'm so sorry… I just… Jamie could've died, and I just thought—" "You thought you could spare my feelings, I know…" Dani snapped. "Okay, well then you understand why I didn't tell you! Please don't be mad at me for doing the right thing here…" Santana said, trying to hide her emotions. Dani stayed silent for a while, trying to think. After a few minutes, Santana could no longer take it. "Dani please! I can't take it when you don't talk to me like this! Please say something!" Santana begged.

Dani turned to Santana and said, "I love it when you beg…" And kissed Santana fiercely. Santana was surprised and slightly confused on what Dani was doing, but went with what her woman wanted. As Santana started pulling Dani's top off, someone walked into the room. "You really are a sex addict, S! Jeez! Thought you knew better than to leave the door unlocked by now..." Quinn smirked. Santana slowly broke the kiss and glared at Quinn. "Need something Fabray?" Santana asked. "Yes, I wanted to know what you wanted us to do with your kids." Quinn replied. "I don't know Quinn, I mean you took over last time. Shouldn't you know what to do?" Dani snapped. "Dani, we didn't mean to, we had to take care of them because they were scared! I'm sorry if that upset you, but we couldn't just leave them alone! Especially since they are all under 5 years old!" Quinn replied. Dani stayed silent, not knowing what to say because she knew deep down inside that Quinn was right. "All right Fabray, you can go take the kids down to the café, I promised them snacks…" Santana said with a small smile. "Thank-you, Santana. Oh by the way—Dani your shirt is off and your boobs are on display… Not apologizing for looking!" Quinn smirked as she walked out. Dani quickly tried to find her shirt, when Santana stopped her.

"San, I need to get dressed, this is a little embarrassing." Dani mumbled. "Why are you upset? Kissing me and basically commanding me to have sex with you right now won't solve our problem… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to get hurt again… Your hopes and standards for these people were set so high, and for them to let you down, I knew it was going to break your heart…" Santana stated. "Well, you don't know what it's like to not know who your parents are! I have searched for them for years, hoping it wasn't the people who captured Jamie and I, but it sure as hell is! I thought it could've been different, but they just keep setting us up for disappointment. It's like they want us to always be hurting!" Dani sobbed. Santana hugged her wife, not knowing anything else that she could possibly do. "I'm sorry…" Santana whispered. Dani eventually wiped her eyes of tears and tried to look like she was strong again. "Dani, it's okay to be hurting or scared or anything else, you know?" Santana told her. "I know, San… I just don't want to be anymore! I just want to be happy with you… I want to really _**be**_ with you…" Dani said, running her hands all over Santana's body. "Dani, everyone is outside of our room! We can't just have mind-blowing sex basically in front of our kids! Quinn is probably spying on us as we speak!" Santana said, shocked at Dani's actions. "Then let's give her something to talk about…" Dani grinned, as she picked Santana up bridal style and carried her to her hospital bed. The song _Something to Talk About_ by Bonnie Raitt played in the background.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
>People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,<br>I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
>They think we're lovers kept under cover,<br>I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...  
>Laugh just a little too loud,<br>Stand just a little too close,  
>We stare just a little too long.<br>Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'.**

**Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love?<strong>

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
>You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?<br>It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
>Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.<br>Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
>Dreamin' 'bout you every night.<br>I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
>Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'.<strong>

**Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>A little mystery to figure out  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love?<strong>

**Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
>A little mystery to figure out.<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,  
>How about love? Ooh...<br>Listen to 'em baby  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>A little mystery won't hurt 'em  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk  
>How about our love, love, love, love<br>Whoowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo  
>About love, love, love, love<br>How about they talk about it? uh huh  
>Talk about love... <strong>

While the two got reacquainted, Jane waited in the waiting room to see when she could finally see Jamie and tell her, her thoughts and ideas. When the she noticed the doctor walking through the room, Jane stopped him. "Hey, listen when can I go in and see my wife? I need to talk to her and other things!" Jane said with a smile. "I would love to give you permission to go see her, but she's still knocked out from the surgery… I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to see her until later tonight… I'm sorry…" The doctor told her. "It's fine! I can wait forever for Jamie…" Jamie smiled. The doctor nodded and went on to his other patients. "For now, let's go find Quinn and Rachel and tell them my plans!" Jane said excitedly. She eventually found the two down in the café with the kids. Jane pulled the two adults aside to tell them her idea. "What's up Jane?" Rachel asked. "Well, I was wondering how you guys feel about my kids…" Jane asked, trying to hide her smile. "Well, we love your kids! They're really calm babies, they don't cry much, and they are so cute!" Quinn grinned. "I agree! Jeff and Taylor are amazing kids, you're lucky to have them as your own!" Rachel smiled. "Well, what if you had the chance to adopt them?" Jane asked. "Adopt who Jane?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow. "Jeff and Taylor, silly! I need to put all of my attention on Jamie until recovers fully, and I know how much you guys love them… So I was thinking you could adopt them! That gives Jamie and I time together and I know for a fact you would let us see them whenever we wanted, and Dani and Santana could too, so it could all work out! What do you say?" Jane asked, in an excited tone. Quinn and Rachel looked to each other, not knowing what to say.

Back in the Lopez room, Dani and Santana cuddled together, smiles all around. "You do know we do have some issues to still solve, right? Sex can't solve everything, Santana…" Dani grinned. "It can too… Sex solves everything!" Santana mumbled. "Oh really? So it solved the problem of me being mad at you for not telling me our kids were abandoned by my non-parents?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well… No, not really…" Santana mumbles. "Okay then! Santana, this is important just as important as my sister almost dying… I love all of them." Dani told her. "I understand that, but my instincts at that moment were to put it aside because Jamie is an important member of our family, and she could've died!" Santana argued. "Our children our important members of our family, Santana! That's what makes us a family!" Dani replied. "No it doesn't! What made us a family were you and I! We started this family, Dani! Why can't you see that? Jamie helped us stay together and make our children!" Santana yelled, trying not to get out of control. Jane came running into the room without warning. "Jane, this really isn't the time—" "Guys, no time to explain! Jamie's awake!" Jane yelled, running out again. Dani and Santana looked to each other and went to Jamie's room immediately. Jane quickly opened Jamie's door and ran in. She sat next to her, waiting to see those eyes that melt her heart. "Hey baby, it's me… I'm right here, right where I'm suppose to be…" Jane said, smiling to Jamie. Jane placed her hand on Jamie's cheek and slowly rubbed her thumb across it. Dani came in with Santana wheeling behind her.

"Is she okay?" Dani asked. "I've barely spoken to her, but I'm sure she's still in a lot of pain and has no clue what's going on. But I can tell something is not okay with you two, and you should fix it before you speak to my wife." Jane told them. "Excuse me? Jamie is my little sister, and I will do whatever I damn well please!" Dani snapped. "Dani, she's right. Too much stress in the room may cause Jamie to freak out… We don't want that, do we?" Santana asked. Dani kept glaring at a very protective Jane. "No, we don't." Dani muttered. "Then let's give them some space and let's talk things out…" Santana said, pulling Dani out of the room. Jane sighed and looked to that soft face the slightly smiled at her. "What's that smile for?" Jane grinned. "Dani just about ripped your head off…" Jamie said softly with a grin. "Well, I'm just protecting you, I know you want what's best for Dani and Santana, so when I went in their room, I waited a minute before going in and they were arguing… I sometimes worry about them…" Jane replied. "I do too, but if we can make it, so can they… Thank-you, for staying by my side and being so supportive… I wish I didn't put you through so much pain…" Jamie said, trying to not wince in pain. "I should say the same thing about you… Baby you got to relax and just take your time recovering… You just went through a major surgery!" Jane told her. "I know, I can feel it…" Jamie replied. "Let me sing something to you…" Jane smiled. She began to sing _Dance With Me_ by Orleans.

**Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
>Can't you see the music is just starting<br>Night is falling, and I am falling  
>Dance with me<strong>

**Fantasy could never be so giving  
>I feel free, I hope that you are willing<br>Pick your feet up, and kick your feet up  
>Dance with me<strong>

**Let it lift you off the ground  
>Starry eyes, and love is all around us<br>I can take you where you want to go**

**Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
>Can't you see the music is just starting<br>Night is falling, and I am falling  
>Dance with me<strong>

**Let it lift you off the ground  
>Starry eyes, and love is all around us<br>I can take you where you want to go**

**Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
>Can't you see the music is just starting<br>Night is falling, and I am falling  
>Dance with me<strong>

Meanwhile Santana sat, waiting for Dani to calm down. "Honey, are you okay?" Santana asked after a while. "Why does Jane all of a sudden have all of this control over Jamie?" Dani blurted out. "Since they got married and she is responsible for her…" Santana said quietly. "Jamie is my sister, and I promised I'd look after her first, so in theory she's my responsibility." Dani ranted. "Well, you didn't think that when I admitted what happened to our kids…" Santana explained. "Well, I just was really concerned about our children at that moment! I was so scared and I knew Jamie was going to be fine so—" "So, now she's waking up it's 100% your job to take care of her? What is going on with you, Dani? I'm sorry your parents are those assholes that hurt you and Jamie, but I can't do anything about that right now! When I'm healed, I plan to hurt them as much as they hurt you! I don't care if I end up in prison, because I will make it my ultimate goal to treat them as they treated my family! What else can I do for you, Dani? I am sacrificing my entire life for you!" Santana cried. Dani then realized the one person they have hurt the most is Santana. "I'm so sorry…" Dani said hugging her lover closely. "I just don't know what else I can do for you…" Santana sobbed. "Nothing, you've done your part here in our family, baby… Listen to me when I say this Santana… Sometimes I think you would be better off with Brittany, but then I think to myself, it wouldn't be right, because we wouldn't have us, or our kids… You do so much for my family, Santana, and there are no words I can say to thank you for everything you have done… You complete me, Santana, you fill me with so much love and compassion that I don't know what to do with all of it. I can only express it to you." Dani said, kissing Santana softly.

The two sat together silently holding each other in their arms. "Brittany and I were amazing together, but what you and I share is golden. I love you, and I'd go through everything again and again for the rest of our lives just to have those special moments that mean the most to me… Like our wedding or having our children or even all of those visits to the hospital. I would give up my entire life, if it meant I got to be with you…" Santana smiled, wiping her tears away. Dani nodded in agreement wiping her face. "I love you too, San." The two shared a kiss and smiled at each other, like they were new lovebirds. Jamie sat with Jane while Rachel and Quinn brought the kids in. "Hey guys! How are you?" Jamie grinned. "Good! We missed you!" Ari cheered. "Yeah! What happened to you, Aunt Jamie?" DJ asked. "Don't worry guys, your Aunt Jamie is going to be just fine! It's her and I against the world!" Jane explained. "Don't forget our kids…" Jamie said, seeing them across the room. "What a minute, you haven't told her?" Rachel asked. "Told Jamie what?" Dani asked. "Well, better now than later I suppose. Jane asked Rachel and I if we wanted to adopt Jeff and Taylor…" Quinn explained. "W—What? You want to give up our kids for adoption?" Jamie asked. "I just want to focus on us, and make sure nothing will take you away from me again… Please don't be upset, honey…" Jane pleaded.

Jamie couldn't respond, she literally felt her new heart break. "AHH!" Jamie screamed, clutching her chest. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Jane asked. Jamie only continued to scream. Santana, Rachel and Quinn got everyone out of the room, as Dani ran to her side. "It's going to be okay! I won't let anything happen to you!" Dani told her as she ran off to find a doctor. Jane sat next to Jamie, holding on tightly to her hand. "What's happening to me?" Jamie cried. Jane then felt totally responsible.

**Well? What did you think? Will Jamie be okay? Are they really going to give up Jeff and Taylor up for adoption? Is everything going to be back to normal? Keep on reading to find out! Vote on the poll on my profile on what could happen in the last chapter of the Helping Jamie Saga. Read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs from Meatloaf or Simple Plan.**

**Chapter 14:**** Major Decisions To Be Made**

"W—What? You want to give up our kids for adoption?" Jamie asked. "I just want to focus on us, and make sure nothing will take you away from me again… Please don't be upset, honey…" Jane pleaded. Jamie couldn't respond, she literally felt her new heart break. "AHH!" Jamie screamed, clutching her chest. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Jane asked. Jamie only continued to scream. Santana, Rachel and Quinn got everyone out of the room, as Dani ran to her side. "It's going to be okay! I won't let anything happen to you!" Dani told her as she ran off to find a doctor. Jane sat next to Jamie, holding on tightly to her hand. "What's happening to me?" Jamie cried. Jane then felt totally responsible. The doctor ran into the room checking all of Jamie's stats. "What happened in here? How did her heart rate accelerate so much, so fast?" The doctor asked in a panic. "I just told her a decision I had made, and forgot to mention to her, and she completely freaked out!" Jane explained. "AHHH!" Jamie screamed as she clutched her chest.

"All right! I'll find you and tell you what's wrong with her when I find out! Now out!" The doctor yelled. Jane ran out of the room and worriedly wandered into the waiting room. "I can't believe I may have killed my wife…" Jane said to herself. "I can't believe you just decided on your that you wanted to give up your own kids and not talk to anyone about it!" Dani said, interrupted Jane's thoughts. "Dani please, now is not the time to bug me about this." Jane said, trying to walk away. "Oh no you don't! We are going to talk about this right now!" Dani said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the middle of the room. "Dani! Just stop, okay? I get it! You're upset with me because I didn't let you in on _**my**_ decision for _**my**_ family! I'm sorry, but it's just none of _**your**_business!" Jane snapped. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I mean Jamie's sister, and an aunt to those kids! I believe I have a right here as well!" Dani replied. "Not this time, Dani! You can't control our lives anymore!" Jane said getting really angry. "That's where you're _**dead**_ wrong…" Dani growled. The two sang together _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan.

_**(Dani):**_

**There you go  
>You're always so right<br>It's all a big show  
>It's all about you<br>**

_**(Jane):  
><strong>_**You think you know  
>What everyone needs<br>You always take time  
>To criticize me<strong>

**It seems like everyday  
>I make mistakes<br>I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today  
><strong>

_**(Both):  
><strong>_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<br>**

_**(Dani):  
><strong>_**There you go  
>You never ask why<br>It's all a big lie  
>Whatever you do<strong>

**You think you're special  
>But I know, and I know<br>And I know, and we know  
>That you're not<br>**

_**(Jane):**_**  
>You're always there to point<br>Out my mistakes  
>And shove them in my face<strong>

**It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today  
><strong>

_**(Both):**_**  
>So shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Don't wanna hear it  
>Get out, get out, get out<br>Get out of my way  
>Step up, step up, step up<br>You'll never stop me  
>Nothing you say today<br>Is gonna bring me down  
>Is gonna bring me down<strong>

**Will never bring me down  
><strong>

_**(Jane):  
><strong>_**Don't tell me who I should be  
>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<br>Don't tell me what I should do  
>I don't wanna waste my time<br>I'll watch you fade away  
><strong>

**(Both):  
>So shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Don't wanna hear it  
>Get out, get out, get out<br>Get out of my way  
>Step up, step up, step up<br>You'll never stop me  
>Nothing you say today<br>Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<strong>

_**(Dani and Jane staring each other down):**_**  
>Bring me down<br>{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
>Won't bring me down<br>{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
>Bring me down<br>{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
>Won't bring me down<strong>

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

The second the song ended, the two started physically fighting in the waiting room. Santana had just been released from the hospital and was walking out with Quinn, Rachel, and the kids when this started. "Whoa! Oh my God! Quinn take my baby!" Santana said quickly handing Valerie over to Quinn. Santana quickly tried to tear the two apart, but struggled. "Here Rach, watch them! S is struggling!" Quinn said, running to Santana's rescue. "Dios mio guys! What's the matter with you?" Santana scolded. **(Dios Mio = Oh My God in Spanish!)** "This bitch thinks the decision of giving up her kids is only her and Jamie's business, but it's not! I have every right to know what you're thinking when Jamie's not available to!" Dani growled, pulling against Santana. "You have **NO** rights what-so-ever! So deal with it!" Jane replied. "I'll take her somewhere to calm down…" Quinn said, taking Jane away from the situation. "Sounds good, Q… Rachel, do you think you can take the kids home? I can give you the keys to the mini van!" Santana said, tossing her the keys. "No problem, Santana. Come on guys!" Rachel said bubbly. "DJ, did you see Mommy hit Aunt Jane?" Ari asked him. "Yeah! I hope Aunt Jane didn't forget to do her chores or something! You know how angry Mommy gets when that happens!" DJ replied. Eventually everyone left the room, but the two girls. Dani was sitting in a chair, still breathing heavily. "What were you thinking Dani?" Santana scolded again. "What do you mean? She started it by throwing Jamie off like that! She could've _**died**_ Santana!" Dani argued. "Seriously? Jamie is the one you're worried about right now? What about Jane? Did you even think for a second that maybe Jane's suffered enough in the last few days? She doesn't need you to beat her up to get the point, Dani! I mean come on! The poor girl is just thinking of what's best for _**her**_ wife! It's what she vowed to do from the first day they got married!" Santana replied.

Dani sat quietly, not knowing what to say. "You've really been too protective of Jamie lately. I'm starting to really worry that you just put on an act for her, and that you really don't think Jane is good enough. And that would really break Jamie's heart; knowing that you really hate the person she loves…" Santana said, walking away. Dani sighed and let her head fall into her hands. Meanwhile, Quinn and Jane were in another hospital room. "What happened out there?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence. "Dani hates me, that's what happened." Jane mumbled. "She doesn't hate you—" "Yes she does. She's never liked me because I'm always the one putting Jamie in pain…" Jane interrupted. Quinn sat silently, not knowing how to convince Jane. "I wish I could make Dani see that I'm not out to purposely hurt Jamie… Things happen, and sometimes you can't do anything about it. So why worry? Most of why she hates me is in the past, I don't know why she can't just let it go…" Jane explained. "That's not the reason she tried to take your head off, is it?" Quinn asked. Jane sighed. "No, it's not. It's all because I wanted to let you and Rachel adopted our kids, and she completely blew up at me. I want to focus on Jamie because… Because I can't go through not knowing if I've lost her or not anymore! You don't understand what that's like! Jamie continuously puts herself in danger to save everyone else! She's basically _**died**_ on numerous occasions!" Jane cried.

"Jane, I'm sure Dani knows what that's like. Jamie is her sister." Quinn reminded her. "Don't you think I know that? Everyday I'm reminded that they have a better relationship together than Jamie and I do, plus Dani and Santana's relationship combined! Every time Jamie is hurt, everyone says, 'Oh poor Dani! What is she to do?' or 'Dani must be taking this so hard!' No one _**ever**_ asks or wonders how I'm doing! I'm Jamie's wife! The mother of her children! No one cares about how I'm feeling!" Jane expressed. Quinn moved over towards Jane more and looked deeply into her eyes. "Rachel and I do. That's why we decided that if you and Jamie still want to, we would like to adopt your kids. We would let you see them whenever you wanted, and everything, but I think it would be best to talk to Jamie about it first…" Quinn said with a smile. Jane lightly smiled in reply. "Thanks, but I think right now it would only make the situation worse…" Jane replied. "So… You don't want us to adopt your kids?" Quinn asked, confused. "No I do, but I just don't want to upset Dani or Jamie anymore than I have to… I just, I guess I'm going to half to deal with the fact that I don't get to make any rash personal decisions without the entire family's opinion on it." Jane said walking out of the room. Quinn decided she needed to compare what she heard from Jane and what Santana had heard from Dani. She wandered through the hospital until she found Santana sitting alone in a vacant room. "S? You okay?" Quinn asked. Santana looked up at Quinn and with a serious tone said, "I don't know who my wife is anymore…"

"Santana you know that's not true! Dani is just going through a hard time right now… I mean her sister almost died to save her life, Jane is thinking of letting Rachel and I adopt their kids, and you just had a baby! A lot is happening, and she's just trying to get it all wrapped around in her mind…" Quinn told her. "Yeah, but Dani's never acted like this before. I mean she's overreacted sure, but nothing like this… I'm really worried, Q…" Santana said, as she placed her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana and hugged her. "Don't you worry, Santana! Things will work out for the better soon enough." Quinn said softly. As the two sat close together, Dani walked by and saw the two. "I hope you're right, Quinn… I hope to God you're right…" Santana replied. "I can't believe you Santana Lopez!" Dani shouted. "What? Dani it's not what you think!" Santana defended. "Oh really? 'Just friends' wouldn't be holding each other for that long!" Dani screamed. "Dani you are seriously overreacting, I was just comforting Santana—" "Shut up, you lying, cheating, bitch! I wasn't talking to you!" Dani snapped. "Excuse me?" Quinn replied. "You heard me…" Dani mumbled. Before Santana could stop Quinn, she went over to Dani and slapped her in the face. The two started fighting and Santana couldn't tear them apart. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Santana screamed. Jane heard her screams from the waiting room and ran to her rescue. Jane tore Dani off of Quinn faster than the speed of light. "Santana was right! You're insane!" Quinn said as she left the room. "Santana, please I'm sorry… I was just jealous and upset!" Dani told her, trying to get her to stay. "Dani, just stop! Okay? I'll… Just I'll talk to you later… At home." Santana said as she left the hospital.

Dani fell to the floor and cried as Santana left. Jane felt terrible, but knew how this felt. "Dani, what is going on with you?" Jane finally asked. "Why do you care? All you care about is hurting my sister!" Dani cried. "You know what? I'm done letting you walk all over me, Dani. This is my confrontation to you; for the past 15 years you have treated me like complete shit. And I don't even know why or what I have done to make you believe that I am the most terrible person, but I know one thing for sure; I am good enough for Jamie and you know something else? She loves me. She loves me more than anything else in this world, Dani. That's all I care about because I'm just as crazy for her as she is for me. I love her, so much and yeah in the past I hurt her a lot, and I may have shocked her today, but I am only thinking what is best for her because if I lose her Dani, I basically lose my entire life. I _**can't**_ live without, Jamie; and I won't. " Jane spat out at Dani. Dani couldn't even find words to say to Jane. Jane stayed quiet and left Dani in complete silence. As Jane walked back towards the waiting room, the doctor was waiting for her. "Is Jamie all right?" Jane asked, worried. "Yes, she's doing okay… She just had mild heart attack because of all of the shock…" The doctor told her. "A heart attack? Oh my God… I could've killed her!" Jane said, placing her head in her hands. "It was only a small heart attack, Jane… Unless something bigger happened, she couldn't have died… She has you to live for." The doctor smiled and led Jane back Jamie's room. Jamie was lying silently in her hospital bed. "She should wake up any minute. Just try to keep things calm, she may be in a bit of pain." The doctor told her as he walked out. Jane sat and watched Jamie for a while and thought about what she had done to make this happen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have rushed the whole adoption thing on her… I should've waited and talked to her first, I just didn't want to hurt her as much as I did…" Jane said to herself. Back at the house, Dani slowly walked in, trying to think of ways to win Santana back. She went upstairs and saw the kids surrounding Santana and Valerie. "Mama, she's so pretty! She looks like me!" Ari giggled. "Yes she does! It's cause Mommy and I made you goofballs!" Santana smiled. "What about me, Mama? Who do I look like?" DJ asked. "You look like me, hijo! While Ari and Valerie look like Mommy…" Santana explained. "Where is Mommy? Shouldn't she be here with us?" Ari asked. "I am here, baby…" Dani lightly smiled. As the kids tackled her, Dani saw Santana's eyes glare at her, putting daggers in her heart. "Why don't you take DJ and watch Valerie in her crib in your room Ari?" Dani said taking the kids into Ari's room. Once back in with Santana, Dani could feel the anger from Santana rising. "Why did you come back?" Santana asked. "Because I live here, and I love you, Santana. We need to work things out." Dani replied. "I don't think there's anything to work out." Santana mumbled. "So everything's fine? I don't think so!" Dani snapped. "How could you attack two back to back? Especially if one is family and the other is my friend—our friend for that matter!" Santana exploded. "Because I was jealous of Quinn because she was holding you when it should've been me! And Jane just irritates me sometimes, but that doesn't mean I hate her!" Dani shouted back. "You've told me differently!" Santana mumbled. "Santana please! Don't tell me you've never done anything horrible in your lifetime because I know you have!" Dani mumbled back. "You're right Dani, I have made mistakes in my lifetime, but I changed everything for you! You didn't want a cold-hearted bitch like me, so I changed _**EVERYTHING**_ for you!" Santana screamed. Dani stayed silent, feeling so guilty for everything. "Dani I just don't want to deal with this right now. We'll finish this conversation in the morning." Santana mumbled into her pillow.

Meanwhile, Jamie slowly opened her eyes and saw Jane sitting beside her. "Hey…" Jamie mumbled. "Hey you… How are you feeling?" Jane asked. "Feeling a lot of pain; that doesn't mean it's all from my heart." Jamie told her. "Look Jamie, I'm sorry… I should've talked to you about possibly giving the kids away before just deciding it… I just wanted to protect you, to make sure nothing could possibly take you away from me again…" Jane said apologetically. "Jane, it's everything about this situation that hurts me! You went off, without my consent might I add, and asked Quinn and Rachel to adopt our kids! And later on, you decided to tell me all this right after I had just woken up from surgery! I can't believe you!" Jamie argued. "You can't believe me? What about you going off without my consent to rescue Dani from your psychotic parents? Look where it got you, Jamie! They almost _**murdered**_ you! And you don't even care that I didn't want you to go in the first place!" Jane replied. "I did too! I asked you what you thought and you agreed I could go!" Jamie said, getting irritated. "No, you made me feel as though I had no choice but to let you go!" Jane mumbled. "Jane, I just don't want to deal with this right now… I think it would be best if you went home…" Jamie said turning over. "Jamie, please… Don't do this… I can't risk losing you again…" Jane begged. Jamie stayed silent, not wanting to hear another excuse. Jane and Dani decided to get Jamie and Santana to talk to them by singing _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_ by Meatloaf.

_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>I remember every little thing<br>As if it happened only yesterday  
>Parking by the lake<br>And there was not another car in sight  
>And I never had a girl<br>Looking any better than you did  
>And all the kids at school<br>They were wishing they were me that night**

Jamie smiled to herself, knowing every girl or boy wanted Jane as much as she did. She was even lucky enough to marry and sleep with her every night. Santana knew Dani was hot when she first met her, although she didn't see all this drama coming with it. Dani was worth it, wasn't she?****

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
>It never felt so good, it never felt so right<br>And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
>Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife<br>C'mon, hold on tight  
>C'mon, hold on tight<br>**

Both women thought about their first times with their spouses, and knew it was all worth it in the end.

**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
>I can see paradise by the dashboard light<strong>

_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed<br>'Cause we were barely seventeen  
>And we were barely dressed<br>**

Jane said those words trying to get Jamie to think about their past together, and it worked. Dani looked over at Santana, seeing that she was finally putting the pieces of Santana's heart back together.

****_**[Both:]**_**  
>Ain't no doubt about it<br>Baby got to go out and shout it  
>Ain't no doubt about it<br>We were doubly blessed**

_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>'Cause we were barely seventeen<br>And we were barely dressed**

**Baby don'cha hear my heart  
>You got it drowing out the radio<br>I've been waiting so long  
>For you to come along and have some fun<br>And I gotta let you know  
>No you're never gonna regret it<br>So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise  
>It'll feel all right<br>Well I wanna make you motor run**

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
>It never felt so good, it never felt so right<br>And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
>Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife<br>C'mon, Hold on tight  
>C'mon, Hold on tight<strong>

_**[Both:]**_**  
>Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night<br>I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
>Paradise by the dashboard light<strong>

**You got to do what you can  
>And let Mother Nature do the rest<br>Ain't no doubt about it  
>We were doubly blessed<br>'Cause we were barely seventeen  
>And we were barely<strong>

**We're gonna go all the way tonight  
>We're gonna go all the way<br>And tonight's the night**

_**[Radio Broadcast:]**_**  
>OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here<br>Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth  
>There's the wind-up, and there it is<br>A line shot up the middle, look at him go  
>This boy can really fly<br>He's rounding first and really turning it on now  
>He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second<br>The ball is bobbled out in the center  
>And here's the throw and what a throw<br>He's gonna slide in head first  
>Here he comes, he's out<br>No, wait, safe, safe at second base  
>This kid really makes things happen out there<br>Batter steps up to the plate  
>Here's the pitch, he's going<br>Amd what a jump he's got  
>He's trying for third<br>Here's the throw  
>It's in the dirt, safe a third<br>Holw cow, stolen base  
>He's taking a pretty big lead out there<br>Almost daring them to pick him off  
>The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted<br>Bunted down the third base line  
>The suicide squeeze is on<br>Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close  
>Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate<br>Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it**

_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>Stop right there<br>I gotta know right now  
>Before we go any further<strong>

**Do you love me  
>Will you love me forever<br>Do you need me  
>Will you never leave me<br>Will you make me so happy  
>For the rest of my life<br>Will you take me away  
>And will you make me your wife<br>Do you love me  
>Will you love me forever<br>Do you need me  
>Will you never leave me<br>Will you make me so happy  
>For the rest of my life<br>Will you take me away  
>And will you make me your wife<strong>

**I gotta know right now  
>Before we go any further<br>Do you love me  
>Will you love me forever<br>**

"Do you still love me, Jamie?" Jane asked. Jamie stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "San, please tell me you love me still… I need to hear those words come out of your mouth…" Dani pleaded.

****_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>Let me sleep on it<br>Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
>Let me sleep on it<br>And I'll give you an answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
>Baby, baby let me sleep on it<br>Let me sleep on it  
>And I'll give you an answer in the morning<strong>

**Let me sleep on it  
>Baby, baby let me sleep on it<br>Let me sleep on it  
>And I'll give you an answer in the morning<strong>

"Just let me sleep on it, babe… I just want to sleep…" Santana mumbled. "I need to know right now before I go to sleep tonight Santana. If you don't say anything, I leave." Dani warned. "Jane, I don't want to say anything I regret… So I can't tell you what you want right now…" Jamie explained. "I'm not leaving until you tell me how you feel." Jane told her.

****_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>I gotta know right now<br>Do you love me  
>Will you love me forever<br>Do you need me  
>Will you never leave me<br>Will you make me so happy  
>For the rest of my life<br>Will you take me away  
>And will you make me your wife<br>I gotta know right now  
>Before we go any further<br>Do you love me  
>And will you love me forever<strong>

_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>Let me sleep on it<br>Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
>Let me sleep on it<br>And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
>Let me sleep on it<strong>

_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>Will you love me forever<strong>

_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>Let me sleep on it<strong>

_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>Will you love me forever<strong>

Both Jane and Dani pushed for their spouses to spill their feelings; it couldn't wait until tomorrow, cause tomorrow may be too late.****

_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>I couldn't take it any longer<br>Lord I was crazed  
>And when the feeling came upon me<br>Like a tidal wave  
>I started swearing to my god<br>And on my mother's grave  
>That I would love you to the end of time<br>I swore I would love you to the end of time**

**So now I'm praying for the end of time  
>To hurry up and arrive<br>'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
>I don't think that I can really survive<br>I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
>But God only knows what I can do right now<br>I'm praying for the end of time  
>So I can end my time with you<strong>

"All right! Jane, I love you, okay? I just don't know what to say about you trying to give away our kids!" Jamie blurted out. At that moment, that's all Jane needed to hear, so she went over to Jamie and kissed her fiercely. "Fine, Dani! I love you, okay? I love you like crazily! Now get over here and kiss me!" Santana murmured as she pulled Dani close and kissed her.

****_**[Jamie/Santana:]**_**  
>It was long ago and it was far away,<br>And it was so much better than it is today.**

_**[Jane/Dani:]**_**  
>It never felt so good, It never felt so right<br>And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. **

Both couples woke up in each other's arms the next for morning. For Jamie and Jane, it was comfort snuggling, but for Dani and Santana it was emotional make-up sex. Dani rolled over and lightly smiled at Santana. "Hi…" Dani said softly. "Hi…" Santana replied. "Look San, I can leave if you really want me too. I understand completely what I did was wrong, and I will confront Quinn and Jane and apologize immediately." Dani admitted. "Although that was amazing sex, it didn't solve our problems… Dani I just want you to understand that sometimes Jane will do things that annoy you, but she's only thinking of Jamie's interests at hand. And Quinn… Well she's Quinn, and I warned you about her; sometimes she can be a bitch… But we both changed for our spouses." Santana explained. "You didn't have to react that way to me… You did something you promised you'd never do; you broke my heart…" Dani said quietly. "I only said those things to make you think and put your head on straight… I didn't want you attacking any more people… Dani I love you, you know I do, but you can't just attack people when you get angry or things don't go your way. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me in the past as well." Santana reminded. "You're right… Are we good? No hard feelings?" Dani asked. "Not between us, no… But you do still have to apologize to Quinn and Jane…" Santana told her. "After some more make-up sex?" Dani grinned. "You just read my mind…" Santana grinned back.

Back at the hospital, Jane rolled over onto her side to see her gorgeous wife looking back at her. "Hey… Did you sleep okay? Did I hog the bed again?" Jamie asked sleepily. "No you were fine, baby… I just hope I didn't hurt you again, that's the last thing I want to do…" Jane told her. "I know… Honey, I love you so much and you know I hate fighting with you, but you know what you did was wrong…" Jamie explained. "I know, and it was also wrong to fight with Dani… Although she did start it by hitting me first…" Jane said quietly. "What? You and Dani fought? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jamie asked, shocked. "Because you were getting worked on! Jamie your condition is very serious! I don't want anything to happen to you again!" Jane exclaimed. "Okay, okay… Relax, I'm all right now…" Jamie reminded her. "Yeah, but anything could happen! And I will do anything I have to, to protect you; even if that means giving up our kids…" Jane told her. Jamie stayed quiet, realizing how Jane was feeling. "I realize I have put you through a lot, in these past 15 years, and I'm sorry for that, but that's no reason to give up the kids, we've always wanted!" Jamie told her, trying to relieve some tension. "The kids _**you've**_ always wanted. I never wanted any kids because I was afraid of how they might turn out! I only agreed for you to get pregnant because I wanted to make you happy!" Jane replied. "So you regret our kids, so you just automatically give them away?" Jamie asked, trying to fight her tears. "I don't regret them! They are my kids too, and I love them so much! But I love you more and I won't lose you Jamie! I can't raise them on my own! I don't know how to be a good parent!" Jane cried. "That's not true, because you are a great parent… You've taken care of them when I'm gone, and they look up to you. That's what makes you an amazing parent…" Jamie said, sealing her decision about Jane with a kiss.

Dani knocked at the hospital room door of Jamie's and waited for a response. When no response was heard, Dani opened the door. "Jamie? It's Dani, I'm coming in!" Dani announced. As she walked in, the girls just looked at her, not saying a word. "Look, I just apologized to Quinn, and I know I owe you a huge apology, Jane…" Dani told her. "I don't know if Jane wants to hear another untruthful apology…" Jamie said for Jane. "Well she doesn't have to, because unlike in the past, this time I mean it…" Dani said with pride. "How do I know you're not lying to us again, Dani? I mean you lied to me for years by not telling me you didn't like my wife! I mean it wouldn't had made a difference because I love her, but why do you hate the person I love so much?" Jamie asked. "Because I wasn't ready to let go of my sister… I practically raised you, and to see you grow up and start your own family makes me so incredibly proud… But at the same time, I didn't want to let that dorky little girl go…" Dani admitted. Jamie stayed silent, and looked to Jane to see if she had anything to say. Jane got up and walked over to Dani. "I have something to say." Jane told her. "The floor is yours…" Dani replied. "Dani, I appreciate that you apologized to us, but it still hurts to know that you hated me... If Jamie were to hate Santana for 15 years, how would you feel?" Jane asked. "I would feel horrible, and I'm sure Santana would too! But Jamie did hate Santana—"

"Because of a mistake she made back then. But I'm not saying I haven't had my fair share of mistakes; I'm saying that you never took me aside and talked to me about it… Jamie and Santana talked over their doubts about each other, but we didn't… So like I said, I appreciate your apology, because it actually meant something this time…" Jane smiled. Dani walked over to Jane and hugged her. She whispered "Thank-you…" into her ear and Jane replied with a nod. Once Jane got settled back next to Jamie on her bed, Dani had one remaining question. "So… Are you or are you not giving up the kids?" She asked. Jamie and Jane just looked to each other and sighed stressfully.

**So? What did you think? Will Jamie and Jane give up the kids? What will happen in the last chapter of Unstoppable Couples? Read and review to find out! Last chance to vote on the poll! Vote before I decide to take it down! Only one voter, so get your opinion in fast! Thanks, guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also don't own any songs by The Pointer Sisters, Def Leppard or Tokio Hotel. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff and Taylor.**

**Chapter 15:**** On One Last Note**

"Well? Are you or are you not keeping your kids?" Dani asked, feeling impatient. "Dani, we don't know yet. We really haven't talked about it much…" Jamie replied. "Well I did eavesdrop, and did hear you say that Jane was a good parent, and you are too Jamie… So how haven't made a decision yet?" Dani asked, getting confused. "Dani, we just haven't finalized anything… Like Jamie said we haven't gotten into much detail because we were working things out in our relationship. We can't have a good working family if our relationship isn't good and stable." Jane replied. "I see and completely understand…" Dani smiled. "How's Val doing?" Jamie asked. "She's fine, settling into the house and family. You know, the usual baby stuff!" Dani replied. The room got quiet and no one said a word for a while. "Well I'm sure your sister wants to make sure you're okay… I'll give you a few minutes…" Jane smiled as she walked out. "So little sister! How's that new heart of yours?" Dani asked with a smile. "I don't know, I mean I feel different…" Jamie told her. "Different? Different how?" Dani asked. "I feel very… Strange…" Jamie replied. Jamie decided to sing _Strange_ by Tokio Hotel.

**A freak of nature  
>Stuck in reality<br>I don't fit the picture  
>I'm not what you want me to be<br>Sorry**

**Under the radar  
>Out of the system<br>Caught in the spotlight  
>That's my existence<strong>

**You want me to change but all I feel is  
>Strange<br>Strange  
>In your perfect world so<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>I feel so absurd in this life  
>Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be<br>Strange  
>Strange<strong>

**You want to fix me  
>Push me<br>Into your fantasy  
>You try to give me<br>Sell me  
>A new personality<strong>

**You try to lift me  
>I don't get better<br>What's making you happy  
>Is making me sadder<strong>

**In your golden cage all I feel is  
>Strange<br>Strange  
>In your perfect world so<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>I feel so absurd in this life  
>Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>Like me  
>Strange<strong>

**When you touch me  
>Strange<br>When you kill me  
>Strange<br>All I feel is  
>Strange<strong>

**In my dreams too  
>Together we'll be<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>In a perfect world**

**Strange  
>I am so strange<br>Strange  
>I am so strange<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>In your perfect world so  
>Strange<br>Strange  
>I feel so absurd in this life<br>Don't come closer you'll die slowly,  
>In my arms forever you'll be<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>Like me**

"Dani I feel so different, and I'm so scared! I don't know what to feel…" Jamie said, falling into Dani's arms and crying. Dani held Jamie tightly and lightly kissed the top of her head. "It's okay… Dani's got you… Nothing's gonna hurt you…. I promised you that a long time ago, and it's sticks still to this day…" Dani mumbled against her hair. All Jane could do was watch the two, knowing all of this was her fault. The more she watched them, the angrier she got. Jane was about to storm off when she accidentally ran into Santana. "Santana! I'm so sorry, I guess I should've watched where I was going…" Jane blushed. "No, no! It's fine! Where were you going anyway? Aren't Jamie and Dani in there?" Santana asked, pointing into the room. Jane sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I just need some time alone…" "Time alone? For what?" Santana asked. "It doesn't matter, I just… Just tell Jamie I'll be back a little later…" Jane said, trying to walk away. "Not without me. You're not going anywhere. Come on, I think you need a friend to talk to." Santana said, lightly smiling. Santana pulled Jane into an empty room, knowing that Jane had a lot on her mind. "So what's on your mind, amigo?" Santana grinned. "Well, you should know. Doesn't their relationship bother you just a little?" Jane asked. "Whose relationship?" Santana asked.

"You damn well know who's! Jamie and Dani's!" Jane exclaimed. "Why does their relationship bother you? And to be honest: their relationship does not bother me. They are very close because of what happened in their past; you know that." Santana told her. "Like hell it doesn't bother you! Go look at them! Don't tell me that it doesn't bother you that they have a better relationship than you and Dani and Jamie and I have combined! I mean when they hug each other like that doesn't it bother you? Don't you want to be the one to be holding Dani?" Jane asked. "Jane, I've accepted that Dani relies on Jamie a lot because she had no one else by her side growing up. Maybe you should stop being so jealous and accept this, or grow a pair and talk to Jamie about how you feel." Santana said, walking away. Santana walked away knowing she was lying to Jane. It did bother her that Jamie was closer to Dani than she was; but she could never tell Dani that because she knew it would break her heart. That relationship is what made Dani have Santana move out, and honestly Santana never really forgave Jamie for that. Before Santana could get too far away, Jane caught up to her and stood in front of her. "I know your lying because you only have your bitch face on when you lie or get really pissed; and I know you aren't pissed, Santana. So tell me enlighten me again: why does their relationship bother you?" Jane asked.

"Because! Can't you see that Dani and Jamie need each other more than they need us? I mean seriously, why the hell are we here? They don't need us! They've always had each other, and they always will. So the question is: what's the point of having us around? The answer you ask? Just for show and sex. Get used to it honey, because you're in for a hell of a ride; just like I am." Santana told her. Jane finally realized that Santana had a heart; and it belonged to Dani, but it was very jealous of Jamie. "Santana, listen to me. I know Jamie loves me, and I definitely know Dani loves you, so why are you so jealous of Jamie?" Jane asked. "I could ask you the same thing about Dani." Santana snapped. "I'm only jealous of Dani because I want that type of closeness with my brother! Instead he tried to kill Dani and my wife! I'm jealous of their relationship because I wish my brother hadn't done the drugs and drinking and had been there for me when I needed him most; plus I want to be there for Jamie whenever I can and Dani always seems to beat me to the punch. What's your excuse?" Jane cried in response. Santana stayed silent, knowing any excuse would never be good enough. Jane walked out crying, trying not to show anyone her lowest point. Santana sighed and decided to go back into the room where Dani and Jamie were. As she knocked on the door and entered, Santana knew Jane was right. "Hey babe! Where are the kids?" Dani asked. "They're uh, with Frank at his apartment…" Santana replied. "Who has my kids?" Jamie asked. "I'm sure Grandpa does, Jamie!" Dani reassured her. "…. No, Quinn and Rachel have them… I didn't want Frank to be overwhelmed with 5 kids all under the age of 6 years old running around him…" Santana said quietly.

"Santana, why didn't you just tell me that? I'm not going to be mad!" Jamie smiled. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now… Listen, I have to go, but stay strong, and I'll be back!" Santana said, leaving the room quickly. Dani raised her eyebrow in confusion and followed her wife out of the room. "Santana, wait up! What's going on?" Dani asked. "Dani, I just don't want to talk about, okay?" Santana hesitated. "Honey, that's why I'm here, please talk to me! Please…" Dani asked. Santana sighed and sat Dani down and told her the truth: how she felt about her and Jamie. Meanwhile, Jane walked back by Jamie and lightly smiled. "How was your talk with Dani?" Jane asked. "Good… She helps me with a lot, you know?" Jamie replied. "Jamie, before I give you my answer about our kids, I just have to tell you one thing." Jane told her. "Okay, what is it sweetheart?" Jamie asked. "I want to work on us… I want to work on how we can make our marriage better and how we can be the ultimate couple… The ultimate family, in fact! The kids need us to be strong, Jamie… And I feel like we aren't at the level yet." Jane stated. Jamie looked to Jane, not knowing she was feeling like this. "Jane, I'm… I'm sorry… I had no idea you felt like this!" Jamie replied. "I just… Jamie I love you, and you know I do! I just—we need to work on us! Because if we don't, I'm scared I'll lose you, and Jamie I can't live without you… And I wont." Jamie reminded her. "I know, Jane… I am willing to work if you will…" Jamie said, taking her hand. "I am too, baby… I just want to be with you and make you happy for the rest of our lives…" Jane smiled.

"So… What about our kids?" Jamie eventually asked. "I want to make them happy, I want what's best for them…" Jane replied. "I do as well… So does that mean what I think it means?" Jamie asked, trying to hide her grin. "Yes it does; we have to keep them, Jamie… Can't imagine my life without them or you in it…" Jane grinned. "That's what we thought you'd say…" Quinn interrupted. The couple looked up and saw Rachel and Quinn with their kids. "Quinn, Rachel, we're—" Jamie began. "Don't try to apologize, you guys! We know you meant well, and we appreciate the offer, but if you would have went ahead with it, we would've had 3 kids to look after…" Rachel grinned to Quinn. "What do you mean 3?" Jane asked. Jamie gasped in excitement. "No way! Who's pregnant?!" Jamie squealed. "I am…" Quinn grinned. "Wow! Congrats!" Jane smiled. The group sat in Jamie's hospital room, idolizing the kids and Quinn pregnancy. Santana sat with Dani, feeling guilty about what she had explained. "Dani? Are you upset with me?" Santana finally asked. Dani sighed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "How could I ever be upset with my beautiful, Latina wife?" Dani grinned. Santana instantly turned to Dani with shock. "What? You thought I didn't know how you or Jane felt? Please! That's one of the many things Jamie and I talk about all the time!" Dani laughed. "What? So Jamie knows how Jane feels too? How come you didn't tell us?" Santana asked, lightly smacking Dani's arm. "Because! We agreed that we wanted both of you to come and tell us how you felt… Because your our wives, we agreed that you guys needed to do some work!" Dani sexily smirked. "Oh really? Well, Jane and I can do some work! And trust me, you and Jamie have another thing coming…" Santana said, lightly dragging a finger down Dani's chest and walking away. Dani's eye grew and knew Santana had it in for her.

A few weeks later, the group is back home with all kids and all the happiness in the world. Both Dani and Jamie have been carefully watching Jane and Santana, knowing they had a plan for revenge on them. One late night, Dani was doing the dishes and Jamie was doing the laundry. "Dani? Can you come into the den please?" Santana called. "Sure babe! Just a sec!" Dani replied. "Jamie? Come join me in the den honey!" Jane shouted. "Okay baby! Be there in a minute!" Jamie called back. Eventually, both Jamie and Dani were about to go into the den when they realized something. "Wait a minute… Were you called in here too?" Dani asked. "Yep… You know what this means?" Jamie replied. "Yep." Dani said. "We're dead…" Both said. Both women entered the room carefully and saw what they never saw coming: The den was turned into what looked like a strip club. "Holy shit…" Jamie said quietly. "Seriously though… What did we get into, Jamie?" Dani replied. Soon Jane and Santana came out in barely any clothing, but a lot of fish net. Both Jamie and Dani's mouths dropped to the floor. "Hello ladies…" Jane told them. "Please, take a seat…" Santana said as her and Jane pushed Dani and Jamie onto the couch. "And enjoy the show…" Santana winked. The lights dimmed and all of a sudden two strip poles appeared and both Jane and Santana began dancing on them. The song _Put Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard played.

**Step inside, walk this way  
>You and me babe, Hey, hey!<strong>

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<br>Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover, baby, go all night<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<strong>

While Jamie was drooling, Dani locked eyes with Santana. She knew Santana's intentions, and she hated the fact that she was teasing her.****

**Hey!  
>C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up<br>Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon, fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<strong>

After a while of teasing, the two girls got off of their poles and gave their women some more teasing. While Jane went right to Jamie's lap dance, Santana continued to tease Dani a little bit more.

**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet, yeah<strong>

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
>Crazy little woman in a one man show<br>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up<strong>

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
>Tease a little more<br>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<br>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
>Give a little more<strong>

"San I swear to God if you don't touch me soon I will go insane…" Dani mumbled to Santana. "Don't worry mistress, I'm getting to that… Anxious tonight I see? Your husband not giving you any?" Santana smirked as she ran her feather boa across Dani's neck. "Santana please… I am going to carry into our bedroom in less than 5 seconds if you continue…" Dani warned. "All right! Jeez, can't handle some teasing, can you?" Santana pouted. "Not when you're in those clothes I can't…" Dani said, pulling Santana into a fierce kiss.****

**Take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<strong>

**Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<strong>

**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet yeah<strong>

Jane grinned when she saw Dani and Santana finally settling down, so she took Jamie by the hand and pulled her into their bedroom. As she pushed Jamie onto their bed, she knew tonight was going to be memorable. "Jane you look so sexy in that! How long have you and Santana been planning this?" Jamie groaned. "For a while, since she told me what you and Dani were making us do…" Jane replied. "This is incredible! You never do things like this! How did San get you to do this?" Jamie murmured. "She didn't have to. I'd do anything for you, I just haven't really shown you what I can do…" Jane grinned. "Then show me, baby. Give it your all tonight…" Jamie dared. "You have no idea what you're in for, young lady…" Jane growled sexily.****

**You got the peaches, I got the cream  
>Sweet to taste, saccharine<br>'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
>From my head, my head, to my feet<strong>

**Do you take sugar? one lump or two?**

**Take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<strong>

**Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Oh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Get it, come get it<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Ooh<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Yeah! Sugar me!<strong>

That evening both couples had it out with each other through what they knew how to do best. The next morning however, everyone felt relief. Dani woke up to feathers everywhere, and uncomfortably lying on the couch. She sat up and stretched, looking for Santana. She threw a robe on and saw Santana in the kitchen making breakfast. Dani quietly came up behind her wife, grabbed her waist and kissed the back of her neck softly. "Good morning mistress—I mean my Dani…" Santana grinned. Dani turned Santana around and grinned at her. "What?" Santana laughed. "You definitely surprised me last night… Really planned everything out…" Dani mumbled against her neck. "Yes we did, we had to teach you two a lesson…" Santana grinned, lifting Dani's face to hers, and kissing her lips softly. "Yeah, yeah… Just next time, make sure we actually make it back to the bedroom, 'cause my back is killing me!" Dani mumbled. Before anymore romance could happen, Ari and DJ ran into the kitchen and attacked the two with hugs. Meanwhile, Jamie woke up in the arms of her best friend who loves her. She looked up and kissed Jane lightly. "Morning my sexy stripper…" Jamie grinned. "Morning beautiful… So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Jane asked, kissing her shoulder. "Did I ever! I had no idea you could do half of those things!" Jamie exclaimed. "Surprised you, huh?" Jane grinned. "You sure did!" Jamie replied. Before any more words could be said, Jeff and Taylor started whining. Both women smiled at each other and went to their children.

**=== 10 years later ===**

"Ari? Arianna Danielle Lopez where the hell are you?" Santana called through the house. "Mama? Why are you looking for Ari?" Valerie asked. "Because mija, I need her to help me finish decorating the house for me and mom's 25th anniversary! All of you need to help, so why don't you go ask Aunt Jane for something to do, okay?" Santana told her 10 year old. Val nodded and ran upstairs. "DJ? Hijo, I need you to find your sister!" Santana shouted. "Mom, I'm trying, I looked everywhere in the house!" 15-year-old DJ shouted. "Well go look outside, please! I need her!" Santana replied. "Got it!" He answered. DJ ran outside and climbed into the tree house to find his sister making out naked with a boy and another girl. "Oh my God!" DJ shouted as he fell out off of the ladder. Santana heard the thud and ran out to help him. "DJ, what happened?" Santana asked. "Ari's at it again… But trust me, it's not my girlfriend… Still mad at her for that, you know?" DJ explained. "DJ, you got to let that go! Ari apologized for kissing your girlfriend!" Santana groaned and rolled her eyes as she took off her heels and climbed up the ladder to see her daughter's actions. "Arianna!" Santana scolded. Both girls and the guy jumped and looked at Santana in shock. "Mama! What are you doing?" 17-year-old Ari whined. "Don't. Just don't Arianna! Of all the days you could be doing this, you pick today? What if Mom had seen you doing this? Or worse: Valerie! She could have been scared for life! DJ already is!" Santana shouted. "DJ and Val are old enough to know what love is!" Ari mumbled under her breath. "What you're doing is not love, but a mistake waiting to happen! This is inexcusable and you will be grounded young lady! Now, you come down and meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes or so help me I will drag you out myself. Your friends must leave and bring your brother in with you." Santana growled. Meanwhile Jane was cleaning everything upstairs to help Santana out. "Jeff? Taylor? How are the bedrooms looking, guys?" Jane called. "My room with DJ is good to go, Mom!" Jeff called. "Yeah! Val and mine room is clean too!" Taylor replied. "Good, good! All Jamie has to do is keep Dani distracted for a few more hours and we're good to go!" Jane said to herself. "Aunt Jane? Is there anything I can do to help? Mama's too busy yelling at Ari…" Val said quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart! Your sister is just going through that teenager stage is all… Don't you worry! You can help me go through some pictures to put in a book for all of the guests at the party to see! Would you like that?" Jane asked. Val nodded excitedly as she helped her. Meanwhile, Jamie took Dani to one place she knew that would distract her for a long period of time: a music store. "Jamie this is so rad! Why did you decide to take me here today of all days?" Dani asked, playing around with a few guitars. "Because, I know since you and Santana settled down you haven't been singing or playing your guitar much. "Oh honey, I sold my guitar years ago…" Dani said. "How come?" Jamie asked. "Well, I sold it so I could pay bills for everything! Besides, my family is very important to me and it would just collect dust!" Dani smiled. Jamie smiled, knowing what Santana had gotten her for their 25th anniversary would blow Dani's mind. "So what are you and Jane thinking about doing for your 15th anniversary?" Dani asked. "I don't know, maybe a family vacation or something romantic!" Jamie blushed. "Jamie! It has to be romantic! Anniversaries are between the couple, not the family! San and I will gladly look over the kids, you know, that!" Dani grinned. "I know, Dani… It's just—we got a lot going on right now! I mean Jane's working full time at the vet clinic the kids are in various activities and sports! Just not enough time for planning and stuff!" Jamie replied.

"Uh huh… Sure!" Dani teased. "Hey! No teasing here!" Jamie said, lightly pushing her sister. "It's not my fault you and Jane have had sex in months!" Dani laughed. Jamie's jaw dropped as she ran after Dani in the shop. "That's not fair! How long has it been since you and Santana have had sex, big sister?" Jamie said loudly. Dani blushed apologetically at the crowd of people as she ran after Jamie. "For your information little sister the last time we've had sex was… Ummm…" Dani said, trying to think about it. "Ha! You have to think about it too!" Jamie laughed. "Well it doesn't matter because tonight will break that no-sex streak! I have a feeling Santana has something special planned for our anniversary…" Dani said raising her eyebrows and running out of the shop. Meanwhile Santana was sitting across Ari at the kitchen table, waiting for her to apologize. "I'm not apologizing Mama, if that's what you're waiting to hear…" Ari snapped. "Ari what is going on with you lately? This is 6th time your mom or I have caught you somewhere naked and kissing different girls—and lately it's been both! I mean are you trying to get a reputation? This is kind of concerning! Honey, you know there are all sorts of STI's out there, and—" "I know Mama! Jeez! I've gotten your 'LGBTQ Do's and Don'ts' a million times!" Ari interrupted. "This isn't about being gay, Arianna! You know damn well that no one in this family judges on anyone's sexual orientation! This is about you moving too fast with any of your friends! Sweetie, why do you want to automatically go all the way? Don't you know what a great feeling it is to wait until you find the right one to lose your virginity?" Santana asked.

"You didn't wait for Mom…" Ari mumbled. "You know what? You're right Arianna; I didn't wait for Mom, and you want to know what else? I regret letting some stupid boy in high take that away from me! I wish I would've waited for Mom to, but it just didn't happen that way. I'm trying to save you from making the same mistakes I made when I was your age, okay? I don't want you to go through the horrible things I did…" Santana said, rubbing her daughter's arm. Ari sighed and nodded at her mother. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" Ari smiled. "Good, now while you finish cleaning the kitchen, you will explain to me your intentions in that tree house… No and's, if's or but's about it, young lady…" Santana explained. Meanwhile Jane and Valerie past the hours telling stories of the pictures they found while placing them into books. "Ooh! What about this one Aunt Jane? What's the story?" Valerie asked. "Oh my goodness! Okay, this one is when your mothers went on their honey moon to Florida while I watched your Aunt Jamie at the hospital." Jane said, remembering the moment. "Why was Aunt Jamie in the hospital?" Val asked. "Well, you see your Mom and Aunt Jamie's parents aren't nice people, so they don't like me or Mama, so they tried to shoot at me; but your Aunt Jamie took the bullets for me…" Jane smiled. "Oh… So, why are you smiling?" Val asked, very concerned. "Because as soon as she healed, I took another set of bullets for her… It just proved we'd do just about anything for each other…" Jane said, placing the picture into the book.

After a lot of laughter and other things, Dani and Jamie ended up at the coffee shop. "Remember when you caught Jane here with that Alex chick?" Dani asked. "You mean the same Alex who's married to our brother?" Jamie asked. "Yeah that one… Can't believe he invited us to that wedding! Like we were going to go after what he had done to us!" Dani said, drinking her coffee. "You do remember he sent us multiple letters saying he went to rehab and fixed most of his problems, right?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't change anything, Jamie. You have to remember he was on the enemy side when we needed him most. So it would be hard to forgive him for that." Dani explained. Jamie nodded and quietly sipped her coffee. She looked at her watch and noticed that if they didn't leave now, they'd be late to the party. "Dani, let's go home! It's been a long day!" Jamie said, dragging her sister out of the coffee shop. "Oh! Alright, whatever you say!" Dani replied. Back at the house, all the guests had arrived and were waiting for Dani's arrival. Once Jamie texted Santana that they were at the house, everyone stood still. "Jamie, I don't see why we have to go through the front door when our garage works perfectly fine—" "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the lights went on. Dani's face lit up as she saw Santana come running over in a tight, red dress and her favorite heels. "Happy 25th Wedding Anniversary, baby! I love you…" Santana shouted over the crowd. "I love you too! Oh my God Santana, this looks fantastic! How did get this all done—" Dani was then interrupted by a long, romantic kiss from Santana. As the kiss broke, everyone clapped and the party began. During the party, the song _We Are Family_ by The Pointer Sisters played.

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<br>**

Jamie took Jane aside and danced with her on the dance floor. "You look stunning tonight…" Jane complimented. "Thanks… You do too…" Jamie blushed. "I'm glad we all chipped in for this, Dani and Santana deserve it! They started this family, anyways!" Jane told her wife. Jamie looked over to the corner where all the kids stood dancing and having a good time with one another. "Yeah, they do…" Jamie smiled.

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

**Everyone can see we're together  
>As we walk on by<br>And we fly just like birds of a feather  
>I'm not telling no lie<strong>

**All of the people around us to say  
>Can we be that close<br>Just let me state for the record  
>We're giving love in a family dose, yeah<strong>

Dani and Santana finally sat down after a night full of laughter and memories. Dani looked over at Santana and smiled."What?" Santana asked with a smile. "You really are the best person I ever chose to be my wife…" Dani said as she kissed Santana. "No… You're just saying that because people are here!" Santana teased. "No, I mean it! San you put this entire party together all by yourself and it's amazing!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, I didn't do all by myself…" Santana blushed. "What do you mean?" Dani asked. "I had some help…" Santana grinned. "Let me guess all the kids, plus Jamie and Jane, right?" Dani asked. "Maybe…" Santana replied. "You're something else, Santana Lopez…" Dani grinned. "I may be something else, but as long as I'm with you, I can be whatever you want me to be…" Santana said as she pulled Dani in for another kiss.

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

"Come on guys! Our jam is on!" Val said to her siblings and cousins. She got everyone to the dance floor and everyone danced to last song for the night. As the family comes closer together, they unite together as a strong unit. One big family with never ending drama and love.

****

**Living life is fun and we've just begun  
>To get our share of the world's delights<br>High hopes we have for the future  
>And our goal's in sight<br>No we don't get depressed  
>Here's what we call our golden rule<br>Have faith in you and the things you do  
>You won't go wrong, oh no<br>This is our family Jewel, yeah**

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<br>**

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<strong>

_**Well this is it! The last chapter and story for the Helping Jamie Saga! Hope you all enjoyed this saga like I did! If you have any suggestions for future stories or one-shots, please PM me at any time. I will continue on with all other stories and one-shots. Please keep re-reading the saga and review as much as you can! Thanks for loving this as much as I did guys!"**_

_**~~ Sparky2295**_


End file.
